


Connecting Hope

by Moonrunes03



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Wizard, Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Mystery, Original Character(s), Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03
Summary: When a man dead after getting shot by a robber, a certain demon king give him a second chance to live...in Madoka Magica world. But this one is not Mitakihara. Not recognizing the city he lived in, he began new live in Kamihama with the magical girls inside it, as a Kamen Rider, as someone who connect their hopes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. A hero start his journey

As I lie down on my pool of blood, a man approaches me. His face was hard to make, but he was clearly wearing a distinct golden crown on his head. 

"Why are you doing this?"

The man asked, his voice echoed in my head.

"You who live in a time of peace, why are you sacrificing yourself for a stranger?"

My eyes were wandering to a small girl who cried beside me. She is alive. She looks fine. Meanwhile, not too far, a man was currently apprehended by security. He was originally holding a gun, trying to rob a bank. But then he aimed his weapon at the small girl. 

Why do I sacrifice myself to the stranger?

My consciousness was blurring, but at my last moment, I reply.

"Those who can save no one...do not deserve to live..."

Then I lost my consciousness.

~~this is line break~~

My name...I can't remember my full name. As far as I remember, I was just an ordinary boy living in regular Japan. As far as my life goes, it wasn't very interesting.

But in that dull life, a beacon shines through Kamen Rider. Since I was small, a television show about transforming man fighting evil has inspired me to keep. And from there, I enjoy the life I lived in. My story may be dull, with no ability, no time-traveling shenanigans, and no dimension-hopping evil empire. But I can access those kinds of the story easily just by switching on my TV.

But all of that is just fiction, a fantasy. But regardless, the value of heroism lived through my heart, and every time I did something, I will ask: what will a Kamen Rider do?

Today, I am going to the bank. I just got a lot of money from unexpected works, and better keep it safe in the bank least my hand will waste them in a day. But today was also a day a man brings a gun, a real-life gun, to rob the bank.

Japan was a peaceful country, so the existence of guns was pretty surprising. He was just one man, but the effect of firearms on peaceful society was apparent. Everyone was frozen in fear.

The robber probably feels pretty powerful right now. He has power in his hand. He didn't use it, and yet everyone obeys him. 

And then he used it.

A small girl near me was crying, scared of the robber. Her mother tries to calm her down, and yet the cry didn't stop. The robber gets impatient and then shot the gun.

My body move by itself. I have no belt that turns me into a masked man. I have no brace that turns me into a giant of light. I have no sword that gives me the power of a ninja. And yet, my body moved. Protecting a child was what a hero does.

And the bullet pierces through my chest.

You may ask me, how does getting shot feel? Well, I was surprised. I was mostly surprised that I moved to shield the small crying girl. Also, it is hurt like hell. 

The blood gushed out of my body; the bullet punctured my chest. And as my consciousness, I still do what I loved most...

"Those who can save no one...do not deserve to live..."

I was quoting from an anime.

~~this is line break~~

I woke up. It pretty unbelievable, but I woke up. 

Is this heaven? 

I sat in the train car. The chair was comfortable and fluffy, but the train car was plain otherwise—the machine's rumble and a familiar whistle from a distance.

Unless heaven is actually a train, I doubt this is heaven.

"Uh..."

I stood, checking my body, and found out I am gunshot-free. No blood, no wound. Even my clothes are clean.

"You seem confused," a voice called.

I find myself staring at a young girl with green hair tied into a ponytail. She sat in front of me, wearing a lovely black and red dress with a smile plastered on her face.

Green hair...yes. Real-life green hair. Did this girl dye her hair?

"Uh...well, I remember getting shot and dying...am I dead?"

"You are dead in your world," the green-haired girl nodded. She then continued, "The newspaper currently writing about your heroic sacrifice," she giggled, "King finds you interesting, so he gives you a second chance."

Ah...that man with a blurry face? 

"He finds your action admirable," the green-haired girl smiled, "And well, he sent you to a new world where a person like you needed."

"Is this where this train goes?" I asked, "Wow...is this like...Den-liner, but across dimension?"

"No, no," The green-haired girl denied, "This place is actually a manifestation of your soul?"

I looked around. A manifestation of my soul? Really? This car looked like it was made of woods. The sound of the train that can be heard from afar suggests that this is a steam train.

But I never ride a train like this before. Is this my soul?

As in reading my mind, the green-haired girl continued, "It does not come from your memories. It is more of symbolic places, and while memories affect this place to an extent, it is not decided by that."

"You lost me," I replied, "Well, I will just call it my Velvet Room..."

As in on cue, the car suddenly shifted. The light dimmed, the furniture changed into a more luxurious one. A velvet decorated the car here and there and then...I heard a piano’s tone. It was very familiar music.

"Welcome to your velvet room," the green-haired girl said, her clothes now changed into a familiar hotel room-like uniform, "My name is Anna, and I will be your guide in this journey."

What?

"I said your memories could affect this place to an extent," the now-introduced Anna replied, "You are still in a train, but now we have a velvet room decoration inside it. Neat, right?"

"Then, who are you?" I asked.

"As I said, I am Anna, your guide," she suddenly shuffles a tarot card, "You are born in January, right? Then I will pull one card for you."

When she finished shuffling the deck, she pulled one card, and suddenly it floats in front of me. It reveals itself as the tower.

"Oooh~! First time and you got terrible reading already. The Tower card symbolizes disaster, you know? But it also represents a change, a fresh start on equal footing."

"Uh..."

Something terrible will happen to you, but if you overcome it, you will start a new. I learned a long time ago that running from bad luck is not always a good thing, so face the disaster, okay?" 

The train whistles can be heard, and the train was now slowing down.

"We reach our destination," Anna finally said, putting back the tower card from the deck."

"The Train will arrive shortly on Kamihama. Please be careful when exiting," an announcement suddenly can be heard, and soon the train comes to a halt.

"Kamihama?"

"Your new home," Anna answered, "You will be given memories as if you lived on another world your entire life. You will have a parent, a family. A new background. The moment you step out of this train, you will get all you need."

"That very convenient," I said.

"The King even give you one gift," Anna said, "He said that a man like you need the power to match. But while he gave you a gift, it is not guaranteed that you can use that gift."

"I wonder if that was what you mean in your reading," I mouthed, "The Tower...A terrible thing I need to overcome."

"Who knows," Anna smiled, "Now, hush-hush."

I stood and finally stepped out of the train, to a new world, to a new life. Hopefully, I will not get shot by a robber this time.

As I stepped out, the sunshine hit my face. 


	2. Beginning and new Meeting

Nanami Yachiyo, 19 years old, is upset. A letter just arrived from her grandmother that a cousin will come. He was the same age as her, and although Yachiyo vaguely remembers playing with him together, they aren't that close. Maybe they met only once or twice a year when the Nanami Family gathered in Kobe.

 _"Your cousin Haruto is accepted in a college in Kamihama. I figured staying with you in Mikazuki Villa will be cheaper than renting a new apartment,"_ the letter said, _"Plus, you need someone to accompany you, right? I will be worried if you keep living alone in Kamihama._

She was living with a young man. She wondered how that goes on her head. They were family, so she was forced to accept him anyway. That is why the blue-haired girl was currently in Kamihama North Station, waiting for her cousin.

"A train will arrive soon. Please stand behind the yellow line," an announcement sounded, and soon a train comes to a halt in the station.

Yachiyo looked around and soon find the blue-haired young man stepped out of the train with a heavy bag. Yachiyo waved her hand, and the young man smiled and approached Yachiyo.

"It has been a while, Haruto," Yachiyo greeted, "You grow taller, I see."

The young man look stunned for a second before mumbling, "Your hair blue…"

"Grandma forbids me to dye my hair even if I want to, so, of course, it's blue," Yachiyo said, "what idiot thing are you talking about. Yours also blue!"

"Oh yeah," Haruto nodded as if he just realized something.

Yachiyo ignored that and then walked, "Come on, I imagine you are tired, so let's go home."

"Home," Haruto looks confused.

"You okay?" Yachiyo asked.

"Just tired, I guess," Haruto replied and followed Yachiyo outside the station.

Her cousin didn't look well, so it better for them to reach home and rest faster. Plus, Yachiyo needs to go to patrol Shinsei wards. And so, the pair of cousins ride a taxi toward Mikazuki Villa. The house that Yachiyo called 'home' since high school and a new house for Haruto.

~~this is line break~~

Two weeks passed since Haruto's arrival at Kamihama. It was a comfortable city to live in. Haruto himself learns about the town. Kamihama is divided into several wards. Haruto began to learn what places he will visit during his stay in this lovely city. The Mikazuki Villa–the name of the mansion he and his cousin live in- are in Shinsei wards. A two-story building with a comfortable atmosphere and a lot of room. It was used as a dormitory for a nearby campus. But since grandmother Nanami was sick and moved away, only Yachiyo occupy this mansion, and now his cousin too.

The campus life was enjoyable, but living in the Mikazuki Villa was sometimes awkward. Yachiyo was busy and rarely stayed at home. She had said she worked as a model and often needed to go out suddenly and go home exhausted and fell asleep quickly for a long time. Haruto wondered if living as a model taken a toll on her. She is the one who cooks and cleans the house. She also busies with her college and modeling job.

So one day, Haruto decided to cook for Yachiyo. When the young woman wakes up that day, she was surprised to see Haruto handling the kitchen with a delicious smell ready on the dinner table.

"So you can cook," Yachiyo said stoically.

Haruto was disappointed that Yachiyo isn't as surprised as he thought she would be.

"I did, although my recipe repertoire isn't that many," Haruto answered as he finally joins the dinner table with the young woman, "So, can you trust me in cooking from now on?"

Yachiyo took a chopstick and then ate. She tried the miso soup first and then the grilled mackerel and the rice. She nodded.

"I will let you cook breakfast, although I will still be the one who does the shopping," Yachiyo said.

Haruto nodded, understanding that the blue-haired girl enjoyed shopping. As they began eating in silence, Yachiyo suddenly looked around.

"Something wrong?" Haruto asked.

"I thought I heard rat," Yachiyo said.

Rat? Haruto tilted his head. He heard nothing but wondered if Yachiyo was hiding something. It is always hard to understand what Yachiyo feel. His cousin was still cold, calm, collected. If this were anime, Haruto would certainly say she is a ‘Kuudere.’ It is hard to tell what she thinks based on her expression. Yachiyo’s face is always as cool as a cucumber. So while Haruto doubted Yachiyo hear the rat, he doesn't know if she lied or not.

He sighed. Haruto was usually good at reading people. Maybe people in Kamihama work differently? He wondered.

When they finished breakfast, both of them cleaned the dinner table and washed the dish in silence.

"Where will you go out today?" Haruto asked absentmindedly.

"Job," Yachiyo answered shortly.

He hoped he could talk more with Yachiyo. But when they finished cleaning up, Yachiyo leaves the Mikazuki Villa with Haruto staring at the door. He sighed again. He went to his room and did some homework he hadn't done. 

But before Haruto even climbed the room, he caught something with his eyes. It was swift, so he wasn't sure what that was. But the young man wonders: while Yachiyo probably corrects that something is here, it wasn't a rat.

~~this is line break~~

Yachiyo walked toward her destination. It was called Coordinators Shop. However, what is called ‘Coordinators Shop’ wasn’t an ordinary shop. A young woman managed that shop, and the young woman had a particular skill. His particular skill is why she was called ‘Coordinators.’ Her destination was in a tall, abandoned building. Four-story building full of trash. At a glance, you wouldn't think someone lived here. But when Yachiyo reached the third floor and knocked on the door, a voice called.

"Yes, you can enter."

Yachiyo entered. The room was expansive, with several sofas and a table in the room's center with bluish stained glass in the room's back replacing the window. A young woman with stewardess-like clothes smiled at her.

"It has been a while you come here, Yachiyo-san, "The white-haired girl walked toward the sink with pair of a cup on hand, "Would you like tea?" she asked while washing them.

"I won't be long," Yachiyo replied, "Recently, I feel a magic signature I didn't recognize around my house. Is there any new magical girl in the area?"

"Hum…that would be hard to answer," Mitama replied, smiling, "As a coordinator, I may know every magical girl in Kamihama, but I am a coordinator, and I can't give you information about my client that easily," she finished washing the cup of tea and then washed her hand.

If a stranger heard their conversation, people would probably chalk up their talk as non-sense. Magical girl? That was just a TV show, right? But for those two young women, it was quite real.

"I didn't appreciate someone invaded my house," Yachiyo then put a small ball with black color. The ball has metal decoration, but it has no shine at all, "Is there any magical girl who can conceal their presence?"

Mitama smiled and took the small ball, pocketing them quickly before sitting on the sofa, "There is one magical girl who has invisibility. But I heard she is recently missing and knowing her, and I doubt she will use her ability to go to your house. "

Yachiyo nodded and left the room, but before she reaches the door, her phone rang. Yachiyo took it after seeing Haruto's name on the screen.

"Hello, oh, it connected! I just saw a weird man kidnap children!" Haruto said from the other side. His tones panic, but Haruto continues, “I saw a strange man from my window, so I followed him. Then I found another strange man with a bunch of children!” His voice got higher, and he's talking got quicker, “I'm worried about the children, you know? They look like they're hypnotized. I'm worried. And no one seems to realize what happened! Is something wrong with people in Kamihama? I shouted ‘kidnapper!’ and no one listening to me,” Haruto finally out of breath and paused to take a breath. After that, he added, “Oh, the man looks strange too. Heck, his head looks like an arc ruler..he can’t be human, right? Do monsters exist in Kamihama?"

A man with the head of an arc ruler made of metal? Yachiyo's mind raced.

"You are awfully chatty. Are you sure you do not imagine things?" Yachiyo asked back calmly.

Her mind was in a panic, but showing that she knows about the monster he followed will blow her secret.

"I am chatty when I am in a panic," Haruto answered, "Anyway, I am currently at the bus stop near Mikazuki villa. There was a small alley beside an abandoned bicycle shop. Oh…there is a portal here."

"Haruto, don't enter that portal!" Yachiyo said, but the call was cut quickly.

Yachiyo breathed, trying to calm her mind. Why is she panicking? Haruto was not someone she knows closely, yet her mind was racing just by knowing that Haruto was following a familiar.

"Mitama, have you heard non a magical girl seeing familiar's true appearance?" she asked

"That never happen before," Mitama replied, "Unless she has the potential to be a magical girl."

"I need to go," Yachiyo said.

Her ring then transformed into a gem, and as her body enveloped in light, her clothes suddenly changed. She now wore a blue dress decorated with a lot of stars. Her chest was now covered with a golden-trimmed breastplate, and her arm was wearing brown gloves. A halberd appeared on her right hand, and then she dashed out of the building.

Nanami Yachiyo has now worn her magical girl outfit, and with that, she unlocked power. Enough power to fight against a monster.

"Take care~!" said Mitama as she waved with a worried smile, "Now, I wonder how surprised Momoko will when she knows I washed the cup myself."

~~this is line break~~

Haruto entered strange places.

Well, 'strange' is not enough to describe this place. It's like how this place is drawn with actual clothes and colored string while the rest of the world is drawn in anime. Haruto just entered a hill, but the hill feels and looks like it is made of giant wool.

The children he followed were herded like sheep. They obeyed without question and approaching a fence. Inside the fence, there was a sheep—a giant sheep with multiple eyes. There were many men with weird heads around the giant sheep and several dotted around the hill. Either Haruto hallucinating, or he just entered an anime.

"Well, I wanted to enter an anime, once," Haruto sighed, "But what do I do?"

It was then quite clear that the closer those children get to the giant sheep, the more they were in danger. There is no way Haruto will let the giant sheep hurt the children. Haruto ran toward the closest sheepherder and kicked it. The faceless herder's body as hard as if made of metal, but the sheepherder was surprised and dropped its three-pronged staff.

Well, he now has a weapon. Without hesitation, Haruto runs toward the children, and he smacked the sheepherder that lead the group. The moment it did, the children suddenly fall to the ground.

Huh, that wasn't what Haruto expected.

The sheepherder he just smacked was clearly angry. It has no mouth and can't talk, but a string of incomprehensible sounds can be heard. When it's stomped the staff to the ground and then blow a small horn with its non-existent mouth, the children stood again and suddenly attacked Haruto.

Oh! So that how the sheepherder controlled them. But Haruto didn't have time to think about it. He ran toward where he just come from, hoping to provoke them enough to get the children outside. Not that smart, apparently.

But then, another sheepherder suddenly smacked him with their staff right in the head. Haruto falls to the ground, his nose bleeding. Meanwhile, the children held his body and dragged him toward the giant sheep. Guess that plan didn't work.

But suddenly, several halberds stabbed the sheepherders around Haruto, and they quickly turn into black mist. The children once again fall to the ground, faint.

"Yachiyo?"

Yes, Haruto can't believe what he just saw. Yachiyo wearing a strange outfit, landed near him with an angry face wielding an ornate halberd.

"You are not supposed to be here," Yachiyo said.

"Well, do you expect me just to let these children get kidnapped by a weird man with a weird head?" Haruto asked back.

"Yes," Yachiyo bluntly answered, "You have no power, so prioritize your safety!"

"I expected a kidnapper, not a monster," Haruto stubbornly replied.

"Then call the police, you numb-skull!" Yachiyo shouted.

But their fight was interrupted when the giant sheep with multiple eyes roared. Its limbs retracted, and suddenly, it rolls toward them.

Yachiyo spins her halberd and then stabbed it on the ground. Instantly, several halberds similar to the one she wields appeared, circling the two cousins along with the fainted children.

"Wait here," Yachiyo ordered before she jumped out of the fence she made and dashed toward the rolling sheep.

Yachiyo's fight was beautiful, Haruto thought. The moment she is close enough to the rolling giant sheep, she created three halberds and threw them right in front of the giant sheep. The giant sheep bounced back and stopped rolling. The giant sheep was clearly angry, but Yachiyo dashed forward and thrust her halberd toward the Giant sheep. The giant sheep was agile, however, as it moved around, dodging Yachiyo's attack.

However, Haruto can't keep watching Yachiyo's fight when the sheepherders gather around the fence. Unfortunately, he lost the staff he robbed from one of the sheepherders, and now he is sitting duck inside the fence Yachiyo made. One of the sheepherders stomped the ground with its staff three times and blew the horn again. Instantly, the children stood again.

The incomprehensible voice can be heard again; this time, it comes from multiple sheepherders, clearly angry, and the children now climbing each other to try to strangle Haruto. Will he get killed by hypnotized children he tries to help? No way! Haruto gruntled and tried to avoid the children. Haruto then realized that while the fence Yachiyo make may protect them from the sheepherders, it trapped him with the children. Haruto was finally brought down to the ground. Several hands in his neck as slowly he loses his consciousness.

On the verge of fainting, Haruto saw a door.

He opens them.

~~this is line break~~

I looked around and realized I just entered the compartment. My velvet room. Well, it isn't velvet room, but calling it a manifestation of my soul is boring. I looked around and wondered why I am here until I saw a familiar face.

"You are…Haruto Souma?" I asked.

"hahahahaha! So that how you see my form," The man laughed. His voice wasn't Haruto's voice, but he continued, "In a sense, I am indeed Haruto Souma. But I am not. That damned Demon King put me inside your soul, and now we are stuck together."

"You are Dragon…?"

"Yes, young man. I am indeed Dragon!" as he said that, the compartment, my velvet room, melted into the void.

Now, I am standing in the darkness with Souma Haruto. But his figure also melted, and then he turned into a dragon. He was flying around me.

"I will be happy if you get killed here and my soul back to where it belongs," Dragon said, "However, while Haruto will be fine without me. How about you?"

"I need your power," I replied, "Will you help me?"

"This world differs from your world and my world, and there is no telling what happens if you accept my power. Honestly, I prefer to leave you alone," Dragon laughed, "But that damned Demon King said to give you a chance. Tell me, young man, if you accept my power, and it will cause your death. Will you still do it?"

"This is the best chance of helping Yachiyo and saving those children," I replied, "Even if it got me killed, it was my decision. Right now, I need power."

"You will throw away your lives for strangers? You will risk yourself getting killed to save people from another world?" Dragon asked, surprised.

I nodded. The first time around, I said this because it sounded cool. But I got a second chance to live. So wholeheartedly, I repeated this, "Those who can save no one do not deserve to live…"

Dragon laughed.

"Fine then! Accept my power!" Dragon replied, "However, I do not know what happened after this. You may end up dead, and you may receive my power. Whatever the result, know this: I have given you hope. Use them wisely."

The Dragon was suddenly circling me several times before it entered my chest. The darkness becomes a light. For just a moment, I saw a man with a plain sugar donat on his hand smiling at me, approving, before my consciousness was pulled back to reality.

~~this is line break~~~~this is line break~~

Haruto woke up and then jumped. He was surprised, but his body jumped out of the fence easily. Well, that worked well. The children were still inside the fence Yachiyo made a while ago. Still, the sheepherders' attention was now fully on Haruto. Staff ready to attack him. But Haruto pulled a ring out of nowhere and wore them.

He knows how to use this ring. It was magic. The different ring has a different ability. But he knows about them all; knowledge of them was now inside his head. Haruto put the ring he wore on his belt buckle, and the belt declared, "Connect, please!"

A magic circle appeared near Haruto, and then he pulled a familiar gun-blade from inside the magic circle. He slashed several Sheepherders near him, and they quickly exploded one by one. So clearly, his weapon this time is more useful. Haruto dashed and slashed every sheepherder near him, and in a few seconds, no sheepherder remain, only fire.

Haruto looked at the children inside the fence. All of them fall back to the ground, unconscious. Some kids will probably wake up sore and smell like a sock because they piled on each other. But he didn't have time to carry all of them outside this place now.

Haruto's eyes scanned the wool hill, and he found Yachiyo quickly, still battling the giant sheep with the field now stabbed by several halberds.

"Yachiyo? You okay?" Haruto asked.

"I am fine, don't worry," Yachiyo replied without looking back.

But she clearly isn't. The giant sheep has kept rolling, trying to attack Yachiyo, and each time Yachiyo always stopped its movement. And every time Yachiyo tried to deal with another attack, the Giant sheep rolled again before trying to crush Yachiyo again. The game of cat and mouse keeps repeating, and Yachiyo, clearly exhausted.

Haruto tapped his belt buckle and then said, "You think this will work?"

 _"yes, you can transform. Something clearly changed, but you can use my power,"_ a voice whispered. No one besides Haruto heard that voice, but Haruto knows where it comes from. It continued, _"Let’s transform and see what happens after that.”_

Haruto nodded and pulled another ring.

 **“Driver On, please~!”** the belt declared when Haruto put a different ring and the belt buckle. The belt buckle instantly changed into a Wizard Driver, a big belt buckle with a hand mark on its center with a switch on its side.

However, Yachiyo was finally caught off-guard, and the giant sheep crashed on her, throwing her away. Haruto’s body moved, and he thankfully managed to catch her.

“You okay?” he asked as they landed on the ground.

“Didn’t I say to stay put?” Yachiyo asked, clearly agitated, “You have no power, so you can’t help me.”

“that where you are wrong, Yachiyo,” Haruto put Yachiyo down, “I have power now.”

Haruto pushed the switch on his belt, and the hand marking direction changed from right to left.

The belt declared, **“SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!” / “SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!” / “SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!”**

Haruto then put a red ring adorned with a red ruby on his left hand, pulled the small mask on them down.

 _“HENSHIN!”_ he declared.

And then hard put his hand in front of the belt buckle. The belt declared, **“Flame, Please!”**

A magic red circle appeared beside him, **“HI! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!”** and then it engulfed his body. When the magic circle disappeared, a black armor formed on Haruto’s body with a red jewel around his chest and face.

“You are a magical girl?” Yachiyo asked.

“I am male!” Haruto replied, offended.

“Then how can you transform?” Yachiyo asked again.

Haruto’s hand moved again, switching his sword into a gun mode. As he shoots the giant sheep approaching their way, Haruto declared.

“Because I am a wizard. Kamen rider Wizard.”

~~this is line break~~

This magic, Yachiyo finally understands. The magic presence she felt around the house was Haruto’s. Yachiyo takes a deep breath and then readied her halberd.

“You ready then?” Haruto asked.

Yachiyo nodded.

“Very well,” Haruto shot the giant sheep several times, trying to stop its movement, “Can you make a fence around the sheep?”

Yachiyo looked at his soul gem, the crescent moon-shaped gem on her chest. It was now murky, but she figured she can still make some halberd. So she did. She uses her magic and creates several halberds. Yachiyo then launched it around the giant sheep. The giant sheep was now confused.

The giant sheep rolled its body again, forcing its way to break Yachiyo’s fence. And broke it did. But Haruto smiled and put a different ring on his finger.

 **“Big, please!”** from his belt, a voice declared.

A magic circle appeared in front of Haruto. When he put his hand through them, his hand became giant and caught the giant sheep, stopping its movement. He then throws the giant sheep toward the sky, where it rolls helplessly.

Yachiyo readied his halberd and then jumped toward the giant sheep. Slashing it as hard as she can before it falls to the ground, Wounded.

Haruto then turned his gun into sword mode, opened the hand mark on the blade, then put his ringed fingers on them as in shaking hands.

 **“Come and Slash; shake hands!”** The sword declared fire gathered on its baled, **“Fire Slash Strike!”**

And then Haruto dashed toward the sheep giant and then slashed it. His slash cut the giant sheep into two and then burned it. When Haruto finished his attack, the giant sheep exploded behind Haruto.

“That…never happened before,” Yachiyo muttered.

A black ball encased in ornate metal dropped when the fire subsided, and soon the whole hill disappeared. They were now inside an old building with the children still sleeping inside a fence Yachiyo made.

“Well, that wasn’t hard,” Haruto said.

The armor on Haruto’s body disappeared, and he walked toward Yachiyo, “Now, we just need to bring back…” Haruto didn’t finish his word before suddenly he falls on the floor with his face.

Yachiyo looked at him, surprised. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is three kind of Point of View.  
> First Person, Third Person omniscient and Third Person Limited.
> 
> In first person point of view, the story is told from the narrator’s perspective. a first person point of view makes the narrator the eyewitness to the plot of the story. Using a first person point of view allows an author to dive much more deeply into the narrator’s character
> 
> next is, third person omniscient. in this Point of view, the narrator uses third person pronouns like “he,” “she,” “they,” and “their” to refer to all the characters in the work. because this is a third person omniscient perspective, the narrator is given god-like qualities over the story. That means the narrator can dive into any character’s head and share their thoughts and emotions with the reader.
> 
> Then there is Third Person Limited. Instead of all knowing like omniscient, the narrator is limited to giving you the perspective of a single character. The narrator can peek inside the character’s head to share their thoughts, feelings, and experiences, similar to a first person point of view. Unlike first person, however, a narrator using a third person limited point of view can also zoom out to give readers a better understanding of how the character they’re following fits into the text’s plot, setting, or situation!
> 
> In case you are confused: This story use First Person Point of View when inside 'My velvet Room' and then Third Person Limited for the rest of story.


	3. What is in Kamihama?

~~Chapter 02 start~~

“Good job~!” Anna smiled, proud, “You have passed your trial!”

I was in my Velvet Room. The familiar piano tune playing in the background while Anna sat in front of me. A familiar face of Souma Haruto look annoyed as he sat on the neighboring chair.

“I am surprised it worked well,” Souma Haruto, or rather, Dragon, said, “That damned Demon King probably did something to your soul.”

“Well, it worked,” Anna calmed Dragon down, “Plus, you have nicer places here.”

“While I am glad I can eat and drink in this train, this is not home,” Dragon complained.

“You get to eat and drink?” I asked back, “How does the manifestation of soul give you food?”

“He did,” Anna pointed at Dragon, “I don’t need to, but I enjoyed. This place is a manifestation of your soul, remember? That is why it can replicate anything you have gone through, including…” Anna knocked the table. Suddenly hot cup of ramen appeared, “producing the food you have eaten.”

Dragon knocked on the table. Suddenly a donut with peanut topping appeared, “I am glad I can finally taste non-plain sugar donut,” he said as he ate them.

“This is not actual food, sadly,” Anna said, “but Dragon eat your soul energy.”

“Soul Energy?” I asked back.

“That how our magic works right now,” Dragon said as he summoned another doughnut, this time a chocolate one, “The magic you use is fueled by your soul. I converted your soul into magic with the Wizard Driver so it can run out. Unfortunately, I still have no idea if it can recover or not. So try not to use them too much.”

It is bizarre looking at Haruto eating a doughnut beside his favorite, a plain sugar one.

“Gotcha,” I nodded, taking Dragon’s message to heart, “What will happen if we ran out f that soul energy?”

“No idea. Would you like to try?’ Dragon asked.

That ominous. I hope it wasn’t anything terrible. Maybe I can find out if there is a mana recovery potion like in RPG?

Ignoring my woe, Anna pulled out a deck of card, “Now, how about some fortune-telling?” Anna offered, “The velvet room in your memories always gives one every time the protagonist enters them. Might as well keep the tradition, right?”

Anna shuffled her deck of cards, and then when she put the deck down on the table, two cards floated from the top of the deck: an upside-down card with a man sat on a throne and another card a man with his right hand raised.

“The Emperor reversed, and the Hierophant,” Anna began, “Reversed Emperor means indecision and lack of strength while the Hierophant means mercy, compassion, forgiveness.”

“You will feel standing on shaky ground. For once, you will not solve this problem alone, and you will need authority. But the solution exists. It isn’t in you; it isn’t for you to decide. Look around you and learn compassion.”

“What does…”

“It time to wake up,” and as she said that, my view become to darken and then…

~~this is line break~~

When Haruto opened his eyes, he found out that he still in the old building. The children are gone, but Yachiyo sat not too far from him, looking at the sword-gun he wields.

“You finally woke up,” Yachiyo said, giving back his sword-gun, “It didn’t disperse when you fainted.”

“Men didn’t faint. We passed out,” Haruto replied, “It isn’t dispersing because it wasn’t made of magic,” I said as I put a ring on my finger and put them on the buckled of my belt.

 **“Connect, please~!”** it declared, and as Haruto expected red magic circle appeared. Haruto put the Sword-gun through it and when he pulled out his hand, the magic circle dispersed.

“So what are you?” Yachiyo asked, “How do you get that power? I thought only Magical girl can use magic.”

“Wait, you seriously are a magical girl?” Haruto asked back, but Yachiyo just keeps her mouth shut, waiting for an answer with an annoyed face.

“Oh, fine!” Haruto stood and then walked, “Let’s talk while walking.”

The two exited the old decrepit building side by side. At first, without talking. It was still noon, and while both Haruto and Yachiyo know both of them to have something to do later, the pair of cousin wisely keeps silent.

When the two finally outside, Haruto asked, “Where are the children, by the way?”

“They woke up safely, unharmed, and then I asked them to go home,” Yachiyo replied, “I manage to convince them they have just fainted because there is poison on this building.”

They walked on silent before Haruto proposed an idea.

“You still have a job right after this, right?” He asked, “How about I accompany you to your job?”

He put on a ring again, and when his belt declared, **“Connect, please~!”** Haruto casually took out a motorcycle. Yachiyo looked surprised, but disappointingly, the young woman regained her composure right after.

“I know it. You can be surprised,” Haruto smiled.

~~this is line break~~

Nanami Yachiyo, 19 years old, was rarely nervous. In her agency, she was famous for having no expression outside the job. It makes people step away and never get close, making her double life as a magical girl easier.

But today feel different. People smiled at her more often when she walked by. When she finally entered her manager’s office, her manager, Kamiyama-san, was surprised.

“You…brought a boy,” She said.

Kamiyama-san was a twenty-something woman. Yachiyo was sure she was far older than her, but Kamiyama-san never states her age clearly. She has been her manager since she starts her career and has been approved by her grandmother.

“I am Nanami Haruto, Nanami Yachiyo’s cousin,” Haruto introduced herself, “I am sorry if I am bothering you today.”

“So you are the boy who Nanami-baasan tell me about,” Kamiyama-san replied, “You have no problem living with her, right?”

“I manage,” Haruto nodded, “I am worried and curious about her job, so I convinced Yachiyo to take me here. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Well, we need a bodyguard recently,” Kamiyama-san said, “Someone has been stealing our model’s clothes, so we would be glad to have you. But try not to enter a room without permission, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Haruto gives a salute while smirking.

“Don’t call me that,” Kamiyama-san’s forehead twitched.

Then, Yachiyo’s manager listed her job today. Studio 6 and she will wear a brand new dress that will go on the story next week. Yachiyo diligently noted down what she needs to do. That kind of thing is usually given to both the model and the cameraman. How the atmosphere they wanted, what the clothes designer wants to show with her clothes.

They then walked together toward studio 7, lead by Kamiyama-san.

“So, let’s play question game,” Haruto suggested, “we will ask a question in turn and each answer honestly.”

Yachiyo nodded at that. They stopped for a moment, did a quick rock-paper-scissor game before walking again as if nothing happened. Kamiyama-san didn’t even realize what happened behind her. Although Yachiyo caught some other female model snickered, probably trying to make a story and explain what they just did.

“Where did you get your power?” Yachiyo asked first.

Haruto regretted using a rock as his first choice, but he admitted defeat and answered first, “Someone kidnapped me when I was a child. He did the ritual, but the ritual failed. I learned later that it was for gathering magic on earth, but ended up activating my magic instead.”

“Who did…”

“That not how you play this game, right?” Haruto reminded Yachiyo, “How about you? How did you get your power?”

Yachiyo didn’t want to answer this at first. Too much string attached to this, and magical girls have despaired for knowing this. Should Yachiyo answer this question truthfully? What will happen if Haruto knows about this?

“One day, a small cat-rabbit thing called Kyuubey appeared. It said I have potential. And Kyuubey offered me a wish in exchange for fighting a Witch,” Yachiyo felt nostalgic. If she recalls, Kyuubey also first appeared in Studio 7. Yachiyo then pointed at the ring on her finger, “I remember what Kyuubey said.”

_I can grant you a wish. It can be anything. I can grant even a miracle. But in exchange for one wish, a soul gem will be created, and girls who have soul gem will have a duty to fight witches._

“Damn…!” Haruto muttered.

“Is something wrong?” Yachiyo asked.

“Nothing,” Her cousin said. But looking at his face, it clearly wasn’t ‘nothing.’ He was deep in thought, and his expression turned serious.

For Yachiyo to see this serious side of Haruto was a rarity. That young man usually looked always relaxed. Although she later learned, Haruto wasn’t stupid or lazy, it still surprises her when Haruto changed his behavior.

They finally arrived at Lift. When they entered, Kamiyama-san suddenly turned into Haruto and looked at his eyes directly. Something Yachiyo learned her manager always did when she threatening people.

“Haruto-san, if you see Yachiyo suddenly escaped, please stop this girl, okay?” Kamiyama-san warned.

“Kamiyama-san, you…”

“You always said you go to the toilet, but I will never believe you when you go and didn’t come back for half an hour,” Kamiyama-san cut Yachiyo’s word before she even said what she wants to.

Haruto, meanwhile, laughed at her expense. Something that Yachiyo quickly stops by pinching Haruto’s arm.

When the lift finally opened again, they get out and turn the corner to enter a studio7. This studio was expansive, and half of them were decorated like a garden with a fake flower.

Yachiyo quickly walked toward the dressing room while Kamiyama-san guided Haruto to people who worked at this studio today. Yachiyo entered the dressing room and find one other model ready to do the photoshoot with her.

“Ah, Yachiyo-san, it has been a while,” the girl greeted.

“Sayuki-san, it has been a while,” Yachiyo nodded.

The staff directed her to the dress she will wear today, three in total, and after Yachiyo changed her clothes, she sits, and the staff doing her makeup. They sat silently for a few moments before one of the makeup staff suddenly asked.

“Nanami-san, I heard you bought a boy today. Is it true?”

“I did,” Yachiyo replied, “He is my cousin, and since Grandmother worried about my job recently, he is here to check on me.”

“Ah, I hope your job will not be hindered by this,” other staff joined in, “Did you heard about that Shudo girl? Her job decreased after management found out she is dating a boy.”

Yachiyo nodded their warning, a clear message that people in her job line should keep their relationship secret to keep the purity image.

“I think Yachiyo-san will be fine,” Sayuki said, “She is just a model after all. If she can’t find a job, I am sure other agencies will still hire her.”

True. And even without that, Yaciyo’s wish keeps her working on this line of works. After the makeup finally finished, the two girls stepped out of the dressing room and toward the camera.

Sayuki wasn’t actually a model, but an idol. But the two girls look beautiful in the dress they wore, and they followed the cameraman’s direction dutifully. Yachiyo glimpsed Haruto, who is surprised with her wide range of expression. Haruto seems to think of her as a ‘kuudere.’ A girl who rarely expresses herself, and her cousin takes joy to try to make her do various expressions.

Last night, Haruto made a spicy curry just to make her show some expression. Too bad her curry was not as spicy as he thought. It was very delicious, however.

When they finally take a break, Haruto approaches her to bring her a bottle of water. She takes this chance to continue their game.

“Good job there,” Haruto praised, “You really are a professional model.”

Yachiyo drunk her water and then asked, “Who is your kidnapper? Is there a chance people like you will appear?”

“That is two questions,” Haruto pointed out, “Oh well, I will ignore it since I can’t answer the first question. I don’t know who he is. But for the second question, I doubt it. The man who kidnapped me was killed in that accident, among every other people. Only I survived.”

Yachiyo realized that Haruto’s eyes were looking elsewhere, even though they were now sitting side by side. Did the accident hurt him? Yachiyo put her water bottle down, and finally, her cousin asked the next question.

“Can you tell me more about Magical girls in this city?” Haruto asked.

That was a strange question. Yachiyo expected him to ask about how her power work or more about Kyuubey. But he didn’t, and instead, he asked about other magical girls. Yachiyo feels that her cousin hiding something.

“I will tell you what I can do later,” Haruto suddenly said, “That monster…”

“Witch,” Yachiyo whispered.

“Yes, that witch. It was strong. I doubt one person can defeat it. If there are so many witches that Kyuubey needed to recruit people, I figured you are not the only magical girls she contracted.”

Did he figure that out just by listening to her answer?

“Yes, there are a lot of magical girls in Kamihama alone,” Yachiyo finally answered, “For some reason, witches in this city are stronger than other places. So the girls have made a small group and hunting them down. That girl, for example,” Yachiyo pointed out at Sayuki on the other side of the room, “She teamed up with two other girls, one also a model. But because there are so many magical girls, I am not exactly sure how many are total in Kamihama.”

The cameraman called for Yachiyo, a sign that her break is finished. She stood and waved her hand to Haruto before entering the dressing room, ready for the next dress. Her job will not finish until evening. Sayuki bid her farewell on the noon before her friend, a blonde-haired girl named Ria, replaced her and did a photoshoot with her until evening.

When Yachiyo finally finished all the photoshoots for today, she was surprised to find out that Haruto just caught the man stealing the model’s clothes for more than a month. He looked so smug, but Yachiyo keeps her expression neutral. The blue-haired young woman figured that Haruto did this probably because he wants to see her surprised face.

~~this is line break~~

The days go on. Life continues. While still attending college, Haruto now gets busier with the addition of house works. Yachiyo finally decided that Haruto need to help around and give him the task of cleaning the first floor of the mansion.

“The second floor is forbidden. This mansion used to be girl dormitories, so I don’t want you to find something you aren’t supposed to,” Yachiyo had said.

Plus, Yachiyo’s room was also upstairs. So the message was loud and clear. Haruto’s room was on the first floor, near the living room. Thankfully, he didn’t need to go to the second floor to take a bath since the first floor already has a bathroom and toilet.

While doing his daily task cleaning the first floor, Haruto realized there are so many things in these places that impossible to be owned by Yachiyo alone. Like the cup in various shapes, which obviously owned by different people.

Mikazuki Villa also has a storage room, and at this, Haruto smiled.

“Can I use this room?” Haruto asked Yachiyo one day after dinner.

“What do you need for?” Yachiyo asked back.

“Garage,” Haruto replied.

Of course, Yachiyo will look at Haruto with a weird face. This room has no connection outside, and its location makes it impossible to make a door outside. So Haruto brought Yachiyo outside and pulled out his ring.

**“Connect, please~!”**

Haruto pulled his motorcycle out of his usual magic circle. Yachiyo looks thoughtful.

“Normally, I pulled this motorcycle from my home in Kobe. but connecting my places to here takes more magic than I am comfortable with,” Haruto explained, “So I planned to put all here.”

“Is your magic limited?” Yachiyo asked.

“No idea,” Haruto answered honestly, “I never usually use magic, you know. Until I met that with we fight together, I didn’t even transform into Kamen Rider.”

Yachiyo was currently watching her cousin pulling out all stuff from her connection gate and putting them in the storage room.

“Then, you shouldn’t use your magic recklessly, right?” Yachiyo replied, “Leave this witch fighting to the existing magical girls. We have a lot already in Kamihama.”

Haruto’s hand stopped. He looked at Yachiyo for a few seconds before pulling out his gun sword.

“Do you know why I was given this?” Haruto put down his gun sword, “Made with silver alloy and strengthened with magic. Using a silver bullet. That was expensive, and it is hard to make. But someone gives me this. I didn’t get this from my magic either. Someone entrusted me with this weapon.”

Yachiyo didn’t answer. But Haruto continued anyway.

“A man saved my life. He gives me a second chance to live and because I die…almost died saving someone, he gives me this weapon,” Haruto said, “He asked me ‘why did I save someone despite risking my life? I can just walk away and do nothing, right?”

Haruto smiled at Yachiyo, “At that man I answered: “Those who can save no one…do not deserve to live…”

“I would rather not having you running around saving people,” Yachiyo replied, “If I am not a magical girl, I won’t hunt witch either, you know.”

“But you did hunt them,” Haruto pointed out, “I bet deep down, you thought hunting witch will save people.”

“I hunt witches because it is my duty,” Yachiyo replied.

“Well, you can’t stop me from helping people even if you force me to,” Haruto smiled.

“So you will risk yourself even if there is a chance you will get killed?” Yachiyo asked again. The atmosphere felt heavy the moment that sentence come out of the young woman’s mouth.

But Haruto smiled, “If I can save people in exchange for my life, then my life is worth living, right?”

“The stubbornness of Nanami blood flowing on you too, I guess,” Yachiyo stood, “Just don’t make a mess on place, okay? I don’t want to see a hole in the wall,” And then she would leave Haruto alone.

When Haruto finished putting all his stuff in the storage room, he decided to ride his motorcycle around, hoping to better know this city. The young man told his housemate that he will go exploring, and Yachiyo warned him about many things. Reminding that not all Magical girls are friendly.

“And don’t go east,” Yachiyo sternly warned.

The young woman sounds like a worrywart mother, sometimes.

She didn’t tell why, but that because Yachiyo was in a hurry. Since the blue-haired girl delegated many things around the house to Haruto, she has better rest. But she often almost late to appointments like today. Maybe Haruto should tell Yachiyo to stop patrolling at night?

Nah, Haruto doubted Yachiyo will listen to him. She also has the stubbornness of Nanami Blood.

So after washing the dish and making sure that the home is safe, Haruto rode his motorcycle, visiting places that his friend tells him to visit. He tries to remember those places, and after putting them on the map application on his phone, Haruto’s journey began.

~~this is line break~~

Togame Momoko, a high school girl in Kamihama affiliated school, was tired. There was a lot of shopping to be done, and it wasn’t even for her family. She sighed and wondered why she accepted this job months ago. The blonde-haired girl regrets it, but if she stops, no one gonna feeds her worrywart employer.

“Oh, cuties,” suddenly a group of boys called out to her.

Momoko looked and found realized that she was now surrounded by unflattering company. About eight boys were surrounding her and blocking her exit. Momoko was flattered when someone thinks she is cute enough to be a pickup target, but she wished they are a better company.

Momoko stood up and picked up her shopping bag again, trying to leave.

“Now, cutie pie, you shouldn’t just leave when we just arrive,” one of the boys, a one with sunglasses, said while showing his best smile, “You know, we are just a bunch of boys, and boys need their flower to accompany them.”

Momoko tried to hold her laugh. They thought that was the best pick up line? Momoko put down her shopping bag. She was trained in self-defense and being a magical girl, she is stronger than an average human. Momoko hoped she will never resort to doing that, but some people are not that good.

“I have no interest in you a bunch of lunatic,” Momoko said, “And honestly, you need a major fashion overhaul before you pick a girl.”

She was exasperated. The boys who pick up on her when she is with Kaede and Rena have better fashion sense–and breath- than these unflattering companies. They wore a leather jacket with mismatching pants! Who does that? Even worse, those pants are brightly colored! How do they think it was a good idea?

Worse of all, the leader wears a pair of sunglasses! The leader looks angry but make a cramped smile and pulled out a small knife.

“You know you will still follow us if you don’t want to get hurt,” The leader said, “It wasn’t us who want you, cutie pie. You beat the wrong person.”

Momoko tried to remember who she beat recently. Still, before she gets the answer, a motorcycle suddenly comes between Momoko and the leather jacket group. Some of them were surprised and jumped back, avoiding the newcomer.

“Oh, so you are here. I have been searching for you,” as if oblivious, the newcomer looked at Momoko, look genuinely relieved.

Momoko gotta admit that the boy was handsome. She looks older, with light blue hair and wearing a red hoodie. The belt he wore was attention-grabbing. Overall, he has a better fashion sense than the leather jacket group with brightly colored pants.

“Dude, what the hell!” the leader said, clearly angry, “She is our dibs. Go bother someone else!” he played with his knife, showing them to the newcomer.

“Is that supposed to make me scared?” the blue-haired young man asked, “Because I am unimpressed.”

“How about this, then…” Suddenly he pulled a bigger knife. It wasn’t a meat cleaver, but it still big enough to be threatening.

“Are you overcompensating for something? Because I am still unimpressed,” the man quickly said, “Let’s go. We don’t have time to waste. I have been searching for you for half an hour, you know,” he looked back at Momoko.

“You dare to ignore me!” The leader was finally hit by his boiling point. But before he even moves a muscle, the newcomer kicked the leader’s face.

“You guys should learn again how to approach a lady,” The newcomer was now looking pissed and get off his motorcycle.

“You guys, attack!” the leader ordered.

Momoko wondered if she should help. The man clearly knows self-defense. Maybe taekwondo?

There were seven people in the group. Two of them attacked together, but the newcomer just dodges them, making the two of the boys punched each other and then kicked the two away. Angered by this, two other people pull out a knife and try to slash her savior, but he has no trouble catching one knife and kicked the other. He forced the attack he caught to drop the knife by twisting the hand holding the knife before throwing him down with a judo throw.

Unknowingly, one of them attacked from the back. Momoko tried to join the fry. But stopped when the blue-haired young man crouched, then turned back, and then push the attacker with his shoulder without missing a beat before turning back again and then kicked the head of the only one to remain.

Seven people were defeated in under a minute. It was a quick fight. But those groups didn’t like to want to give up and stood again. Ready to fight. Of course, some of them still have a knife. But Momoko witnessed her savior goes on the offensive. Dashed toward the group and, one by one, catching their hand and forced them to drop their hand before punching them in their guts.

Momoko was genuinely charmed by her savior. She didn’t realize that the leader has sneaked behind her. The man with sunglasses then grabbed her and now putting a knife in her neck.

“Stop!” the leader said, his smelly breath bothering Momoko, “stop if you don’t want this girl to get hurt!”

Momoko’s savior was calm.

“She didn’t actually need a saving, you know,” The man said.

Oh, he already knows. Momoko nodded and then stomped her captor’s foot before twisting her body skillfully to escape the smelly breath and then throw the leader down on the ground.

The leader’s face was pure terror. With that one show of dominance, the unflattering companies leave the area.

“I appreciate your help,” Momoko said, “Thank you. But this is not a ploy to charm me, right?”

“If I want to create a ploy and save you like a knight in shining armor, I will pick a group with better fashion sense,” His savior said with a small smile, “I just saw you in need of help from afar. Figured I will be a good extra hand. Although I didn’t know, I need to fight them to make them leave.”

Momoko nodded. She didn’t think about it, but fighting against eight people might be too hard indeed.

“Well, Thanks for your help,” Momoko finally admitted.

“Do you need help with that bag? Because my motorcycle probably can give you a lift,” his savior offered.

“Oh, don’t bother. I was close enough to my destination,” Momoko refused. She didn’t want some stranger to know where she worked. So she refused politely, “Still, thanks for the offer.”

“It is fine,” the man said, “be careful on the way, okay? if you see me on the street, say hi to me. My name is Nanami Haruto,” the blue-haired young man ride on his motorcycle again, “See you around~!” and then leave her.

Nanami? Momoko thought. Is she related to…her mind was interrupted; however, she felt a witch nearby. She sighed. She picks up her shopping bag and then followed the trail of a presence nearby.

~~this is line break~~

Haruto sighed when he was stopped by the police. The police checked stopped him because he thought Haruto was underage. But showing his driver's license quickly makes the police apologize. It will embarrass if the girl he just saved a while ago saw him get stopped by police. But thankfully, Haruto didn’t see her nearby. She may be still in the area after all. Haruto just starts his motorcycle before a familiar boy suddenly approached the police.

“Officer! Help! My friend getting attacked by a monster!”

It was one of the people he was just beaten. They are a group who wears a leather jacket and brightly colored pants. He was in a panic, scared.

“Monster again, huh…” the police sighed. It was as if this isn’t the first time the officer received that report, “Follow me, then, you can tell me everything, and I will help you find your friend.”

“Where do you see the monster?” Haruto asked.

At first, the boy looked surprised, but he answered anyway, “In the alley near the park we just left. The monster…whatever it is…suddenly takes my friend with its vines. I…I hope they are okay? They disappeared in the darkness, but…”

“Okay, let’s continue this on my office,” the officer stopped, “Young man…” The officer suddenly whispered to Haruto, “This kind of thing keeps happening recently, so keep your safe, okay? And don’t get involved. It may be Blue Seas Family or other shady organizations like that. No good thing happens if you are involved in that.”

“yes, sir!” Haruto nodded before bowing and then rode his motorcycle.

He drives toward the direction that boy showed. Looking around the park, there is no sign of the girl Haruto just saved. He sighed and then searching for an alleyway. Yachiyo said to Haruto that magical girls can feel magic to detect both Witch and another magical girl. Haruto has no such luxury, however…but then Haruto remembered.

“I forgot I have that,” Haruto muttered.

He stopped his motorcycle and then wear the ring he just took out and put them in front of his belt, **“Garuda! Please~!”** The belt declared.

A magic red circle appeared. Then, from the magic circle, a plastic model floating and assembled itself into a red bird made of plastic and gem. I took off my ring and then put it on the bird’s stomach.

Haruto relieved when the small bird made of gem moved and flying around. It was exactly as he knows, and he was glad this can work.

“Garu-chan, can you search for witch presence?” Haruto asked.

The bird chipper and then fly away. Haruto followed the small red bird with his motorcycle. It was actually nearby, and when he saw the portal, Haruto smiled and entered the portal.

The first thing Haruto noticed was that the world around him changed. It was as if drawn with various vines and plants. The second was how high the night sky is, which is also made of blue vines. Blue vines…that something Haruto didn’t see every day.

Then, not too far, the boys he beat can be seen half-merged with a tree—that horrifying. Haruto checked the group and make a sigh because they are still breathing. He can’t believe he goes to save people; he was just beaten black and blue.

Now, where is the witch?

Haruto’s question was answered when suddenly he saw a girl flying, or rather, she was thrown away from somewhere.

Haruto starts his motorcycle and drives toward the flying girl. In a hurry, he put a ring on and put them in front of his belt.

**“Big, Please!”**

Haruto’s hand goes through the red magic circle, it becomes big, and he catches the girl in time. He sighed in relief and stopped his motorcycle before putting down the girl he just saved.

“Wow, your hand can become big,” it was a familiar voice.

“You are…”

“Okay, how did you do that?”

Haruto’s hand back to its original size, but he just stared at Momoko with a surprise. She wasn’t in her casual outfit anymore. The blonde-haired girl wore a tight white tunic with a dark crop top. It exposes her belly button, however, making Haruto quickly looking away.

“what the heck are you wearing…” Haruto said before realizing, “You are a magical girl?”

Their conversation was stopped, however, when a roar can be heard. The witch was tall, made of grapevines with a T-Rex head. Its familiar approached the pair en masse. They were little pterodactyl with a flower head, and they began shooting a giant bean. However, the blond-haired girl moved fast, summoned a giant sword, and began throwing back the pea they shot like a baseball player.

“Huh…I didn’t expect to pay you back this fast, Haruto,” The blond-haired girl said, “I am Momoko, by the way. It is too bad we aren’t in a better situation to introduce ourselves.”

“True,” Haruto pulls out his transformation ring and continued, “But you realize that like yourself before, I didn’t actually need help.”

 **“Driver On, please~!”** the belt declared. The belt buckle instantly changed into a Wizard Driver, a big belt buckle with a hand mark on its center with a switch on its side.

Momoko looked back at Haruto. She felt a surge of magic, and it distracts her a bit. From afar, the familiars began their assault again, turning themselves into a dive bomber and turning themselves into missiles launched at the pair.

However, Haruto calmly pushed the switch on his belt, and the hand marking direction changed from right to left.

The belt declared, **“SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!” / “SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!” / “SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!”**

Haruto then put a red ring adorned with a red ruby on his left hand, pulled the small mask on them down. The blue-haired young man moved in front of Momoko.

 _“HENSHIN!”_ he declared.

And then Haruto put his hand in front of the belt buckle. The belt declared, **“Flame, please!”**

Right on time, a red magic circle appeared in front of him. **“HI! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!”** The magic circle was protecting Haruto and Momoko from the assault of the familiar. Haruto smiled when the assault finished and walked toward the red magic circle. When he passed, and the red magic circle disappeared, his body was now covered in black armor with a red jewel on his face, forming a helm, and his chest forming a chest plate.

“You are a magical girl?” Momoko asked, surprised.

“I am a man!” Haruto shouted, offended.

“Then how can you transform and use magic?” Momoko asked back.

 **“Connect, please~!”** His driver declared again, and he pulled out his sword from the red magic circle that appears near him.

Haruto looked at the familiar and turn his sword into a gun mode. Opened the hand mark on the blade, then put his ringed fingers on them as in shaking hands.

 **“Come and shooting! Shake hands!”** The gun declared, fire gathered in front of its muzzle, and then multiple fires appeared, **“Fire Shooting Strike!”**

“That because I am a wizard,” Haruto answered, “Kamen Rider Wizard.” With that declaration, multiple fires were shot toward the familiar, engulfing them in a fire, and it explodes in the air.

“Okay, that is cool!” Momoko clapped clearly impressed, “Do you actually practice to do that?”

Haruto laughed. “yes, I did,” He said without embarrassment, “If I have the power to be a hero. Might as well make it cool, right?”

He then looked at the witch who actually trying to run away from the pair.

“Shall we finish that witch?” Haruto asked.

“Sure. If you don’t mind,” Momoko nodded.

“Then, ladies first,” Haruto turned his gun into the sword and readying them to attack.

Momoko and Haruto then dashed, chasing the witch that tries to escape their wrath. However, with swords on Haruto’s and Momoko’s hand, the witch will not escape easily.

~~this is line break~~

Haruto called the witch a Tree-Rex witch. It didn’t actually have feet and more of breaking the ground while running on its roots. It was quite comical and bizarre. But The Kamen Rider was trying to dodge or burn the familiar that sent their way.

“The last Witch didn’t run,” Haruto said as he dodges another Pterodactyl missile.

“Different witches have a unique characteristic,” Momoko replied, “You have fight a witch before?” Momoko look surprised as she slashed another incoming bean shoot attack, “Anyway, we should chase the witch somehow. I wish I can fly.”

“I will throw you,” Haruto pulled a ring.

 **“BIG, PLEASE~!”** Haruto’s belt sounded.

“Oh!” Momoko seems to understand.

When Haruto put his hand through the red magic circle, his hand turned giant. Momoko readily jumped on Haruto’s giant palm before Haruto throw her. Momoko’s sword was now surrounded by fire before turning into a glowing red.

“Souya! LAST!” Momoko declared as she approached the Tree-Rex witches. The witches have no time to look back when Momoko’s sword finally reached its ‘neck.’

“With this one attack, I will end you!” and Momoko’s sword swiftly beheaded the Tree-Rex witch.

The witches turned into black mist, something that confuses Haruto. But then his confusion was interrupted by Momoko’s visible anger.

“Damn, the witches manage to escape.”

“What?” Haruto, who finally closer to Momoko, asked in surprise.

“This is familiar,” Momoko finally said.

The world around them shifted, and now they were above a three-story building, which confuses Haruto. But Momoko sighed and looked around.

“I can’t feel its present,” Momoko said, dejected.

“What do you mean its escape?” Haruto canceled his transformation.

“This witch didn’t drop grief seed,” Momoko said. She also canceled her transformation, turning back into her casual clothes, which make Haruto sigh in relief, “When defeated, they drop this seed,” she showed a black ball surrounded by ornate metal, “This is what replenishes Magical girl’s magic…why am I telling you this?”

“Uh…because I can help you track the witch down?” Haruto offered, “Tell me more about the witch.”

“I often fight against this kind of witch. They can turn their familiar as a scapegoat and then escaped by themselves. If left alone, the familiar will eventually turn into a new witch. But this one just uses it to escape,” Momoko explained, “I wonder since when.”

“Can I assume that they have a similar magic signature?” Haruto asked. When Momoko nodded, Haruto called “Garu-chan!”

A small red bird appeared out of nowhere and landed on Haruto’s head. Pulling his hair in visible anger.

“I am sorry! Aw! Stop pulling!” Haruto complained, “I didn’t mean to forget you in the labyrinth.”

“What…is that?” Momoko asked, trying to touch it. But the small red bird flies away again before pecking’s nose.

“This here is Garu-chan,” Haruto answered, “I can’t actually feel the witches. But Garu-chan can,” Haruto then looked at the small red bird, “Garu-chan, can you retrace the witches?”

The bird chipper and flying around Haruto’s head before nodding its head in visible happiness...

“This bird can find the witch?” Momoko asked in disbelief.

“The moment Garu-chan recorded a magic signature. It can find it again as long as the magic signature isn’t inside the barrier…” Haruto stopped, “There is no way a barrier exists in this world, anyway.”

Momoko looked at the man in front of him. She was curious about what is he and why he can use magic. According to her employees, the only thing that can use magic in this world is a Magical girl and a Witch. So either Haruto is secretly a girl or…

“I am not a girl, you know,” Haruto looks offended.

“You can read my mind?” Momoko stepped back.

“Your expression just obvious,” Haruto sighed, “So, shall we chase after the witch?”

“I need to get back my shopping bag first,” Momoko remembered, “And your motorcycle…”

“Eh, don’t mind them,” Haruto put a ring on her finger.

Momoko was quite curious about how his magic works. Haruto always put a different ring for everything he did, put it in front of the belt buckle he wore, and then the belt buckle will declare what it does.

 **“Connect, please!”** A magic red circle appeared, and his motorcycle was now beside him, “Connect, please!” his belt declared again. This time Momoko’s shopping bag was in his hand, “Connect, please!” and when a new red magic circle appeared again, he stored his shopping bag inside.

“Where do you put it?” Momoko asked.

“My fourth-dimensional pocket,” he declared proudly, “Shall we go, then?” He rode his motorcycle.

“We are on the fourth floor, you know,” Momoko said.

“Don’t mind it~!” Haruto replied with a smile.

Momoko was curious about what will Haruto did. Maybe he will use magic again? That connect magic seems very useful. When Momoko finally safe in the backseat and was forced by Haruto to wear the helmet, Haruto starts to drive.

Unfortunately for Momoko…He didn’t use magic.

He just recklessly going down the stairs with his motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Velvet Room.
> 
> If you ask why there is Velvet Room in this story, the answer is: I like to imagine Mel Anna as Velvet Room Attendee. I have no explanation of why she is inside Haruto's soul. But spoiler: Kanae will appear too. 
> 
> But like in Persona Anime, if you see Velvet Room again, you will now it was beginning of a new arc.


	4. Forgotten Memories

Tamaki Iroha, fifteen years old, tries to remember.

Every day, she has a dream of a girl without a voice. She was younger than Iroha and although her face was covered by blur, have the same pink hair as Iroha. Every time she talks, Iroha only hears a buzz. No voice, no memories. Who is she? Why is she looking so sad? It is agonizing that she didn’t know who is the girl who keeps appearing on her dream is.

And even more agonizing is the fact that Iroha was sure she lost something. Half of her heart that can’t be recovered, a blank memory that will never be filled. Who is she?

If she isn’t magical girl already, she will ask Kyuubey to recover her memories.

Yes, Iroha Tamaki was a Magical Girl. In exchange of fighting a witch, Kyuubey will grant her wish. One wish, whatever it is, even if it is a miracle. What wish did Iroha make? She once asked. Kyuubey can’t answer that.

“It can be because your wish itself require you to forget,” Kyuubey had answered, “Or other wish require you to forget them. Whatever it is, I can tell you this: You use your wish for other.”

More question than an answer. It is hard to fight against witch and risking her life when she didn’t even remember what wish she make and fighting for. But she will fight anyway.

The witch on the train has six limbs and looks like a salamander. Its glowing multicolored body moved and crashed against the inside of the train. Iroha shoot her crossbow, aiming for its eyes. But the enormous body of the witch caused the train itself to shake and make her arrow missed her target.

It was far too late when the Witch crashed its body into Iroha’s and pushed her out of the train to reveal that the train itself has turned into a labyrinth. Iroha jumped away from the witch and landed on the ground.

No, it wasn’t a ground. The yellow scape around her was almost blinding, but the thing she stood on was a school desk and chair, moving as if alive following the direction of the witch who fly around looking at Iroha.

The pink-haired girl ran and dodge the Witch when it tried to crash on her again. This time, she finally manage to shot arrow on its eyes. The witch roared and suddenly gravity is no more. Iroha’s body was floating and before a long fall. She was then realized that the yellow skyscape was evening sky, not part of the witch’s labyrinths but an actual evening sky. The desk and chair surrounding her created a giant doom protecting the witch with Iroha still inside.

But it didn’t take too long for the dome to crash down on the ground. Iroha landed and finally felt a ground. She was relieved but then turned into horror as she realized that this is not a ground.

The ground made of vines. Her soul gem reacted and soon she found out she didn’t manage to escape but trapped on another labyrinths. Not too far for where she falls, the Salamender Witch were caught by multiple vines. Its tries to struggle, try to escape. But the second witch finally shown itself. A big plant with a head of T-rex. The second witch roared before eating the Salamender Witch.

Iroha stood her ground, hoping that the new witch won’t notice her. But that hope quickly dashed when bunches of familiar surrounded her. Iroha reloaded her crossbow, ready for the attack. As the Pterodactyl-like familiar turned its body into a missile, it then attacked.

She dodges the first and second missile, but soon her body was thrown away when the third one land near her. Iroha stood, her body hurt. The arrow still on her crossbow. She looked around and realized that the T-Rex witch has finished its meal and now turns its attention to Iroha.

Iroha decided that this is too much to her and plotted an escape. However, suddenly a vines raise from where she stood and caught her limbs. As the Witch approach her, Iroha tried her best to escape, to struggle. She didn’t want to die here; she didn’t want to get killed without knowing her lost memories, half of her heart and she will do everything to reach out to the missing memories.

“Help…” Iroha whispered to no one in particular.

She didn’t care if she looks weak, but she needs to escape. Her desperation answered with a cute critter landed on her head. It looks like Kyuubey, but smaller. And then it began to sang.

~~this is line break~~

“Did you hear that?”

Haruto asked. He stopped her motorcycle and asked Momoko, who sat on the back. Momoko nodded. There was a song resonated in their head. It as if the song itself inviting them.

_Uwasa uwasa_

_Naisho no uasa_

_Dari ni dake nara oshiete miyou ka_

_Dare no te tsnaide torou ka_

“I feel a witch nearby,” Momoko suddenly said.

Haruto nodded. Following Garu-chan and Momoko’s instruction. He drove his motorcycle to the nearby construction site. There were several warning signs and a yellow line. But Haruto drive trough all of them and before long they entered a witch labyrinth. A very familiar labyrinth.

And inside them, a pink-haired girl needed help.

~~this is line break~~

Iroha find the song familiar. What is this song? When the Little Kyuubey sang, the witch suddenly stopped itself. It was as if they enjoyed the tune, the song. How? Witch was a mindless monster that exists to kidnap and eat human. How is it enjoying a song? Does the little kyuubey have something special on its song?

A sword suddenly cut through the vines that hold Iroha and a girl older than her caught Iroha in a princess carry. In front of them, a young man wielding a silver sword looked at both girls.

“I am glad we are in time,” The young man said to them, “That song…whatever that song is probably calm the witch enough to buy a time for us to arrive. What a smart little critter.”

The young man was wearing a hoodie and have a blue hair. Meanwhile, the girl who carry Iroha on her hand asked, “Are you okay?”

She was a blonde girl and older than her. Iroha was a bit embarrassed about getting carried like a princess. The little critter above her head then moved to Iroha’s hand and then licked her cheek.

Suddenly it rushed in.

The memories, the voice, the dream. Iroha’s chest feel burning, her heart ringing. Her eyes opened wide and then she felt something hot entered her head. A memory, an eleven years’ worth of memories about a girl she just forgot. She remembered them all.

“Argh…” Iroha can’t hold her voice, “Ui…” and with that she lost her consciousness.

Inside her mind, her soul. She stood inside a hospital room. The sky moved so fast, and yet the hospital moved in slow motion. They’re sitting on the bed, the familiar pink hair finally has a face. She smiled, welcoming Iroha, and then hugged her.

The familiar smell, the familiar name. They slipped on Iroha’s head.

“Kyuubey, please!” Iroha’s voice rang, “Cure Ui’s disease!”

And then blank.

~~this is line break~~

“Uh…Haruto, she fainted,” Momoko said while looking the pink-haired girl on her hand. The little critter that called the two then escaped, leaving only Haruto, Momoko and a fainting girl on the labyrinths.

“Say, are we sure this is the real deal?” Haruto asked, putting on his transformation ring.

“I am sure,” Momoko nodded. Her body engulfed in light before it turns into her Magical Girl suit. She put the girl they just saved in the ground and then summoned her giant sword.

Haruto nodded and then pushed the switch on his belt to change the direction of the hand marking. The belt sang its little song.

**“** **SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!” / “SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!” / “SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!”**

The witch roared and send multiple vines to their way. Haruto then declared, “HENSHIN!” and then put his hand in front of the belt buckle.

As the belt declared, **“Flame, please!”** a red magical circle protected him from the vine’s attack, **“Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!”** and when Haruto run through the red magical circle, she was now donning her red and black armor, ready to fighting the witch.

“Did all of that necessary?” Momoko offhandedly asked.

“Its cool,” Haruto said, “So yeah, it is necessary,” Haruto turned his sword into gun mode.

The Witch roared and its advance. Haruto was surprised with this new behavior but shot his gun multiple times, mutilating the Tree-Rex witch every time it sends its vines toward them.

“Hey, this witch isn’t scared cat anymore,” Haruto shouted.

“I think it just eats another witch,” Momoko said as she dashed toward the witch, “She got stronger!”

And Momoko was right. The witch was now stronger and more aggressive. When Momoko attacked, trying to slash the Tree-Rex witch, suddenly a desk raise from the ground and attacked her. Momoko landed and canceled her attack. But the desk and chair were quickly destroyed by a bullet shot by the young man behind her.

Momoko smiled happily and then dashed again. She dodges several vines, familiar and chair sends her way and when she can’t dodge them, it was destroyed by Haruto. But then when she finally reach the witch and slashed its ‘neck’ her sword bounced off and soon, the Tree-Rex just headbutt her away.

Haruto caught her in princess carry and they landed safely.

“That was hurt,” Momoko commented, “Damn, it is really get stronger.”

“Can you throw me with your sword?” Haruto asked, “You know, returning the favor. I have something I wish to try.”

Momoko scratched her head, confused. But she nodded, “Sure.”

Momoko then hold her sword like a baseball bat with Haruto stood on its side. Turn out Momoko can carry him and her sword easily. Haruto pulled out a ring, wear them and then put them in the front of his belt buckle.

**“Chou ii ne! Kick Strike!”** Suddenly a magical circle appeared under Haruto’s foot. The magical circle glowing before it absorbed by Haruto’s foot, **“Saikou~!”** The belt declared again.

Momoko then throw Haruto to the Witch’s direction. He did a skillful backflip before a magical circle appeared again on his feet, now burning. His kick landed right on the Witch’s T-Rex head. It stopped there for a moment before the magical circle slammed on the witch and burning them. Haruto’s kick then goes through its body and when Haruto landed on the ground, the Witch exploded much to Momoko’s confusion.

The moment the witch defeated, two black balls covered with ornate metal floated in its place and Momoko took them. Sighed that finally the witch defeated for real.

The barrier melted and now they stood in the middle of the construction site and looking around; they found that the pink-haired girl they saved still fainted. Haruto canceled his armor, and then the two did a high five.

~~this is line break~~

Yakumo Mitama is a coordinator. That mean she didn’t fight witches directly but providing support with information and soul gem adjustment and in exchange, she will receive grief seeds. Her power really is not suited for combat, so she has been holed up in his shop for a long time. But of course that would be difficult if she didn’t actually have supported herself.

One of her support was a girl named Togame Momoko. While she has her own team, comprising two sweet girls named Kaede and Rena, Momoko also often come by to help her do various jobs. It was in exchange of various works at first, grief seed for information, but then it turned into long-term relationship because the blonde-haired girl can’t leave Mitama alone. The white-haired girl was notoriously bad at house works, and this adjustment shop will be very dirty if Momoko left Mitama alone.

Momoko checked her cellphone again. Momoko said that she went shopping for food and snack but she hasn’t come back. But when she worried, the door suddenly burst open.

“Ara, Momoko-chan,” Mitama looked surprised, “I didn’t appreciate you bringing your boyfriend here, you know.”

With Momoko, there was a boy carrying one unconscious girl, “and I would appreciate if you didn’t kidnap girl…”

“Not kidnapping, Not boyfriend!” Momoko denied, “Haruto, put her there,” Momoko pointed at nearest sofa and the boy, named Haruto, put the pink-haired girl on the sofa.

“So, this boy is magical…”

“Wizard,” Haruto replied, “Nanami Haruto. I meet her when she fought a witch.”

“You…fought a witch?” Mitama looked surprised.

A boy…fighting witch? Kyuubey never mentioned that a boy can fight witch too. The little critter always contracted girl. Mitama know why and Kyuubey’s reason actually make sense, doesn’t mean she like it.

“You didn’t believe me, aren’t you?” Haruto sighed.

The boy pull out a ring and wore them. He then put the ring in front of his belt. The belt declared then declared, **“Garuda, please~!”** A magical circle appeared and then from them, a red plastic model floating and assembled itself into a red bird made of plastic and gem. Haruto took off the ring he wore and then put them on the bird’s stomach.

The small bird was now alive and then fly around the room. It was then approaching Mitama, looking at her curiously. Mitama can feel magic inside the toy…or rather, the ring on its stomach.

“He can transform like a magical girl, but she isn’t one,” Momoko explained.

“That because I am a man!” Haruto sighed, “that is why I call myself Wizard, Kamen Rider Wizard.”

Mitama decided she wants to know more. If there is another person who can use magic, it will ease the burden of magical girl. But when the white-haired girl asked about how many people like him exist, Haruto replied with a sad tone.

“Only one exists in this world as far as I know.”

“How do you get that power?” It was Momoko turn to ask.

“Oh, I get kidnapped by someone and he did a ritual that sacrifices many people. But then the ritual backfired and killed him,” Haruto answered easily, “I am the only one who survives and I got this magic because of that botched ritual.”

“I think I am the last wizard on earth,” Haruto continued.

The boy told that story as if it happened to another person. Mitama wondered if that story is fully truthful. She probably needs to ask around to make sure. But since he saved Momoko, Mitama trusted him for now.

“The man you mentioned isn’t kyuubey, right?” Momoko asked again.

“I can tell the difference between a small magical girl mascot and fully grown up man, thank you,” Haruto snarked, “and I haven’t met Kyuubey yet. Unless you count that small one.”

Mitama then noticed that the girl they bought to this room stirred and woke up. She looked disoriented at first before she looked around.

“Ara…You finally woke up,” Mitama said.

The attention turned into the younger girl now. She has her pink hair in braid and Mitama thought she is so cute. But then suddenly, she began crying.

“Whoa, you okay?” Haruto, in panic, pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to the unknown girl.

The new girl accepted the handkerchief and wiped her tears.

“Thank you,” The pink-haired girl said, “That small…That small Kyuubey, where is he?” she asked.

“It escaped after the labyrinth collapse,” Momoko replied, “My name is Togame Momoko. We found you almost get killed inside a labyrinth and then you fainted. Can you tell me about yourself?” Momoko was gentle. She always is, and Mitama loved that part of her. She can’t never someone alone and will always take care of them and seeing a girl in need of help and crying, Mitama figured out Momoko’s heart is the one who acts right now.

“Thank you for saving me, Momoko-san,” Iroha bowed and then introduced herself, “I am Tamaki Iroha, magical girl from Takarazaki.”

“It is okay. I am just glad you are fine,” Momoko replied, “And it wasn’t jus me who saved you. Haruto is the one who killed the witch.”

“Nanami Haruto at your service,” the only man in the room bowed like a gentleman.

“He? Defeating Witch?” Iroha asked in disbelief.

It was a normal reaction, Mitama thought. There is no man capable of using magic before.and yet Haruto exist. Haruto pulled out another ring and then wear them. Like before, when he put the ring in the front of his belt, the belt declared, **“Kraken, Please!”**

From the magical circle that just appeared, a yellow plastic model floating and assembled itself into an octopus. The bird who fly around the room until recently suddenly bumped itself into the new yellow octopus before chasing around each other and then both of them rested in the Iroha’s lap.

“It is really magic,” The younger girl look amazed, “Thank you for saving me…also for this,” Iroha offered the handkerchief back, but Haruto refused.

“You probably still need it. I have too many.” he said, “anyway, you said you are from outside Kamihama. What are you doing here?”

“I am…” Iroha tried to answer.

“Haruto-kun, you can’t just ask a maiden why she did thing, you know?” Mitama scolded the boy, “I am Mitama Yakumo. You are currently in my place.”

“Ah, Tamaki Iroha,” Iroha bowed politely. What a pleasant child, Mitama thought.

“It is okay, I think I owe you an explanation,” Iroha finally said, “And I will need a help in the future.”

“Ara…you still want to go back to Kamihama?” Mitama asked, “Don’t you realize that the witch in this city is stronger?”

Iroha nodded. But Mitama can feel a determination in Iroha’s eyes. Deep down, Mitama thought with that determination alone, she will feel like Magical Girl of Kamihama.

“Before I came here, my memories are spotty,” Iroha admitted, “There is a gaping hole in my head. I know I forgetting something important, but I don’t know what. Then when I chased after the witches and accidentally dragged to Kamihama, I met this little Kyuubey and when he licked my face, the memories come back to me: I have been here before.”

“Fate work in mysterious way,” Haruto commented.

From the corner of her eyes, Mitama can see Momoko heat the water for a tea. The coordinator always appreciated that attentiveness. But her focus brought back when Iroha continued.

“I…didn’t know why I become Magical girl before. I didn’t remember what wish I asked to Kyuubey when making contract,” Iroha said, “But suddenly the memories come back: I have a little sister,” the pink-haired girl wiped her tears again, “She has a sickness and she was hospitalized in this city, in Kamihama General Hospital. When Kyuubey approach me, I readily accepted. Even if I have to battle witches for eternity, I wished for my sister, Tamaki Ui, to get cured.”

“I wonder why I forget about this,” Iroha asked herself.

Momoko arrived with the tea and put them on the table. She sat beside Iroha and then hugged the younger girl.

“So something erased your memories of your sister,” Haruto said, “can witch do that? You know, when someone got killed by witches, did they got forgotten?”

“Haruto-kun, you are not familiar with how witches operate?” Mitama asked to the only boy in the room.

“I know what I need to know to battle them,” Haruto admitted, “And I have no Kyuubey to give me exposition about how they work.”

“Kyuubey explained little,” Mitama replied, “But Witch can’t make people forget. They can manipulate human to certain extent, but the people who got killed by Witch was listed on the missing person list in police office.”

“I didn’t just forgot about Ui,” Iroha elaborated, “I shared a room with her after she was allowed to go home. The room was divided into two. There are two beds, two cupboard, two desk. But at the moment, that thing disappeared. There is also this,” Iroha pulled out her wallet and then showed them a photograph.

The photograph was of Iroha doing a selfie alone. But there is emptiness in that photo. Half of the image was empty. It was as if someone was originally there but edited out of the picture.

“We always together, we slept together, we eat together. But suddenly every trace of her dissappeared. My parents always think I am the only child. Until that small Kyuubey appeared, I didn’t even remember I have a little sister. It was as if…”

“She didn’t exist anymore…” Haruto said while putting his hand on his chin. The blue-haired boy was deep in thought.

“Haruto, isn’t that impossible?” Momoko asked, “I know a witch that can make people forgot about it existence. But to erase everything about someone…”

“Then it probably not a witch,” Haruto concluded, “There is not much prove. But I imagine if we find that small Kyuubey again, we can get a clue.”

“Yes,” Iroha nodded, “That is why I needed to come to Kamihama again. I need to find that small Kyuubey, to search every hint, every clue about Ui. I remember everything up to a certain point, so I know what to search for. The hospital, Ui’s room mate. But my memories are still spotty.And that Little Kyuubey is also here. So I am sure Ui is somewhere in Kamihama.”

“It is also possible that the memories are fake,” Mitama said. She tried to discourage Iroha to come to Kamihama. So she tries to present another theory, “Maybe someone planted a fake memory in you head. To lure you to Kamihama…”

“Even if that the case, who manipulate her memories still worth investigating,” Haruto replied.

Mitama looked at the boy with annoyance, although her eyes and lips are smiling. Well, if Iroha is this determined, maybe she will let her be. It wasn’t as if she was the gate keeper of Kamihama. Oh, talking about Gate keeper…

A blue-haired girl suddenly entered the room. Without concern, she joined the conversation.

“If you really want to keep going to Kamihama. You are not powerful enough for the witch in this city,” The newcomer said.

Mitama smiled. Nanami Yachiyo had arrived.

“Ara, Yachiyo, it is rude to enter the room and eavesdrop, you know,” Mitama faked a scolding.

"We really didn't need you here right now," Momoko scorned, "And Iroha's problem isn't your problem anyway."

The blue-haired girl just rolled her eyes. She probably knows that Mitama realized she has been eavesdropping for a while. And While Momoko looked downright murderous with Yachiyo's presence, The coordinator just smiled innocently.

~~this is line break~~

Yachiyo was just worried about his cousin. It took a while but when Yachiyo found out that Haruto was in the adjuster shop, hundred question appeared on her head. But turn out, he was just being a busybody like he usually does. Saving people left and right without regard of his safety.

She looked at Momoko for a few second before turn her head to Haruto, “You didn’t come home so I am worried,” Yachiyo stated as matter-of-factly.

“Sorry, a lot of things happened,” Haruto replied.

Seeing no regret on his face, Yachiyo approached the boy and pinched his arms.

“And you said you will call me before entering witch labyrinths,” Yachiyo reminded him while giving his arms as much as pain as possible.

“Aw…Sorry! Aw…stop stop!” Haruto complained and then escaped, “How do you know I am here, anyway?”

“You two really know each other, after all,” Mitama said.

“She is my cousin and we live together,” Haruto easily replied.

Yachiyo sighed. He probably didn’t realize that what he said was scandalous and knowing Mitama, Yachiyo will deal with endless teasing for now. Yachiyo then looked at the pink-haired girl.

“That aside, I accidentally hear what you discussed,” Yachiyo changed the topic, “If you needed a saving every time you go to Kamihama, you will bother other people. Do you realize you are too weak to fight the witches in this city?”

“Yachiyo, you said that to everyone,” Momoko replied, venom on her word, "This is not your city alone and you didn't actually need to stop other magical girls to come here. Leave Iroha-chan alone."

Yachiyo sighed. This hot-blooded girl really gets in Yachiyo’s nerve. But the blue-haired girl needed to calm down, to control the situation.

“I am saying for her own good," Yachiyo began, "I am aware of her goal, but Witches in Kamihama are stronger than average. Average magical girl from outside Kamihama won’t survive. Would you rather she got killed before she achieve your goal?”

Yachiyo transformed and took out her halberd. This girl needed some slap in the face that being a magical girl in Kamihama won’t be easy.

“I can prove how weak you are here and then and you will realize that your goal will cost you your life,” Yachiyo said.

Momoko stood and in an instant transformed to sword in hand and protecting Iroha from her halberd.

“You go too far, Yachiyo,” Momoko said, “Do you need to antagonize everyone weaker than you?”

“If that means they will survive, that good for me,” Yachiyo replied.

The room tensed for a few seconds. But Iroha stood and make a small smile, “If in exchange of my life I can find Ui, then my life is worth living,” The pink-haired girl said.

Both Haruto and Yachiyo looked surprised. But the two of them realized that Iroha won’t give up. Yachiyo dispersed her halberd and then canceled her transformation.

“Haruto, I think your stubbornness infectious,” Yachiyo commented.

“Yachiyo, Momoko, this is supposed to be neutral ground, you know,” Mitama who until a while ago just drink her tea finally voiced her concern, “So please don’t pull your weapon like that again.”

“Sorry,” Momoko apologized, “But she did it first,” she pointed her finger.

“Then, why don’t I make adjustments to Iroha’s soul gem and then you give her a test,” Mitama suggested, “If she pass, you will let her do what she wanted and you won’t bother her again. But if she can’t pass your test, she will need to give up her goal.”

“Mitama…”

“Momoko-chan,” Mitama cut her helper’s word, “I am a coordinator, and in a case like this, I will need to be neutral and pick no side. I am just suggesting the easiest way both sides can be happy. How about it?”

“What is this adjustment you talking about?” Haruto suddenly asked.

“Having your soul gem adjusted can bring power to the fore that you never knew you had before,” Mitama explained.

“With experience, you will be able to hold your own against the witches in Kamihama,” Momoko added while Mitama darkened the room by turning off the lamp one by one, “I am sure Yachiyo-san has no complaints about that.”

“Fine,” Yachiyo gave up, “Feel free to do as you wish,” Yachiyo approached Iroha and looked her in the eyes, “But if you remain weak and don’t change, you will continue to sacrifice someone for your own goals. Don’t forget about that,” the blue-haired girl then looked back at Haruto, “I will give the test tomorrow. So let Mitama adjust her soul gem tonight, and then you bring her home as quickly as possible. It is your responsibility as someone who picks her up.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Haruto faked a salute, “I know you are worried about her too.”

Without answering, Yachiyo leave the room.

“Now then,” Mitama take over their attention, “Iroha-chan, how about you take off your clothes and lie down on that bed,” Mitama pointed at the bed near the stained glass.

Haruto escaped the room quickly, too embarrassed to even comment. Iroha’s face was now also turn red as she asked in surprise, “Wha? Tak off my clothes?”

“Don’t mess around!” Momoko give a chop on Mitama’s head and then she looked at Iroha, “And you don’t need to believe everything she said. But well…” Momoko raised her voice, “Haruto…don’t enter the room, okay?”

“if it involves someone undressing, of course I will not enter the room!” Haruto replied from outside, “And warn me, damn it!”

“Mitama didn’t actually need Iroha to undress,” Momoko shouted, “But it is private for girl. So you better not enter.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

~~this is line break~~

Adjustment feel weird. When Mitama touches Iroha’s soul gem, she felt a tingle she can’t describe and then she was back in that memory. When Ui still sick in that hospital. Iroha sat there watching her little sister playing with two other girls. She remembered who they are; she wondered if they forgot about Ui too.

She was then pulled out from her memories and when Iroha opened her eyes; she was back at the room with Mitama. The older girl look concerned, but she was quickly back to her smile.

“Momoko, I think what she said before is truth,” Mitama said, “You just need to prove yourself tomorrow, then. Good luck, Iroha-chan.”

“Uh…thank you,” Iroha bowed.

Haruto entered the room again and then give Mitama a grief seed. Iroha look confused for a second before Haruto finally said, “Come, I will bring you back home. You okay with riding motorcycle?”

“Uh…what with that Grief seed?” Iroha asked.

“Don’t say it in her face,” Haruto said, “It was for Mitama’s payment from Yachiyo. She is unexpectedly kind, right?”

She didn’t know what to say about that but looking at Momoko’s face; she looks thoughtful. Did those two have a conflict? Iroha wondered. But she just gathered her stuff.

“I never ride a motorcycle, before,” Iroha admitted.

“Be careful, Haruto,” Momoko said before they get out of the room.

Haruto waved a goodbye while Iroha bowed her head. The two resident of change shop cheerfully said their goodbye. Iroha wondered if she can meet them again in the future.

When they finally outside, Iroha saw another proof that Haruto, a man, can use magic. He pulled a ring and then wore them and put them in front of his belt. The belt declared, **“Connect, please~!”** and when a red magical circle appeared out of nowhere, Haruto pulled out a motorcycle.

Iroha can feel magic from the ring, from his belt and from the magical circle. But the feeling she got from Haruto feel different from Magical Girl and yet the same. She wondered what is Haruto.

“Come, we don’t want to get you home too late, aren’t we?” Haruto give Iroha a helmet and his jacket, “The night will be cold.”

“How about you?” Iroha asked back. The man was only in a short-sleeved shirt and a sleeveless vest, after all.

But Haruto just smiled, “I am a man, little cold won’t bother me.”

Iroha nodded and then accepted the jacket and helmet and wore them. After making sure the helmet was properly worn, Iroha ride the backseat of Haruto’s motorcycle. The machine was turned on and the two began riding the night back toward Takarazaki.

Soon, they reached inter-city street and the amount of vehicle decreased. The night lamp above them accompanies their journey before finally they entered the Takarazaki. The distance between the two wasn’t that far after all. Iroha gave the direction toward his house.

“Haruto-san, what are you?” Iroha suddenly asked.

It was a question that haunted Iroha. He was a male and yet can use magic. He also kind to her and helped her to fight witch. According to Momoko, he also the one who defeated the witch.

“Can you keep secret?” Haruto asked.

“Yes,” Iroha replied shortly.

“I am not from this world,” Haruto confessed.

Iroha raised an eyebrow. Although it can’t be seen because of the helmet she wore. That pretty hard to believe, Iroha thought.

“I already told my story to Momoko and Yachiyo. But the fake one,” Haruto began his story, “about how I was kidnapped by a man for magic ritual, but the ritual backfired and I am the only one who survived. Well, that was a story I crafted. It because this world saw me as a native, I am born here and have been living in this world since the beginning. I have a family and friend. But the truth is: I just come here a few weeks ago.”

“I got killed in my previous world. Then a certain Demon King took my soul and then bring me here. In the process, I was given a new life. So when I arrive, it was as if I always from this world. I have a parent here, have a family, have a document that proves I am here. Basically, this made me born and raised here when actually I am not. Pretty nifty right?”

“This is what make me sure that the reverse can also happen in this world,” Haruto stopped for a few seconds and then followed Iroha’s direction to turn left before continuing again, “Although I am not sure if the one who hide Ui’s existence is also the same power.”

“Can you ask that…”

“Probably can’t,” The young man replied, “The Demon King is also not from this world. So I doubt he knows the affair of this world.”

The two were silent for a few minutes before Haruto finally said, “I will help you even if Yachiyo don’t approve you. But I doubt it.”

“How are you so sure I will pass her test?” Iroha asked.

“Because you are a protagonist?” Haruto replied, “That made little sense, isn’t it. You see, a certain people have a protagonist quality and watching a lot of TV series, I am confident I can spot one when I see them. I think you have that quality. So you won’t fail.”

They finally arrived to Tamaki residence. The two get off the motorcycle and knocked at the door. Two worried parents appeared. The mother hugged her daughter, and she asked various questions, making sure that Iroha was okay.

It was Haruto who explained to Iroha’s parent about the story they agreed on: that Iroha missed her station and get lost in Kamihama. Haruto just so happen to meet her and then helped her to get back home.

“Thank you, Haruto-san,” after answering her mother’s questions, Iroha finally bowed to Haruto, “for everything.”

“Don’t mind,” Haruto replied.

“Thank you, boy,” Iroha’s father finally speak, “I may have few words for Iroha later. But I am glad she met a kind young man like you.”

“It is no problem, sir,” Haruto replied, “I will go home then. Good night,” Haruto bowed to the three Tamaki before walked away.

~~this is line break~~

Haruto know trouble when he saw a white critter sitting on his motorcycle. He parked his motorcycle right in front of the gate, so he wondered what he should do to not bother the Tamaki family. But he just approach the small critter confidently. But Haruto realized he need to keep his secret.

“Who are you?” The white critter asked, “and How can a male have a soul gem?”

Haruto pulled out his gun-sword and quickly shot the small critter. But his shot missed when a lance strike his gun down, causing the silver bullet to hit the ground. She hoped that no one will hear that or at least not associate the gun shot with him. He just gained a good reputation from Tamaki family and it will do no good if he destroys it as fast.

So Haruto ran. He can take his motorcycle later, but he needs to get away from this residential area. Still with gun sword in hand, he looked back and found out a certain red hair already tailing him.

“Wow, you are trigger-happy, aren’t you?” his chaser said, he know her.

The red hair, the red top and dark red skirt. Haruto know who she is so well, but this is the first time he saw her as actual people.

“Sakura Kyouko,” Haruto whispered.

“So you know me,” Kyouko look surprised, “You are not secretly a girl, right?”

“No. He is biologically male,” Kyuubey jumped toward Kyouko’s head and spoke, “So I ask you again, who are you?”

Haruto finally stopped in the nearby park. She was sure whatever confrontation will happen here will bother no one. But Haruto need to weigh his option. Will he escape? Will he answer Kyuubey? Haruto know that Kyuubey isn’t necessarily malicious toward people, plus he can’t do anything to harm him, anyway. He didn’t have that power. But Kyuubey was a central player and he would rather not explaining his origin to give the little critter an idea. Kyuubey was famous for his manipulation, after all.

So, escape it is…

Haruto pull out a ring. Apparently Kyouko realized that he will do something dashed toward Haruto. Haruto parried Kyoko’s lance with his gun and then manage to put his ring on and then put them in front of his belt.

**“Light! Please~!”**

A bright light emanated from Haruto’s ring and when the light died down, blinding both Kyuubey and Kyouko. He escapes again.

Kyouko realized that Haruto probably runs back toward his motorcycle. So when she chased toward the way they come, Haruto jumped down from the tree and sighed a breath of relief.

When Kyouko and Kyuubey who sat on her head reached back where they come from, they were surprised that the motorcycle just disappeared. How? Did he run faster than her?

Kyouko pulled out his soul gem and with a bit of magic, manage to detect the male magic user. But Kyouko looked at Kyuubey, who finally gets off of her head.

“Should I give a chase?” Kyouko asked.

“No need,” Kyuubey looked at Iroha’s room, “I will find another way. Thank you for your hard work.”

“Well, you offer me a grief seed,” Kyouko said, “That always a good thing to take a job from you if I didn’t like it very much. A male magical girl, that is new.”

“No, he isn’t magical girl,” Kyuubey replied, “He is a wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys must be happy that we got some Sakura Kyouko appearance. :D 
> 
> I want to say this again because some people will get confused about this. 
> 
> About Haruto's backstory. There is two explanation of how Haruto got his power. The first one was the real one, as Haruto explain to Iroha. It was about how he come from our world. The second one was the fake one he created, about how he and bunches of children got kidnapped and used for a magic ritual. I will expand on those two backstory later because spoiler: Kamen Rider Beast also exist in Kamihama.


	5. Searching for a piece of heart

The train is swaying, and although the window outside was foggy, I know the train is still running through the night. This place, my Velvet Room, will never stop. I never actually go outside this carriage, so this carriage alone maybe my Velvet Room and not the entire train.

But I know from watching Kamen Rider Wizard, a show where my power comes from, that The soul of a ‘Gate’ can cover the entire city. Dragon was here, and I am sure he can bring me outside if I want to. But this is not the time for that.

Dragon was still eating the doughnut and sat at the nearby table while Anna drank a glass of tea in wine glasses.

“It isn’t wine. But you have this inside your memories, and I want to pretend,” Anna cheerfully told me.

“So apparently, I am inside an anime,” I finally said, “No wonder my hair color changed. I am an anime character now.”

I met Sakura Kyouko and confirmed that the Kyuubey Yachiyo talked about is the same Kyuubey from the show. I am inside a Puella Magi Madoka Magika anime. I am too excited and scared that I am actually inside an anime.

“But the magical girls I met,” I continued, “Yachiyo, Momoko, Iroha, Mitama, I didn’t know them. I didn’t even know Kamihama exist.”

Anna makes a small smile. “Well, this is not Anime,” She replied while shuffling her card, “Because you are clearly in a new world, different from where you and Dragon came from. That means there is another place, another city, and other people on it. The show may only portray the main characters, but when you are inside the worlds, there is one earth on it with a whole lot of people.”

Make sense. There is Joan of Arc in the anime, and I remember a friend talked about how great the spin-off manga about her are. I took a deep breath.

“I am grateful I can identify where I am,” I said, “Question is: When?”

“Is that really important?” Anna asked, “You are in Kamihama. Different city than the one shown in the anime, so what happened in the anime may not happen here, after all.”

That makes sense. What happened in Mitakihara may not happen here. I didn’t even know where Mitakihara is. But then, another question pops up.

“What should I do with the information I know?” I asked again.

“Keep it to yourself,” it was Dragon who answered, “I peeked a bit into your memories, and I think it will be wise for you to keep it secret. It will raise suspicion if you tell people about that and even if you tell someone: did that information benefit magical girls you tell? There is also a chance that they know about it already, and with you here, your information can be wrong, anyway.”

Anna and I looked at Dragon, surprised.

“Plus, I think it will be more entertaining when they know about that on their term. Imagine the despair,” Dragon laughed.

Now, that the Phantom I know and love. I give him a thumbs up.

“and it is Wizard’s job to give them hope when they are in despair,” I added, which followed by Dragon laughing loudly.

“I guess it is about Hope and Despair for you,” Anna commented, “Dragon raise a good argument. Let the magical girls know on their terms. You telling them will do no good. Now, let me read your fortune.”

“Ah, how many cards will I get today?” I asked curiously.

Anna smiled. Five cards then floating in front of me, and it formed a plus sign. Anna touched the card in the center, revealing three cups. That is a card I am not familiar with.

“You may only know about Major Arcana, but this one, three of cups, is also part of a tarot deck. I like using all set for my fortune-telling,” Anna explained, “This one symbolizes a meeting. You will meet someone new. A fated meeting that sounds great, right?

She then touched the card in the top, revealing The Magician.

“This card symbolizes a strong charisma, confidence, and individuality. That card feels nostalgic. When I first meet my best Kouhai, I also get this card,” Anna smiled, “Whoever you will meet, he or she is an extraordinary person with great power.”

She then touched the card in the right and revealed five wands.

“Five of wands, that means this person you meet will have a conflict with someone you know. Oh, that bad! But this card also means you will fight together. So I think you will be fine.” Anna then touched the bottom card to reveal them, “And the wheel of fortune, she will bring you luck. I am sure you will need every luck to survive out there. And the last one…”

Then she revealed the card on the left to show ten pentacles, “A hot-blooded girl. That cute! Oh! I know it. It was her. Full of energy and love for her family. She will be your precious ally. Keep her safe, will you…”

“You know who I will meet?” I asked back, curious.

“my reading is never clear. But this is the same card I pulled a while ago for myself. Not the exact same. Eh, you will know when you meet her,” Anna dodged the question with one hundred volt smile, “Now, it is time for you to wake up.”

And then the world melted into the void.

~~this is line break~~

Nanami Haruto woke up, and after blinking a few minutes, he jumped down from his bed and walked toward the bathroom. The blue-haired young man washed his face and then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. However, he found Yachiyo already on the dinner table with food preparation.

“I have morning class, so I woke up earlier than usual,” Yachiyo said.

“I thought you decided to let me make breakfast,” Haruto commented, “Look delicious,” He sat and tested the taste, “Taste delicious.”

Both of them then said, “Itadakimasu,” before eating in silence. Yachiyo is not a talkative type, so this kind of silent breakfast wasn’t uncommon unless Haruto starts a conversation first. However, Yachiyo suddenly put down her chopstick and looked at Haruto with a serious expression.

“I didn’t appreciate you are helping strangers outside Kamihama,” Yachiyo said, “I didn’t think that letting outsiders coming to Kamihama is a good idea. So I always tell the Magical girls who come to go away. The Witch in this city is too strong.”

“Isn’t that why you give a test to Tamaki-san?” Haruto replied as he adds more rice to her bowl, “To see if she has the power to fight the witch in Kamihama.”

“You don’t understand, aren’t you,” Yachiyo sighed, “For Magical girls, defeating Witch can be a matter of living and dead. Grief Seeds was important, and I heard a story about magical girls killing each other for Grief Seeds. Today, there is a balance of power in Kamihama: As long as magical girls didn’t go outside their wards, there will be no problem. But what do you think will happen if an outsider suddenly comes and start to snatch the grief seeds in this city?”

Haruto put down his chopstick, and then he looked at the clock for a few moments before finally put down his empty bowl, “Tamaki-san is here to search for her little sisters. That is something that can be done without being a magical girl. And you know, I imagine she will befriend everyone who comes her way. She has main characters material, you know.”

“Main characters….this is not anime, you know,” Yachiyo looks offended.

“But I believe in her,” Haruto cleared the dish on the table and brought them to the sink.

“Why?” Yachiyo asked.

Haruto smiled, “Because she has pink hair.”

Yachiyo thought that maybe her cousin is insane. But in Haruto’s part, his trust is justified. After all, the last pink-haired girl Haruto knows can put a stop to an evil plan. In this world: he saw pink hair as a sign of the main character.  
  


~~this is line break~~

After school finished, Iroha rushed toward the train station. She needed to go to Kamihama as fast as possible. She was restless, nervous. But her entire goal will not be achieved if she can’t get a pass today.

When she finally reached Kamihama Station, a blue-haired young man waved his hand to Iroha. Iroha smiled and bowed.

“Good morning, Nanami-san,” She greeted.

“Call me Haruto,” the young man replied, “Let’s go. Yachiyo really didn’t like waiting.”

With that word, the two ride on the motorcycle again. Haruto told Iroha various things while driving, useful advice, and information. They soon entered a residential district before turning left, entered a forest, and then found an entrance into Witch Labyrinth. Yachiyo and Momoko were there, and the situation was clearly awkward between them.

“Let’s go then,” Yachiyo said, “This Witch has been here for a few days now. I deemed it as not dangerous, but I had heard several magical girls team failed to defeat it.”

“I am planned to hunt down this witch this week, but when Yachiyo suggested this witch as a target, I figured I might as well see it to myself.” Momoko smiled, “You can do this, Iroha,” Momoko smiled, “Do your best.”

“Your test is to fight against this witch for fifteen minutes,” Yachiyo said, “If you can hold on your own as long as that, I will let you roam around Kamihama. None of us will help until fifteen minutes pass. Understand?”

Iroha nodded. She pulled out her soul gem from her ring and then transformed. After the light faded, she was now wearing a hunting outfit, consisting of a jumpsuit, a black crop top, and a short beneath a short light pink pleated skirt with a pink belt. Iroha also wore a white cape with pink stripes.

Iroha remembered when the first time she becomes a magical girl. She always hiding beneath her cape, keeping her cape closed because she is too embarrassed with her magical girl outfit. But now, after she gets used to it, she never did hide under her cape anymore. Although with Haruto here, she felt consciousness again.

Iroha took a deep breath, and then she stepped inside the labyrinth.

Before Tamaki Iroha entered the battle, Haruto said a few words to Iroha. It was advice that Iroha never thought to get before.

“You crossbow, distance is your advantage. Use it.”

In the past, Iroha was usually not a brilliant thinker when on battler. Her tactic when she battling witch was to spam her bolts and hope for the best. Sometimes, she will get up close so she wouldn’t miss it. So Iroha tried to think through this time.

When Mitama’ adjust’ Iroha’s soul gem, she gets some insight on how to manipulate and create a new bolt. There is various way of creating them, and Iroha intends to use that skill.

The Witch was seven meters tall lamp post. It just stays there, unbothered by the presence of several Magical girls on her labyrinth. The problem wasn’t the Witch, however, but the familiars that gathered under its lamp. They are a moth, but they have a human face, screaming human voice, and very unpleasant screech.

When one familiar noticed Iroha, they gathered and then flew toward Iroha. Iroha charged her crossbow. The first type of bullet she created was a rapid-fire one. She focused her magic on her crossbow and then began aiming. She took a deep breath, stand her ground, and began shooting.

Her accuracy was, frankly, terrible. But with many targets lumped together, her bolt bound to hit, anyway. The familiars fall one by one, dispersed into black familiars. But Iroha’s rate of fires wasn’t enough to stop the moth familiars. So they break through Iroha’s barrage. Iroha jumped away, dodged the attack. But quickly regained her foothold.

While the Familiars repositioned itself to attack Iroha again, Iroha created the second type of bolt. A blast, she charged as much as magic to one bolt, barely filled it to the brim. She wasn’t good at manipulating how much magic she can fill on the bolt. Sometimes she fills it too much and blows upon her face. Other times the magic leaked away, and it has no power besides shooting a feeble bolt.

But now, Iroha knows how much exactly she needs to fill her magic into the bolt. And right on time when the familiars finally attacked Iroha again, Iroha set loose her blast bolt. It hit one of the familiar, and then it exploded in the pink-colored explosion.

This finally woke the lamp witches. A foot appeared under its body, and the lamp turned into a face, a human face, and it roared. The Witch can walk. That surprised Iroha. But the young girl took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Another thing Haruto warned before she goes to battle was to keep calm. Took a deep breath and strategize. She has no time to strategize, however, when The Witches shot a light beam toward Iroha. Iroha dodged, barely, before fall on her butt. The remaining Familiar suddenly circled the witches, creating a protective barrier.

Now, what to do? Iroha stood and then dashed toward the Witches. She understood that as a crossbow user, the range was her ally. She can stay in one place and shot the enemies that try to approach her. The first time she had become a magical girl, she learned as much as she can about crossbows and how they are used in history. It was supposed to be a weapon for the army. Although the crossbow was hard to reload, it supposedly capable of breaking through shield and armor.

Iroha tried to take advantage of this several times by getting up close to her enemies but never doing what she read in the history book. This time, though, after finally knowing and creating several kinds of bolts, Iroha confident she can do it.

The moment she gets close enough, the moth familiars attacked again. She aimed upwards and then shot her best bolt.

 **“Strada Futuro!”** She shouted.

The bolt launched, and then it separated into multiple bolts before hitting the moth familiars. It was spreading bolts she invented. Although she prefers to shot it from above and then hitting below, she needed to improvise. But the battle isn’t finished yet. She loaded another bolt and then stood her ground before aiming toward the Witch’s face’.

The witches roared, trying to step on Iroha. But Iroha shot her bolt, aiming toward’s its face.

**“Destinazione finale!”**

The bolt shot through the Witch’s feet that almost stepped on Iroha. The Witch falls backward. Its face roared toward the sky. But the bolt Iroha shot through chased its target, The Witch’s face, and finally hit them. However, the strong bolt managed to pass through its face and landed on the ground, smoking.

As the witch fall, the labyrinth dispersed, and a grief seed landed on Iroha’s arms. She looked at her spectator: Yachiyo, Momoko, and Haruto.

Momoko high-fived Iroha with joy. Haruto only gives a thumbs up while Yachiyo…Iroha didn’t know what that expression means.

“You did a better job than I think,” Yachiyo said. Then she showed a stopwatch app on her smartphone, “It took you twenty minutes; however,” The older girl then turned back and said, “You passed this test. But remember; You need to keep changing to get stronger. Otherwise, you will continue to sacrifice someone from your own goals.”

“Yachiyo…” Haruto tried to say something, but Yachiyo put the finger on her lips.

“I will meet you tonight. Keep this girl company, will you,” she said while leaving.

Momoko sighed, “she always likes this. Act high and mighty and pushed away everyone. I don’t think you need to listen to Yachiyo,” Momoko smiled, “Still, you did a great job.”

“Did you know Yachiyo-san well?” Iroha asked.

“Well, more or less,” Momoko dodged the question, “But Yachiyo is right. You did better than I thought. Can’t believe you are the same girls who almost got killed by Witch yesterday. I doubt adjusting your soul gem is enough.”

“Haruto-san has given me some pointer,” Iroha said.

Momoko looked at the boy while he just whistling and looking away.

“You know Haruto, you need to do a better job charming Iroha-chan,” Momoko smiled, “Maybe save her from some thugs or something.”

“I am not trying to charm anyone!” Haruto denied, “Plus, you already save her from Witch. I can’t top that.”

Momoko laughed, but the joyful laugh came to a halt when her cellphone rang. She looked at the screen for a moment before looking at her two new friends.

“Sorry, I need to go,” Momoko said with regret, “I can’t help you, Iroha-chan. But I hope you find your sisters.”

“It is okay,” Iroha bowed, “Thank you for all your help.”

The two looked at Momoko leaving the area, and after she is out of sight, Haruto finally asked Iroha, “Would you come for a ride?” he asked.

~~this is line break~~

Tamaki Iroha walked out of the Hospital. Her search in the Hospital and asking the nurse and doctor around didn’t give him any information. She absentmindedly sat on a nearby bench and looked up toward the tall hospital building.

She had been here before. A year ago, she came to this building almost every day, meeting her little sister, Ui. Now, everyone seems to forget about Ui. Iroha was surprised when she met Ui’s nurse and found out she also didn’t remember her.

“I assume your search is fruitless,” a voice startled Iroha, and a blue-haired young man appeared beside her while offering her a can of cold tea.

“Haruto-san,” Iroha accepted the can, open it, and then drank it in one go.

“Can you tell me about your sister?” Haruto, who now sat beside her while drinking a canned cold mocha, asked.

“Until recently, she was here,” Iroha began, “She was kind, cheerful, and never dislike anyone. She was sick since she was born, and our family has been fighting together to cure her. But she never complains; she never cries. She was always an optimist and believed that she can be healthy like other people. I think that cheerfulness spreading to her two friends too…” Iroha stopped, “Friend…yes, I remember now. Ui has two roommates: Touka-chan and Nemu-chan. The two always fight each other, and Ui makes them stop fighting. Where are those two now…?”

“Calm down,” Haruto patted Iroha’s soldier.

She didn’t realize it, but the younger girl has been hyperventilating. Iroha looked at Haruto and nodded.

“Then, that means you got another lead…although we also got another dead end,” Haruto stood. He threw his empty can of mocha into the trash can, and it entered quickly. The blue-haired young man then continued, “Hospital can’t give you any information about the patient unless you are related to them. So asking where Ui’s friend would be pointless.”

“Then…what should we do?” Iroha asked.

Their discussion, however, was stopped when they heard the sound of crying. A small boy was walking around with tears and snot on his face. No one seems to care about the small boy, but Iroha and Haruto looked at each other and then approach him.

“You okay, little man?” Haruto asked.

The boy paused his crying and then answered, “Mama…mama is lost…”

“How about we help you to find your mother?” Iroha asked while offering her hand, “What is your name?”

“Kensuke…” The small boy answered, “How do we find Mama?” he asked again.

“How about you ride on my shoulder and call your mama?” Haruto offered, “You will see her easier if you look from above.”

The small boy nodded vigorously. Haruto then put the small boy on his shoulder and, along with Iroha, began to search for her mother. They walked around and eventually entered the Hospital again to report the lost child to the security. To their surprise, a pair of girls called Kensuke’s name repeatedly. Haruto and Iroha decided to approach the two.

“Nee-chan, why are you calling Kensuke?” the small boy asked the two when they are finally close enough.

“Uh…you girls searching for a lost child?” Haruto asked the two.

They were probably the same age as Iroha. One has red hair with golden eyes. She had her short hair tied in pigtails. While the other girl has light blue hair that falls past her shoulders. The second girl was shorter, and Iroha thought she was younger than her.

“A mother lost his son, and we helped her to find him,” the red-haired one replied.

“Thanks to that, we are almost late to meet Momoko, you know!” the blue-haired one continued, “Are you Kensuke-kun?”

“Yes!” the small boy politely replied.

“Wait here, okay? I will call his mother,” and with that, the light blue-haired girl ran off, leaving her friend with them.

“Ah, sorry about that,” the redhead bowed, “Rena-chan…that girl who just left, she is always like that. I hope you don’t hate her. I am Akino Kaede. It is nice to meet you.”

“Nanami Haruto,” Haruto introduced himself, “Sorry, can’t bow,” he laughed.

“I am Tamaki Iroha. It is nice to meet you too,” Iroha also introduced herself.

“Kensuke!” the small boy cheerfully introduced herself.

Not a long after, the girl, Rena, brought back a worried woman. Haruto put the kid down, and the mother and son soon hugged each other. She scolded the kid a little before bowing to the four teenagers.

“Thank you for helping me find Kensuke,” the mother bowed repeatedly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Haruto replied.

“We just glad Kensuke-kun manage to find his mother,” Iroha agreed.

“Kensuke-kun,” Rena crouched down and then talked to the small boy, “Don’t disappear like that again, okay?”

The small boy nodded and clearly took Rena’s word to his heart. The pair then said their goodbye and leave the Hospital. Leaving four awkward teenagers standing.

“Well, I am glad he meets his mother,” Haruto began, “It is also nice to meet you two, Akino-san…and…”

“She is Minami Rena,” Kaede replied.

“I can introduce myself!” Rena pinched Kaede’s cheek, “Rena is Minami Rena. We can probably find him by ourselves, but we appreciate your help. Let’s go, Kaede. Momoko-chan has been calling for a while now,” and then the shorter girl dragged Kaede away from Hospital.

Kaede kindly waved her hand while she gets dragged away.

“I wonder if Momoko she mentioned is the same Momoko we know,” Haruto said aloud, “Anyway, you want to eat? Mitama has this brochure lying around, so I want to check it out. We can’t search your sister if we have an empty stomach, right?”

Iroha just nodded without a word. She honestly wants to found Ui as fast as possible. But she really didn’t know what to do next. And so the two ride toward their next destination: a Chinese restaurant.

~~this is line break~~

Iroha can smell the cooking before she even entered the shop. It was a small restaurant named Banbanzai. But when Haruto opened the door, they witnessed a red-haired girl punching a big slab of meat as if she does boxing training.

“Keep going, Tsuruno!” an old man who holds the meat cheerily encouraged the girl, “You did great! Let make this meat tender!”

“Innuendo,” Haruto remarked, and hearing that Iroha's blushes, and closed the door.

Unexpectedly, the meat punching girl dashed toward the door and welcomed the two.

“Ho~ Welcome to Chinese Restaurant Banbanzai~! Don’t be shy! Come inside~!” and the two were dragged to the restaurant.

Haruto and Iroha soon find themselves sitting inside the shop. The shopkeeper girl was enthusiastic.

“I am happy we get a new customer,” She said while dancing around and finally put down the menu. Her eyes then glanced at the brochure Haruto’s hold, “Oh~! You are Mitama-san’s friend…hum…why is boy have them?”

“She has been helping me around,” Iroha replied her, “And well…are you a Magical Girl, too?” Iroha asked.

“I see! So you are a Magical Girl too! I am glad you come here” The shopkeeper then spin around before took a pose like a Tokusatsu Hero, “I am The mightiest Magical Girl from the Chinese Restaurant Banbanzai, Tsuruno Yui~! Nice To meet you.”

“Then…” Iroha whispered, “Try to feel him with your soul gem.”

Tsuruno tilted her head but did so, putting her arm on the young man. It was not actually necessary. Detecting magic can be done by directing your ‘sense’ toward an area. But Tsuruno was curious about what her customer means and touched the young man. She was surprised to know that Haruto has magic inside his body.

“Witch kiss…no, this feels different,” Tsuruno was confused, “Oh, we can talk later. What will you two order? Oh! Let me give you our recommendation! No need to pay!”

And five minutes later, the energetic girl comes back with a massive amount of food, a big bowl of pork ramen, stir fry, and a bowl of fried rice.

“This…Large-sized?” Iroha asked.

“No, this is Normal-sized,” Tsuurno replied.

Normal? Iroha feels threatened just by the amount alone. But she is not the type to left food uneaten.

“No, Go ahead~! Eat~ eat~.”

Iroha looked at Haruto. His expression can’t be read, but he claps his hand and said, “Itadakimasu~!” before began eating.

Iroha followed the young man. The taste…was normal. Iroha can’t really put it into words how to describe them. After ten minutes, She was glad she can eat all the ramen in the bowl. But when she started to take the fried rice, Haruto’s hand stopped her.

“Don’t force yourself,” he said.

And he began to eat her share too. Iroha was glad for the help but wondered if a man really eats more than a woman. When fifteen minutes passed, the table's food was gone, and Haruto was half asleep at the desk.

“Well? How Is it?” Tsuruno asked, looking at the two intensely.

“It is good…” Iroha looked away from the hot-blooded girl.

“What score would you give it?” The shopkeeper asked.

“It tastes good, you know,” again, Iroha avoided eye contact.

“What score? What score?” The mightiest magical girl asked again, “Transform that honest feeling into a numerical value! Go ahead!”

“Five…out of ten,” Iroha finally said it.

“Five out of ten,” Haruto, who now was awoken, replied.

“Nooo~ Only five?” The mightiest magical girl was now defeated by the score of her food.

“Tsuruno! Calm down!” a voice called from the kitchen.

Haruto snickered before finally continued the conversation, “Score aside, I like the taste. I think it may be too strong for Iroha. But I am fine with the taste. I will come back again if I have time.”

Tsuruno looked at Haruto with glittering eyes, “Are you angel!?” She asked.

“No, I am not,” Haruto replied quickly.

Iroha was glad Haruto have something nice to say about the food. After the sudden outburst, Tsuruno sat between the two and then looked at Haruto.

“So, what the deal with you?” she asked, “if you didn’t have a witch kiss, are you a magical girl too? Are you secretly girl? Or are you…”

“I am a man,” Haruto looks offended, “I am a Wizard. Kamen Rider Wizard.”

This is actually Iroha’s first time hearing his full story, the fake one. Last night Haruto told Iroha his real story. How the blue-haired young man is from out of this world. That is unbelievable already. But this story, his fake one, is more believable.

A man kidnaps him and several other children. The mystery man then uses him on a magic ritual. But that ritual goes wrong and killed the mastermind and other kidnapped children. He was the only one who survived, and somehow, Haruto can use magic after that accident. It is hard to believe, but this story was more believable than how he comes from another world. However, Iroha noticed that his expression was cold, unreadable when the young man told his story. Precisely similar to Yachiyo-san. Did they really not related? Iroha wondered.

“Well, that means you are the Mightiest Wizard, right? Tsuruno concluded.

“I am the only one,” Haruto replied.

“Same difference,” she declared, “Then, from now on! You are my rival!” Tsuruno sounds excited.

That excitement, however, was cut when Haruto’s cellphone rang loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact about the Uwasa: they work differently between Anime and the Game. This fanfic actually following both of them. I took some piece of it from game, and other from the anime. Combining them with Haruto's existence to create a fresh take of Magia Record Arc 1. 
> 
> I just can't decided yet which version I will use for Staircase of Friendship, yet.
> 
> Also, this is the last of mass chapter posting. See you in a while.


	6. Reunion

Togame Momoko, sixteen years old, was in a dire situation. Rena was inconsolable. She keeps trying to run off without telling her what happened to Kaede.

"It was Rena's fault," Rena keeps saying, "This has nothing to do with Momoko."

Momoko took a deep breath and then, with all her power, chopped on Rena's head.

"That Hurt! What are you doing?" Rena asked, clearly angry.

They were in the middle of the street, and people have been staring for a while now. But Momoko didn't care.

"Why are you so stubborn? Kaede is also my friend," Momoko said as loud as she can, "Let me help you, okay?"

Rena was stunned. She looked around and then pulled Momoko toward the nearest alley, away from prying eyes.

"Rena is sorry," Rena whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong," Rena then hugged Momoko, "I…You know that rumour about friendship ending staircase? I think…something kidnapped Kaede because I did what the rumour said."

Momoko scratched her head. This rumor…she didn't want to believe it. It was more of Yachiyo's thing, and Momoko refused to consider what the older girl said. For her, Yachiyo is just obsessed with rumors. There was a countless rumor, compiled by Momoko's and Yachiyo's mutual friend.

"I…when Kaede get distracted again in our way meeting you, Rena said 'our friendship is finished,'" Rena pushed Momoko away after hugging her for a while before continuing, "It was a spur of the moment thing, you see. Rena never said it seriously. Rena forgot why Rena even said that word. But the moment that word comes out, A chain monster appeared and kidnap Kaede away," Rena was clearly shaken. But she continued, "Rena try to free Kaede, to save her. But the chain was too much, and then, they just…disappeared."

Momoko patted the younger girl, "Good job telling me this, Rena."

Rena looked away, secretly wiped her tears. Rena's stubbornness sometimes makes her cute. But Momoko can't solve this alone. She took out her cellphone.

"Yachiyo knows more about Rumour than we know," Momoko began, "I didn't want to call her but we really didn't have a choice. Do you mind?"

"You thought we can't resolve this alone?" Rena's tone offended.

"We can't," Momoko nodded, "I have not enough information about this rumour. Until recently, I didn't even believe it. So we need help. You okay with that?"

"Do what you like," Rena huffed. But Momoko saw a small smile on the edge of Rena's mouth. At least she was relieved.

Momoko looked at the number on her phones. She still have Yachiyo's number, but never contacted her. Her fingers hover on the call button before Momoko changed her mind. She Didn't want to talk to Yachiyo after all. So She scrolled down and dialled another number. A number she just got recently.

The number is labelled, "Nanami Haruto, Wizard"

* * *

Nanami Yachiyo looked toward the sun setting from the window of her classes. The class was thankfully finished early, but she still tried to write down all the whiteboard explanations. While doing that, her smartphone was still receiving a call from her cousin, Haruto, telling her about the current situation.

"What did Momoko means by 'rumour'?" Haruto finally asked.

"Our friend once compiled a rumour in a book," Yachiyo explained, "It filled with many urban legend, myth, and rumour in Kamihama. But when she disappeared, the book falls in my hand. The rumour she wrote down has similarities: They always end with people disappearing."

"So…a witch?" Haruto asked.

Yachiyo finally finished writing down everything on the whiteboard and began to tidy up her stuff.

"That what I thought at first too," Yachiyo agreed, "But not anymore. These rumours…I think they specifically follow what the rumour said. So the disappearance always followed a specific pattern. But these chains familiar, no one says about that before."

"Momoko didn't actually know anything about the rumour," Haruto continued, "I think she asked you to come so you can give more information. Will you help?"

Yachiyo finally exited the class and reach out her smartphone, "I have nothing better to do anyway. Can you pick me up?"

"Already did," Haruto replied.

When Yachiyo leaves the building, the blue-haired young man was already waiting for her with his beloved motorcycle. He waved his hand, and Yachiyo approaches Haruto.

Tonight will be a long night, Yachiyo thought.

* * *

Banbanzai was crowded, but instead of an old drunkard, as usual, it was with a magical girl instead. Tsuruno was happy that her beloved home, her pride of joy, was currently used as a magical girl gathering place. Although she hoped the gathering was for something more pleasant.

The motorcycle's sound can be heard, and as Tsuruno ran off outside, she saw the two guests she has been waiting for.

"Sishou~!" Tsuruno jumped in excitement, trying to hug the new guest.

However, The guest proved to be as strong as usual. She effortlessly put her hand on Tsuruno's head, preventing her from hugging and clinging to the guest's body.

"It has been a while, Shishou~!" Tsuruno said as she keeps trying to approach the blue-haired girl.

"Why are we gathered here?" Yachiyo asked while looking around the room.

The restaurant was empty, and the close sign was put up. That is why there was no other guest besides the magical girls that gathered here. Sat on two tables that joined up together.

Tamaki Iroha was sitting awkwardly in the corner of the table beside Momoko on her left. While Momoko was sitting while drinking her tea. Yachiyo spotted Momoko's teammate, the girl with light blue hair and short stature who sat in Momoko's right. She was restless. She can't sit still and keep looking around.

"Me and Iroha already here when Momoko called," Haruto replied, "And since Momoko and Rena are nearby, we gathered here. Plus, Yui-san willing to help."

"Tsuruno!" the red-head called, "Don't call me Yui-san!" she puffed her cheek, annoyed.

Haruto looks puzzled but just nodded at that. The young man probably not used to be forced to call a girl with their name. But then again, she already called his new friend with their first name.

"Now, now, let's sit! Let's sit!" Tsuruno guided the two toward the two joined tables.

Haruto took the empty seat beside Iroha, and Tsuruno readily poured a tea in a cup in front of him. Yachiyo followed suit by sitting next to Haruto while facing Rena. Like before, Tsuruno poured tea for Yachiyo.

"You said Kaede is kidnapped?" Yachiyo began.

"Yeah," Momoko replied, "According to Rena, the moment she said 'Our friendship is finished,' a chain familiar appeared and kidnapped her before running off. Do you know the rumour about the Friendship ending staircase? Rena thinks it related to that."

"Yes, I remember hearing that in the university-affiliated school," Yachiyo nodded.

The university-affiliated school was a nickname for Kamihama City University Affiliated School. It consists of both High School and Middle School and one of a prominent school in the Shinsei. That also where Tsuruno, Rena, and Momoko go to.

Yachiyo then pulled out a white hardcover book. Both Momoko and Tsuruno recognized that book. But that part of their relationship opened a lot of wounds for Momoko. So instead, she looked away from that book. Rena, however clueless about both the book and their relationship, asked.

"What is that book?"

"That was Kamihama Rumour Book," It was Tsuruno who replied, "Our friend obsessed with that book, and Shishou now inherited it. I think she once said it contains many myths and urban legend in Kamihama."

"I am surprised you still have it," Momoko added, her expression grim.

"I just holding into it," Yachiyo said, "She may come back."

That book looks like just a book you can in any other shop. Still, what was written inside and its previous owner cause friction for Yachiyo and Momoko. Momoko always thought that Yachiyo's obsession with it broke the team, but she didn't dare to voice it. She never dares to speak up.

The two locked eyes before finally Momoko manage to say, "I called Haruto because I need your help. This thing…whatever it is, you know best about them," her voice was clearly trembling, trying to hold the emotion.

"Can you help Rena find Kaede with that book?" Rena asked again. She was a prideful girl and won't ask for help if she thought she can do it. But at the moment, the short girl knew she was powerless.

Yachiyo looked at the younger girl for a moment before finally nodded.

"If Kaede is being held captive, I will help you," Yachiyo replied.

For her part, it wasn't just about helping Rena. Yachiyo thought that if she followed this rumor, maybe she can find the original owner of this book, Momoko's and Yachiyo's mutual friend.

"Thanks for that," Momoko said. The blonde-haired girl was genuinely grateful.

"What is this Friendship Ending Staircase?" Iroha finally asked.

She was an outsider, after all, and she needed some context. Haruto reaches out to the book and then opened it. He wasn't familiar with the book, but he spotted his cousin opening and reading it once a while.

"What page?" Haruto asked.

"Page 34," Yachiyo replied.

Haruto nodded and then opened that page. He was surprised she know the page where the information was written in. But the only young wizard decided not to ask and read what was written on the page.

* * *

> Have yoU HeARd? HaS AnyonE TOld yoU?
> 
> THE FRiEnDsHip eNDiNG sTAircaSe!
> 
> kAMihaMA CiTy uNIversIty aFfilIAted sChooL, mIDdlE sCHoOL DIvISion!
> 
> oN thE nORth SIdE of the EaSt winG,thE STAircASe thAT gOeS From THe FOurtH FlOor to tHe ROoD!
> 
> If yOU write yOuR NaMe On ThE sIXTH sTeP aNd The nAmE oF yOUR BeStFriEND, THAT tHE pROOF ThAT YoUr FrieNdSHip WILL neVER bReAk!
> 
> iT CoNfiRms that THE TWO oF you Will ALwayS BOnD togEtHEr, neveR to SEpARatE.
> 
> HowevEr, If BY chanCe, ONe Of YOU SaId 'OUR FRIEndsHip Is OvEr'!
> 
> oNE Of yoU wiLl Get KIdNaPPEd BY The CHAiN monsTer!
> 
> tHeY wILl be TRAppED iNSidE The FriEndShiP eNdIng StaiRCase, NeVer MEET THeIR best FRIENDS EVer aGain!
> 
> or sO THe Rumour SAID! HOW ScARY~!

* * *

"That how the rumour usually written," Yachiyo explained, "always began with that sentence. I tried to gather information and compile anything written in that format, but I didn't find much. I only manage to find this friendship ending staircase because its previous owner found it and note that all rumour is written like that. I followed that bread crumbs to gather more."

The room goes silent for a moment. The new information that other rumors like this exists makes everyone in the room deep in thought. Tsuruno has heard these kinds of stories from the same person Yachiyo and Momoko heard from. But for her, it was just that: A rumor. If this one manages to kidnap Kaede, that means the other rumor also kidnap people.

But Rena then raised her hand and said, "Rena and Kaede heard that rumour a while back, and Kaede then decided to write our name on that stairs," She looked around the room, "It was yesterday, I think. Kaede said if we write our name there, we will never fight again. Then today, she got kidnapped by that chain monsters."

"So it is safe to say that the monster followed this format exactly as it said," Momoko concluded.

"Then…we need to recreate that situation," Haruto spoke out, "Although I am not sure putting Rena on this the second time is a good idea."

"If we assume that all the kidnapped people are placed in one place, then that makes the most sense," Yachiyo nodded, "However we need to act fast. We don't know what happened to them when they are kidnapped."

"Rena will do it," Rena said, determined, "Rena wants to save Kaede as fast as possible."

"and if you get hurt first, how will you save her?" Momoko replied.

Rena looked at the older girl and then huffed, her cheek puffed like a blowfish, showing her annoyance. She hates Momoko when Momoko is right. So she shut her mouth quickly.

"Can me and Shishou act as bait?" Tsuruno raised her hand and suggested, "Ah, but we aren't friends, aren't we?" Tsuruno awkwardly pulled her hand back, "Now…if me and Momoko-chan…"

"About that, why are you calling her Shishou?" Haruto asked curiously.

"That because Shihshou is shisho," The Banbanzai mascot girl replied cheerily.

There was an awkward silence before Iroha raised her hand.

"How about Haruto-san and me?" The pink-haired girl asked, "I think we needed Momoko-san in stand by to calm Rena-san. So it is safer for me or Haruto-san to get kidnapped."

"Rena didn't need to be calmed down!" Rena said in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, I am flattered you see me as a friend, Iroha," Haruto admitted, scratching her head in embarrassment, "But that will put you in danger, you know."

"Are you really strong enough for this?" Yachiyo asked, her voice serious.

"No need to put Iroha down like that," The blond-haired girl replied.

"I think it was a good idea," Haruto agreed, "I will protect her, don't worry. I will make sure no one is harmed," Haruto stood, "And besides, Rena's name is already on the staircase. We are not sure if writing a name already written will work or not. So let cut to the chase and use a new name."

"Thank you, Iroha-chan, Haruto," Momoko bowed. Rena, who sat beside her, followed suit.

"Ah, it the least I can do after you helped me," Iroha replied with a bashful smile.

"Don't thank me yet before we get Kaede back," Haruto agreed while giving a thumbs up.

So they start to form the plan. All of them will go to Kamihama Affiliated School. Iroha and Haruto will write their name on the stairs. They will move to the rooftop, so no one can see what they are doing before Iroha said the word. They predicted that Haruto will get kidnapped. But Haruto will be ready with his sword, so hopefully, he can free himself when he was dragged away.

With the solid plan agreed by everyone, the group leaves Banbanzai toward the night.

* * *

Kamihama City University-affiliated school was dark and scary at night. Half of the group are a student here, so finding the entrance wasn't a problem. Evading the school security was surprisingly easy. Haruto just goes to the Security office, pulls out a ring, and then make the guards asleep.

"This will last for an hour," Haruto said.

The wizard remembers that initially, the Sleep Ring he used will put people who wore the ring to sleep. That is how most of his ring works. But Haruto willed it, directed his magic out instead. Although it took hard work and concentration, he managed to alter the direction of the spell.

Because of that, the young wizard walked a bit behind compared to other girls. Under the night sky, Iroha suddenly walked beside Haruto, and she poked his arms.

"These Rumours," Iroha began, "Do you think one of them responsible for Ui's disappearance?"

That was a logical question. Yachiyo had said it before, they may follow a specific scenario, but the end result was the same: someone's disappearance. Now, the two just need to ask Yachiyo if a rumor makes people forget about the victim.

"It is possible," Haruto nodded, "But Rena didn't forget about Kaede when she gets kidnapped. It is possible, but we need more information about it."

"Do you think this rumour exists somewhere else, too?" Iroha asked again.

Now, this question caught Haruto off-guard.

"Probably not. We don't know about other rumour, but this one specifically mentioned where the stairs are," Haruto stopped for a second to see where the others are and then walked a bit faster because they are lagging. Then the blue-haired young man asked back, "Something on your mind?"

"This rumour feels familiar," Iroha replied before running off to join the other.

Haruto shrugged. Iroha had said that her memories are a mess and full of holes. So if she feels this rumor familiar, it can be anything or nothing. Haruto decided to think about it later and then walked faster to join the girls.

They reached the stairs. Northside of the east wing. In the foot of the Fourth floor's staircase. With the flashlight they borrowed from Tsuruno, they light up the stairs and found many names written on it. There was almost no space left on the sixth step, but Iroha stepped forward and pulled out a permanent marker.

_Tamaki Iroha x Nanami Haruto_

Haruto blushed and looked away when he realized that look more like a declaration of love from a shoujo manga than writing their best friend's name on the stairs. Now, if they added an umbrella above their name…

"It's done," Iroha said, dispersing Haruto's imagination.

"Uhm…Kaede-chan's name crossed," Tsuruno noticed, "Is that normal?"

The group looked closer at the sixth step and realized that, yes, her name was blurred.

"This wasn't crossed before," Rena said.

"The crossed name probably the people who got kidnapped," Yachiyo said as she touches other names too, "This girl…Houjou Hibiki, she is a daughter of Professor Houjou, the head of Music Departement. I heard her daughter has disappeared for a week."

On that revelation, Haruto caught Iroha murmuring, "There was no Tamaki Ui."

* * *

A friend who is your equal. A friend that stays with you for some reason. A friend you admire. A friend you always argue with. A friend who isn't actually a friend. Iroha Tamaki didn't have any of those.

Her memories are full of blank spots. Who did she always talk to when she needs to vent? Who helped her when she needed a helo? Tamaki Iroha didn't remember. She probably didn't have one. This is because, for Tamaki Iroha, her life revolves around Tamaki Ui, her little sisters. Now that her sister disappeared, her life just hanging there, searching for her missing sister.

But she found Nanami Haruto. He helped her, giving her suggestions on her coming trial, hearing her worry about her little sisters. Maybe this is how having a friend feels. Iroha, however about to broke that off.

They stood on the top floor of a University-affiliated school. The cold wind blow on their body, and the other Magical Girls was ready with their transformation.

"Wait a minute, okay," Haruto awkwardly pulled his ring, "I am not sure I can do this in a low voice."

"What is he gonna do?" Rena asked from the corner of the room, something that Iroha also want to know.

"Just look," Momoko replied.

Haruto's ring was adorned with a red gem, maybe ruby? Iroha wasn't knowledgeable about jewelry and gemstone. The ruby has a mask above them, and Haruto pulled it down, forming a face on his ring.

"Henshin~!" Haruto said, and then he put his ringed fingers on his belt.

The belt was always a mystery for Iroha. Every time Haruto uses magic, he will wear a ring and put them in front of his belt. The belt then followed with what magic he wants to use. Each ring has a different function. This time, the belt declared, **"Flame, please!"**

It was loud, and Haruto cringed at the voice. A red magic circle appeared beside him and then moved to Haruto's body. Again, the belt declared, **"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"** and after the red magic circle goes trough Haruto's body from right to left, his body was now wearing armor decorated with a red jewel on his face and chest.

"Whoa! Are you sure you are not a magical girl?" Tsuruno asked, clearly impressed.

"I am male," Haruto replied, offended.

"Then, what are you?" It was Rena who asked.

"I am a wizard, Kamen Rider Wizard," Haruto replied, his voice clearly proud.

"That cool and all, but can we begin?" Momoko asked, exasperated, "Not all of us can stay all night, you know."

"You just ruin that moment, Momoko," Haruto complained while pulling a sword-gun thing with his connect ring, "Okay, I am ready. Iroha?"

Iroha nodded. The magical girls pulled their respective soul gems and then transformed. The pink-haired girl took a deep breath and finally said the word, the keyword to invite the chain monsters.

"Haruto-san, Our Friendship is over…"

The world suddenly warped, and from above, a portal opened. A chain shot toward Haruto and then dragged him. Yachiyo and Momoko quickly jumped, followed by Rena a moment later and finally Iroha. Haruto, who now has his whole body tied up, was yet entered the portal before the portal closed.

"Oh, this is actually worked," Haruto laughed before easily break the chain with his sword.

The magical girls then landed on the stairs. There were a lot of stairs in this world. The world colored like an old paper. A stair goes up and down around them, and many names are written in the background.

Hoshina Hikaru, Hagoromo Lala, Aisaki Emiru, Ruru Amour, Kenjou Akira, Kotozume Yukari, Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Houjou Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Hyuuga Saki, Mishou Mai, Misumi Nagisa, Yukishiro Honoka, and a lot of other names. That was the name written on the sixth step on the friendship-ending staircase—the name of its victim.

On the center of the 'world,' a bell hanging between two intersecting stairs. And when it rang, Kaede suddenly appeared on its step with blank expressions. This was the monster they seek out. This was the one who kidnapped Kaede. This is the Rumour of Friendship Ending Staircase.

And the group will fight it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I am bad at consistency. so how character calling each other may different from chapter to chapter. I really need to go back to edit that. Talking about edit, I changed chapter 4 slightly to increase Momoko's animosity toward Yachiyo. It is just one scene, though.
> 
> The list of name...I just want to show that people who write their name on Friendship-ending staircase are a very good friend and Precure's character are a very good friend. This by no mean Precure exist in this story as I just borrowed their name.


	7. The Two Bond

The first thing Haruto noticed when they entered the world was honestly the girl's costume. The magical girl's outfit will always amuse him to a degree. He has seen Yachiyo's, Momoko's, and Iroha's. It was not practical as far as the battle outfit goes. Still, Haruto suspected that the outfit they wore somehow related to the girls' personality.

Tsuruno's outfit comprises short-sleeved orange and white crop top and a short orange skirt. Her hair was decorated with an odd-shaped hairpin which tied her hair on a ponytail. The outfit was distinctly Chinese, fitting for Banbanzai Chinese restaurant's mascot and complementing that. She held two iron fans in her hands, her weapon of choice.

Rena's outfit was more straightforward. She wore a striped blue and white dress, the same color as her hair. There was a dark blue ribbon on both her neck and waist. The trident was the most interesting, however. It was decorated with wings and a halo.

The magical girls always turn in an instant. Their clothes were just covered with light before they morphed into their new form. However, they still require turning their ring into a soul gem before said soul gem morphed and move into their current outfit. Haruto knows how vital that soul gem is.

The young wizard took a deep breath. It's time to stop admiring the girl's beauty and focus on the fight. The labyrinth was actually huge. The moment they landed, they land on the different staircase, each moved independently upwards and downwards.

"You okay, Haruto-san?" Iroha, who land beside him, asked.

"Yes, I am fine," he replied while turning his sword into gun form, "I think that giant bell is the boss of this place."

"Yes. It has the most amount of magic compared to that chain monster," Iroha agreed while shooting her bolt toward any approaching monster, "You think others will be okay?"

"Let's focus on our part," Haruto replied, "Want a ride?" he asked, his hand busy pulling out a ring, wearing them, and then put them on his belt.

 **"Connect, please~!"** The belt declared, and then Haruto pulled his motorcycle out of the red magic circle.

"Do you always need to ride a motorcycle?" Iroha asked, doubting the decision to pull the vehicle on a staircase, "There is no street here."

"I am called Kamen Rider," Haruto rides his motorcycle, "I want to use this as much as possible," he laughed behind his mask.

Iroha just shrugged and then ride the motorcycle too. Then Haruto drove his bike to the center of the labyrinth. The stair was a lot and close to each other. He skillfully jumped between stairs while Iroha shooting down any chain monster that comes their way. He envied those monsters who can just float with no staircase to move. But a beggar can't be a chooser, so he just drives. Plus, the combination of the pink-haired magical girl and the blue-haired wizard was invincible.

When the two finally close enough, Haruto pulled out his ring and then opened the finger marks on his gun.

 **"Come and shot! Shake hands!"** his gun declared, **"Fire Shot Strike!"**

Standing behind Haruto's back, Iroha also prepared her own bolt and called out, **"Destinazione Finale!"**.

A bolt and a fire bullet were shot toward the bell. The bell rang itself, gathering the chain monster as a shield. But that small fry is no match for their attack, and it pierced through and hit the bells.

As usual, Haruto's attack ended with an explosion. The world shifted a bit. Like changing the radio frequency, the sky turned blurry a moment. But when the smoke lifted, the bell is unharmed.

"That unexpected," Haruto said, "Final attack usually end any enemy, damn it!"

"Uh…should we ask Yachiyo-san?" Iroha suggested.

With no clear idea on how to defeat that bell, Haruto just drives away from it toward Yachiyo, hoping they will get an answer for the older girl.

* * *

Minami Rena found Kaede rather quickly. That was weird. The red-haired girl stood on one unmoving staircase.

"Rena-chan, I have come to meet you," Kaede said, "Come over here. Let's clean these stairs together…"

Her voice was flat, with no expression. Kaede approached Rena. But Rena stepped back. This Kaede scares her. Something is wrong with her. But then Rena stops her step. She took a deep breath and reached out her hand.

"Kaede, what are you talking about? Snap out of it!" Rena shouted.

"Come with me," Kaede's ignored Rena's word, her hand reached for Rena, "I can take you to a much better place.

That scary. Rena pulled out her trident and then jumped back. Kaede transformed into her magical girl's outfit and then summoned her staff. She moved fast. The moment Rena jumped back, Kaede was already approaching closer.

"That is not how she normally moves!" Rena snapped.

Yes. Something is wrong with this Kaede. Does the monster control her? The chain monster hadn't attack Kaede. On the contrary, it actually helped her. When Rena tries to run away, the chain monster blocked Rena's path.

Rena looked back to Kaede, who approaches her from behind. The trident-user magical girl then took a deep breath. Rena can do this. Rena is here to save Kaede. So what if Kaede being controlled by that monster? So what if The chain monster blocking her path and Kaede trying to catch her? That didn't matter.

"Rena is stronger than Kaede," The light blue-haired girl whispered. She took a deep breath again and then shouted, "Rena is stronger than Kaede!"

Rena slashed the chain monster behind her, cleaving them and destroying them down. She then looked at Kaede and then hugged her.

"I want to patch up with Kaede! I want Kaede to come back!" Rena shouted, her voice trembling. "Why are you always always always always always apologized when I get angry? Why are you act like a saint, smiling all the time and playing the good girl and being protected by Momoko? I wouldn't feel like this if Kaede weren't around! I hate you! I can't stand you. So that is why… I am sorry for forcing you to be my friend all this time."

Kaede tries to break out of Rena's hug. The red-head was struggling. She kicks and punches her best friend. And yet, Rena didn't budge. Rena just hugged her as hard as she can, holding her tightly. But a gust of wind gathered around her, and suddenly chain monster appeared. They tied Rena's hand and feet, trying to pull her away from Kaede. But Rena stood her ground.

"yeS, iT is Your faULT," A distorted voice boomed, "wE DIDn'T LIke HAs A LOUsY persOnAliTy aNd evERyOnE hateS rEnA. ReNa IS paiN iN tHE BuTT FOr mOmoKo And KAEDe. you cAn't ChAngE ThAT. YOU can't CHAnGE YOuRSelF. you wiLl ALWAys be hATEd."

"I know!" Rena shouted, her hug finally came loose, and the chain monster finally dragged her away from Rena, "I know all of that!"

But in a surprise move, Kaede suddenly moved her staff. She makes a sweeping slash, and suddenly a branch of the tree appeared from the stairs. It grows and grows and soon strangled the chain monster. Kaede waved her staff again, and this time the chain that holds Rena was surrounded by vines. It choked the chain and break it, freeing Rena.

"Kaede…" Rena looked at her best friend.

"Jeez! Rena-chan, didn't you come to here to save me?" Kaede pouted, "But that hug … that the first time Rena-chan hugged me, right?"

"Ha? No, this isn't!" Rena denied, "I didn't hug you!" The stubborn girl, "Anyway, how can you let yourself taken over by that monster?"

"That monster is strong, you know! It has been troublesome for me, too!" Kaede replied.

The two began a new fight, but they were in control and not trying to murder each other this time.

"I heard what you say, you know," Kaede suddenly said, "About how you hate me."

A chain monster gathered again. But Kaede waved, and trees surrounded the two friends before driving them away. Some of them slipped away, however, and trying to attack them. But Rena quickly engages on them, thrusting and slashing until no chain monster remains.

"If you heard, that you understand, right? Once we are out of here, our friendship is over, once and for all." Rena landed. But the staircase suddenly broke apart.

However, Kaede was quick on her feet. With a wave of her staff, a tree raises to break their fall.

"I don't like the sound of that," Kaede replied.

"All this time, we aren't really friends, anyway?" Rena said as she dodges a chained monster that comes their way, "I was always angry and you are always apologizing."

Kaede smacked the chain monster, which Rena dodges with her staff, sending it away. But another chain monster appeared above them and then sent many chains, intent to hurt the two.

"Then, why don't you apologize too, Rena?" Kaede asked, "Actually, you apologized, just before."

"APOLogIzE?" Suddenly a garbled voice boomed around them, "yOU cAN'T aPoLOgIzE, yOUr FriendSHiP is EndED., yoU CAN'T APoLOGIZE, YouR FrIendShip iS endEd., you cAN't aPoloGiZE. yOuR frIendshIP IS ..."

"SHUT UP!" the two girls shouted.

Kaede waved her staff, and from their left side, a giant tree smacked on the incoming chain. Rena then stomped her trident on the ground, and then multiple tridents appeared around her. With a wave of a hand, the trident spread around, annihilating the chain monster around them one by one.

"Listen, Rena-chan," Kaede touched Rena's cheek, "You may be headstrong, selfish, short-fused and shy around people. But I think it is okay. Maybe you can stay like that and our relationship can stay as it is too."

"But I will apologize!" Rena shouted, "Let me apologize. This time with you not being controlled. I will say it when we are out of here!"

"Okay, I will wait for it," Kaede said, "Shall we join Momoko-chan?"

Rena nodded. With that, they jumped toward their leader.

* * *

Togame Momoko was confused.

The chain monster behaves like a familiar—the 'world' where they behaved like a labyrinth. And the bell in the center of the world acts like a witch. And yet they are not. They feel different. They are different.

Then. Not too far from Rena stood Kaede. She talked to Rena. However, Momoko can't hear what they spoke about, as the group was currently separated on different stairs. She hoped she can just jump to Rena and Kaede to help, but the chain monster who had been attacking her was a pain to deal with.

"You seem okay," Yachiyo's voice can be heard, "Shouldn't you be with your teammate?"

"Why do you care?" Momoko said as she slices another chain monster.

"Because that was your goal," Yachiyo commented, "Those two are precious to you, right?" Yachiyo dodged another chain attack and then thrust her halberd toward the chain monster.

"You are also precious to me years ago," Momoko replied, "And then you pushed me away. Do you know how I feel when she died and then you just leave me without a word?" There was an emotion in her voice.

"It is for your best," Yachiyo replied while dodging an attack and then trashed another monster.

"My best?" Momoko suddenly face Yachiyo, "You thought you leaving me alone was for my best," Momoko swung her sword toward Yachiyo but she dodged them rather easily, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to answer Mel's parent question alone?" Another slash was aimed at Yachiyo's head but the blue-haired girl just stepped aside, "You should be with me, helping me to deal with the grief… together," Momoko's eyes were wet with tears, she looked at Yachiyo's eyes.

"You can cut me down here or you can," Yachiyo coldly replied, "Or you can start thinking how we get Kaede back and get out of here."

"You always like that," Momoko turned back, then swing her sword, decimating bunches of chain monster in the process.

Momoko and Yachiyo fight back to back. For a few moments, both Momoko and Yachiyo feel nostalgic. They were once a team mate. But this time, this moment, they were not even friends.

"Horyaaaaa!" suddenly, a tornado of fire circled the place they stood. Then a certain girl landed beside Yachiyo, "This feels nostalgic, isn't it? I thought Momoko-chan going to murder you, Shishou."

"I lost my cool there," Momoko replied with embarrassment.

Yachiyo's expression can't be read as usual, but Tsuruno's was obvious glee. Half of their group was now reunited. Regardless of how they feel right now, the fact that three out of five people now stood and fight together makes Tsuruno happy.

"We can still fight like this if certain someone didn't push us away," Momoko commented while slashing another incoming monster, "So, any idea how to end this?"

"Momoko-chan~!" Kaede's cheery voice suddenly interrupted them.

Momoko's face lit up when she saw Rena and Kaede approach them. The blond-haired girl was even happier when she noticed the two were now holding hands. When the two landed near Momoko, Momoko hugged them both.

"Thanks god, you are okay," Momoko said, relieved.

"We need to get out of here, then?" Tsuruno asked, "Where are Iroha-chan and Haruto-san?"

"No, we can't get out of here yet," Rena suddenly said, "I need to payback that giant bell for what it did to Kaede!" she was angry, furious even.

Yachiyo seems to agree with that, but the veteran magical girl does not know how to do that. Momoko knows that fighting against the chain monsters will not affect its boss so much. So they needed to fight that giant bell directly. A realization comes to Momoko.

"Yachiyo, do you know why this rumor called 'Friendship ending staircase?" Momoko asked, "the first part of the rumor said that if you write two names on the stairs…"

"Your friendship will not break," Yachiyo cut off.

"Yes. And yet their friendship without fail will break," Momoko added.

Other batches of chain monster appeared again. This time, they were followed by shadowy people. Those people… is it possible they are the previous victim?

"Tsuruno! don't hurt them!" Yachiyo shouted. She recognized Professor Houjou's daughter among them.

Yachiyo looked surprised and then stopped attacking the shadowy people. They were controlled and there is no way she can hurt them. They are not even magical girls! The shadowy people walked like a zombie and trying to hold the magical girls in place. Hugging them, pulling their hairs. Yachiyo and Momoko manage to jump away, moving to other stairs. However, Kaede was almost drowned by the sea of shadowy people. Rena thankfully manages to pull her out. The red-head then created a branch of a tree grow from another staircase, and Rena, Tsuruno, and Kaede herself jumped toward that tree.

"I thought I almost died," Kaede said, "Thank you, Rena-chan."

Momoko smiled, looking at the two get along so well. However, she looked again at Yachiyo and continued.

"I think that because the rumour feeds off on that bond," Momoko continued, "The moment their name is written, their mind gets affected. It will follow what the scenario that the Rumour had said."

"So…?"

"We are not a friend."

Momoko looked at Yachiyo and then thrust her swords toward her, but Yachiyo shifted her body to the left. As a result, the chain monster behind Yachiyo was destroyed. Yachiyo, in return, dashed behind Momoko and kicked away another chain monster with ease before throwing her halberd right on its body.

"We are everything that this Rumour is not. Do you think…?"

"You want to counterattack this monster's nature as friendship breaking staircase by defeating it without friendship?" Yachiyo asked.

Momoko nodded. The two then looked at the bell in the center of the world.

"Haruto!" Yachiyo called.

* * *

"Yo~! Two main characters incoming!" Haruto landed perfectly in front of Yachiyo with Iroha clinging to her back. Yachiyo looked incredulously at the motorcycle. The two rode, wondering why the young wizard took a bike in a place with the only staircase.

"Haruto-san! Can't you drive more carefully!" the younger girl complained.

"So, we tried to blow up that bell," ignoring Iroha's plea, Haruto explained, "Our attack didn't affect it that much."

"You two becoming a good friend, aren't you?" Yachiyo asked.

"Yep, yep, they get along well," Tsuruno agreed, "But I don't think this is the right time to talk about that, Shishou!" She said while frantically creating a wall of flame surrounding them.

The Chain monster, however, walked past that wall quickly. They are essentially made of Iron, and Tsuruno's fire wasn't hot enough. Haruto and Iroha shot their bolt and bullet toward the approaching monster.

The shadow people can't get through that wall of fire, thankfully. So Kaede and Rena worked hard to defeat the incoming chain monster. They are unexpectedly hot with the iron half-melting.

"Tsuruno! Your fire makes the monster worse!" Rena complained.

"Iroha, Haruto, can you engage them while we deal with the boss?" Momoko asked.

"Based on what you said. I think Momoko's theory is correct," Yachiyo said, "Your attack didn't work because you are still following the Rumour. You two are friend and this staircase, this monster, feed on that bond. It gets stronger with your bond."

"However, me and Yachiyo hate each other guts," Momoko added.

"I know you didn't get along well after that," Tsuruno commented, "But I didn't think it was that bad," her word was tinged with disappointment.

The young wizard looked inside his body, his soul. He called his source of power.

 _You think that can work?_ A voice asked.

He didn't need to convey words. After all, it was part of his soul. Haruto took a deep breath and nodded.

 _Well, you have no better alternative_ ; the voice replied.

Iroha was forced to get off his motorcycle when a chain monster binds her and throws her off. Thankfully, Haruto turned his gun into a sword in time and slashed the chain before Iroha got too far. However, another chain monster rushed toward Haruto and then separate him from his beloved motorcycle. He sighed before focusing on the battle again.

"You okay, Iroha?" Haruto asked.

There was a burn on Iroha's arm, the place where the burned chain monster touched her. But Iroha healed that burn quickly. Haruto looked surprised, but he didn't have time to get surprised.

"Tsuruno, can you call of the fire?" Haruto asked.

"I can gather it back and shot it somewhere else," Tsuruno replied, "But I can't put them off."

"Do that and shot it toward the Bell monster," Haruto said, "Akino-san…"

"Kaede is okay, you know," Kaede replied. Rena, however, didn't look happy with Kaede's words.

"Uh… Kaede-san. Can you make a tree toward that bell after Tsuruno opened his opening shot?" Haruto finally said.

The red-haired girl nodded.

"How about that people?" Yachiyo asked.

"Leave them to me," Haruto said confidently. He then showed his ring, the ring he used to transform, "Can you pour your magic into my ring?"

"what are you planning?" Yachiyo asked while crushing another chain monster and then moved toward Haruto.

"Just believe me," Haruto's voice was solemn. He honestly does not know what will happen. But borrowing Yachiyo's power may be the only thing he can do right now.

Yachiyo nodded and then put her hand above Haruto's transformation ring. Suddenly time stopped, and Haruto saw a door, a familiar door that he readily enters.

* * *

I was in a train carriage. However, this is not the usual carriage. Half of the carriage was empty. No chair, no furniture. But the other half, the chair was haphazardly put, forming a mountain that blocked the door toward other carriages. Some were upside down, some were broken. But in the center of that was a blond-haired girl with slanted eyes. She wore short black pants, a red and black blouse, and a cloak. The color and style were similar to what Mel wore. I blinked for a while.

"Are you also a guide like Anna?" I asked.

She stood and then pulled out a pipe from somewhere.

"This magic feels familiar," The girl said, "You borrow it from someone?" She asked.

"It is Yachiyo's magic," I replied, "So her magic affected the ring."

"It wasn't just the ring. It affects your soul," The girl replied and aimed her pipe toward my head, "What will you do if you got her power?" she asked.

"To help her, of course," I replied, "I need more power to help everyone through this."

She walked around me with a pipe still aimed at my head. "And what power do you think you will get?" the girl asked again.

"The power to subdue the peoples controlled by the staircases, to incapacitate them long enough for Momoko and Yachiyo to defeat the boss," I replied.

The girl smiled, and her pipe suddenly melted into a smoke. She walked back to the chair she sat on a while ago before looking at me again.

"My name is Kanae like Anna, I am also your guide," she replied, "I will grant you Yachiyo's power…"

Suddenly a rain-filled the carriage, and within a second, the carriage was flooded. Before I swim, something pulled me downwards, drowning me, before…"

* * *

Haruto blinked and then looked at his ring. It had turned from red to blue, and he smiled.

"Your ring changed?" Yachiyo asked.

"Yes, thank you for lending me your power," Haruto nodded.

Haruto nodded. He pushed the switch on his belt and then put her ringed finger above the belt.

 **Water! Please!"** His belt declared. A blue magic circle appeared above him as if made of the liquid, and then it covered his body, **"Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!"** and his armor changed from red to blue, with the gem part also changed form into a sleeker gem. A sapphire, to be exact.

"Tsuruno, NOW!" Haruto shouted.

On that mark, Tsuruno waved her iron fans, gathering the fire above her head. The fire is not entirely absorbed, unfortunately. The half-melting chain monster was already attacking. The shadowy people now walked above the small fire on the staircase. The shadow was burned a bit, but they keep moving.

 **"Defend, please!"** A water wall appeared, and with Haruto's push of the hand, it moved toward the chain monster. Steam raised from its body before it cools down enough. It stopped moving because the melting part of their body was now cooled down enough, it locked their movement.

The shadowy people, however, have no such restriction and came in a wave.

"Go! I will take care of these shadowy people," Haruto said, "Kaede, give them a way."

Kaede and Rena hold hands, and suddenly, a symbol appeared and shine between them. From where Rena stood, vines appeared and enveloping Rena's trident. Trident nodded, and with a stomp of her trident, a giant mirror appeared behind her. From that mirror, a giant tree appeared and then grow straight toward the bell monster. Momoko and Yachiyo quickly jump toward that tree and then run off toward the giant bell.

"Damn, I hope my motorcycle didn't fall off," Haruto sighed. The young wizard then looked toward Tsuruno and Iroha, "Tsuruno, Iroha, cover them,"

"How about you?" Iroha asked.

"I will be fine," Haruto gives a thumbs up.

Iroha nodded and reloaded his bolt and then took off, following Momoko and Yachiyo. She was now determined to show that she is strong enough to help Yachiyo be in Kamihama.

"Haruto-kun, I will be here with you," Tsuruno patted Haruto's shoulder, "You are interesting. No magical girl can change costume, you know. Much less have different power. As expected of my rival."

"I am not your rival!" Haruto denied, "Oh well, if you want to help…"

The shadowy people were now climbing up the mirror, and the giant tree Kaede and Rena create. But Tsuruno kicked the shadowy people away.

"Now, I will show you why I am the mightiest magical girl," The girl with side tails on her hair took a stance and then bolted off toward the shadowy people.

* * *

Momoko and Yachiyo ran as fast as they can. The distance feels so far, and the two of them think they needed Haruto after all. The 'Rider' can make this distance in mere seconds. The chain monster was also trying to hinder their progress. Thankfully, a bolt keeps them at bay. Looking back, Yachiyo finds the girl she refuses was stubbornly following them.

Tamaki Iroha. She was just a normal magical girl from outside Kamihama. She thought she can't stand a chance in this city. But the pink-haired girl proves herself again. Maybe it was the effect of adjustment, or perhaps it was her determination. But the bolt she shot to keep Yachiyo and Momoko running was enough for Yachiyo to admit that Tamaki Iroha was strong enough to be in Kamihama. Not that she will admit that on Iroha's face.

"You know, I think Haruto and Iroha have a certain effect on people," Momoko suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Yachiyo asked.

"I just can't imagine we work together again like this if they are not here to help," Momoko said, "Even Tsuruno is here."

"Don't get used to it. This is one time only," Yachiyo replied.

They finally reached the giant bell. Momoko offered her hand.

"Do you think we can still pull this off?" Momoko asked, "Connect?"

Connect. Yachiyo grimaced. It has been a long time since the last time she did it. One perk of having Mitama adjust their soul gem was to make a combination attack with another magical girl. Yachiyo does not know why Mitama can make them do that, but this 'Connect' was why most magical girls in Kamihama create a team.

There was once a time when Yachiyo teamed up with Tsuruno and Momoko along with one more girl. Can she do it again?

"Let's finish this quickly," Yachiyo finally said, and reach Momoko's hand.

A Sigil appeared between them and lit up. Mitama called them Connect Sigil, and it always showed when two magical girls doing the connect. Fire surrounded the two of them. It was Momoko's magic. With the two magic's combining, Yachiyo then created several halberds around them, floating.

When they connect like this, they can feel each other's feelings, and Yachiyo can feel disappointment and sadness. Meanwhile, Momoko feels anger and emptiness. This connection feels cold, hollow, void. And yet they worked together, anyway.

Yachiyo's halberd began to move, and then one by one, Momoko hit the halberd like a hitting a baseball ball. The halberd was surrounded by fire, and it goes hit the giant bell. The chain monster around the bell suddenly goes wild and attacked them. But Iroha's bolt saved them in time.

Another halberd was launched. One, two, three, four, five. Each halberd digs the bell deeper and deeper, and then when the sixth halberd come, it cracked the bell in two. Yachiyo and Momoko then jumped toward the cracked bell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two of them shouted on top of their lungs, and then they drove their respective weapon to the bell. With its destruction, the surrounding stairs also start disintegrating. The world waved barbed, and suddenly it vanished around them.

When the sky cleared up and show the moon shining above them, Seven people were left standing on the school rooftop.

* * *

Kaede smiled. The Friendship-ending staircase is no more, and she is safe and sound, saved by her best friend. Now, if only…

"So…" Rena suddenly looked at Kaede. For the first time in a while, she looked at Kaede in the eyes, "I think I am at fault for everything."

"Yes," Kaede nodded, still smiling.

"I apologize," Rena bowed her head, something she rarely did to Kaede and Kaede know it was hard on her. The light blue-haired girl wasn't the type to bow her head. She was stubborn and has great pride. But she bowed, "So…I want you to continue to be my…fr…fr…" Rena took a deep breath. Then her voice gets louder. "Be my servant!"

"Damn, So close!" Kaede heard the man, the wizard, Haruto, said in frustration not too far from her.

"Shut up!" and then Momoko's voice.

However, Kaede's eyes were firmly on Rena. She hugged Rena and then said, "Me too. From now on, let's work together, okay? My Dear Friend Rena-chan."

* * *

Iroha was sitting near Haruto and Momoko, looking at Kaede and Rena from a hearing distance.

"They really get along well, aren't they?" Momoko said, her voice clearly proud, "Thanks for the help."

"I think Iroha hoped she can found Ui here," Haruto said to Momoko, "So I guess, it is benefit us all."

"So… how is it?" Momoko asked.

"Ui's name is not in that stairs," Iroha said.

Yachiyo approached the three and then looked at Iroha before moving her eyes on Momoko, "That witch didn't drop a Grief Seed."

"I thought we already agreed it was something else?" Haruto asked.

"We aren't sure about that, remember?" Momoko replied, "Well, with that we are now sure that the Friendship-ending staircase is not a witch."

"There is no witch that appears wherever a condition is met," Yachiyo agreed, "And there wasn't even a trace of its magic before its appeared."

"Do you think there are still more of these creatures? These… Uwasa?" Haruto asked.

"There might be," Yachiyo replied, "The Kamihama Rumour book noted down a lot of Rumour after all. Maybe all of them created these monsters. Maybe only half. But I am certain this Friendship Ending staircase won't be the last."

"Do you think one of them can make people forgot about their closest relative?" Iroha asked.

Yachiyo looked at Iroha for a few seconds before the turnaround, "Who knows. But be careful on your search," Yachiyo jumped on to the railing, "There is something unusual happening in Kamihama right now," Yachiyo then turned around and looked at Momoko, "You have an excellent team, Momoko."

"Why do you say that now?" Momoka makes a small laugh, "You can join us, you know."

"No thanks," Yachiyo then jumped off, leaving them on the school rooftop.

Haruto suddenly ran off toward the fence but found out Yachiyo landed on a tree just fine and jumped away, leaving the school. The young wizard also finally finds his beloved motorcycle.

The young wizard then looked at Iroha, "You know, Iroha. I just find my motorcycle. How about we go home, right now?"

The pink-haired girl laughed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This end the arc one. I will make an original half arc before going to second arc. I want to introduce other magical girls and to show Haruto did have a friend. I am proud of this chapter so I hope you tell me what you think of this chapter. See you~!


	8. Another Stars in Kamihama

The train's whistle wakes me up, and then I found myself in the usual velvet colored carriage. Dragon sat on the neighboring seat, enjoying a strawberry cream doughnut. Anna was shuffling her tarot card absentmindedly in front of me.

"Welcome in your Velvet Room," Anna greeted, "I am glad Yachiyo's magic didn't kill you."

"That can happen?" I asked.

"That one possibility," Dragon replied, "However you didn't, and that is enough for me. By the way, That girl's memories so delicious."

Ah, yes. Memories. I clutched my head and think back on that moment. The moment I drowned in that carriage, the memories entered my head. The reason she leaves Momoko, the reason she tries to keep Iroha away from Kamihama.

"You... are you the same Anna from Yachiyo's memories?" I asked back.

In receiving Yachiyo's magic, her memories were transferred over. I am not sure how I will face her later. I also not sure how to face Anna and Kanae. They are a guide on my velvet room, a company who knows about my circumstances. Knowing that they are no figment of my imagination makes me feel awkward.

"That would be a spoiler," A voice replied.

Behind Anna, another girl stood. It was Kanae. The blond-haired girl with a mean face. She waved her hand and then patted Anna's head. While her voice was as cold as before, she was smiling more.

"Kanae-san, I am not a kid," Anna pouted, trying to evade Kanae's hand.

"Don't worry about it," the blond-haired girl replied while her hand still playing with Anna's head, "We can't give you an answer yet about your question. It will be rude to Yachiyo."

That makes sense. Like my knowledge about a magical girl, knowing about this will raise a question. I sighed and then put my head on the desk.

"How will I face her?" I asked back, "Knowing her backstory… It is actually amazing she hasn't despaired yet."

"Oh, she is in despair," Dragon said, excited, "Her despair is very delicious, I assure you. But like Haruto, she holds herself. She is a strong girl. But her despair is there. One push and the domino will crumble."

"And I think it is your job to keep her safe," Kanae replied, "We can't tell you anything, but we hope you will give her hope. Isn't that what a Kamen Rider do?"

I looked at Kanae; she smiled. She genuinely smiled. I can't believe this. I nodded, too surprised to talk. A smoke suddenly enveloped her body, and then she disappeared.

"Now, do your thing, Anna," Kanae's voice echoed in the carriage, "I will meet you soon."

Anna then put down her deck of cards and then smiled widely, "Now then, Let me read your future," when she finished shuffling the decks, two cards float in front of me and then she flipped both of them with her finger.

"The chariot and…" I didn't know that six things.

"Six of pentacles," Anna replied.

"Ah, yes. I forgot it called Pentacles," I make a small smile.

"Six of pentacles is a card of giving and receiving," Anna explained, "Maybe you are the one who giving something, maybe you are the one who receiving them. It is a circle of life and at some point of time, you will be in both sides of the fences. But this Chariot, it is a mode of transport. Whatever help you give or receive, it will bring you to your destination. It will give a big impact in your journey."

"It is a good thing Haruto never stop helping people," Dragon chimed in on the side.

"That is my defining features," I smiled.

"Now then, See you later, Haruto~" and when Anna waved her hand, my consciousness grew darker and then…

* * *

Haruto woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was a mid-sized room, painted white with stars painted on its ceiling. Haruto looked around, confused, before the door suddenly creaked open, and Iroha entered the room.

"Ah, Haruto-san, you already wake up," She smiled, "Would you join us for breakfast? The bathroom is on the left of your room if you want to wash your face."

"Uh… What happened? I didn't remember how I am here," Haruto asked, still sleepy and confused.

"Ah, after you bring me home, you suddenly fainted," Iroha answered, "I am worried, so Dad brings you inside and let you sleep. What happened to you?"

Haruto thought about it for a few seconds before shrugged, "Probably because I unlocked new power. That usually happens in Tokusatsu show."

"I didn't watch any, so I wouldn't know," Iroha smiled, "But are you okay?"

"I feel better," Haruto replied, "Thanks for worrying…"

Their pleasant conversation, however, was interrupted when a face peeked in. Iroha's father looked worried but quickly changed to a small smile.

"Iroha, Mom needs help with her omelet," Her father said, “How about you go to the kitchen.”

Iroha wasn't sure leaving her father with Haruto was a good idea. But she relented and, after waving her hand, leave the room. Her father entered the room in her place and sat in a nearby chair.

"You okay?" He asked.

The man was actually relatively young for a father, or at least Haruto thinks so. However, he was terrified by the adult man. After all, this is the second time Haruto bring Iroha home late, so maybe her parents suspect something.

"I am fine, thank you," Haruto replied robotically.

"I am actually want to interrogate you, you know," The father said, "Like in the drama on television. Acting like a jealous father," he laughed, "But then, you just fainted like that. You have sickness or something?"

"Not that I know of," Haruto replied, "Maybe I need to check on hospital soon."

"You do that, and don't make our daughter worry," the older man said, "Now, can you tell me your relationship with her? Or your intention. Iroha seems quite fond of you, but you are a man from a neighboring city. To be frank, it is weird for her to go to Kamihama the second time. Did she go to Kamihama to meet you?"

Haruto scratched his head. This question should be asked to Iroha, really. How does he answer this? Well, the least he can do is not make her parents worry.

"Nothing like that. We meet a second time by coincidence," Haruto replied, "She said she search for something in Kamihama. Although you should ask her yourself about that."

The older man looked at Haruto in silence. He took a deep breath, "After you bring her home the first time, Iroha asked my wife and me if we remember the name 'Ui Tamaki,'" Iroha's father continued, "We didn't know that name. But for some reason, it feels nostalgic. But when we answered, we didn't know. Iroha looks heartbroken."

The father then stood, "Do you think she will go back to Kamihama again?"

"I think she won't stop until she finds what she searches for," Haruto replied.

"Then, I need to raise her pocket money," The father then approaches the door, but then stopped and looked back to Haruto again, "I trust my daughter to you."

To which Haruto answered confidently, "I will keep her safe as best as I can."

* * *

Tamaki Iroha feels embarrassed with how her parents act in front of Haruto. They keep nudging the two to sit together and even ask the pink-haired girl to give Haruto the food she cooks. Her cooking wasn't actually that amazing. At least Iroha thinks so. And yet, the young wizard keeps smiling the entire time.

When the breakfast over, Iroha's thought they will separate ways. But then her father suddenly asked Haruto to bring Iroha to school. So now, wearing his helmet and his jacket, Iroha sat on the back of Haruto's motorcycle toward the school.

She wondered how her classmate will react… well, maybe nothing? Iroha wasn't usually grabbing attention among her classmate, so this will be barely noticeable. At least she hoped so.

"Haruto-san, are you not late for college?" Iroha asked.

"Don't worry. My class is for the afternoon," Haruto replied, "Although I can't accompany you if you come to Kamihama."

"Ah, you don't have to," Iroha denied, "I can search Ui by myself."

"You don't have a lead, right?" Haruto reminded her, "How will you search for her without information?"

"That…" Iroha can't answer, "Ah, I can ask Momoko-san or Mitama-san," Iroha came up with the idea, "But then…"

"If you still bother people anyway, why not bother me," Haruto said.

Iroha wasn't used to accepting kindness. Her world, her attention was solely focused on Ui. Iroha wondered what if Ui meet Haruto? Will she warm up to Haruto quickly? She was a cheerful girl, and she probably can get along with anyone. Although Haruto will be her first male friend outside family.

"We arrived," Haruto said as she stopped her motorcycle.

Iroha climbs down and then gives the helmet and jacket back to Haruto. After they give their respective goodbye, Iroha bowed, and soon Haruto drives away from her school. It was when Iroha reached her class that she underestimated her classmate.

They are now swarming Iroha, asking about who the handsome blue-haired boy who brings her to school was. Iroha wondered how she will answer that. Thankfully, the bell rang before she needs to answer that. As the class began, Iroha planned her escape the moment the bell for break rang.

* * *

"Nanami Haruto, I know you are late!" The lecturer's voice boomed when the class finally finished, "Come with me and help me bring this to my office!"

The other students snickered and laughed. But Haruto just sighed and goes toward the front to pick the test paper he needed to bring to the lecturer's class.

The lecturer's name is Professor Hinano. He was a man in his forty with green hair. His name was famous in Kamihama as a man who started the radio community in Kamihama. Sometimes, he asked his student to join his organization. Professor Hinano was a lecturer in communication engineering, after all. He was one lecturer' Haruto like, and it hurt his heart to be late to his classes.

"So, what makes you late?" halfway toward Professor Hinano's office, the older man asked.

"I need to run an errand to Takarazaki," Haruto replied.

"an errand, hm…" The Professor mused, "not a girl?"

"Of… of course not!" Haruto denied.

Professor Hinano laughed, "I don't actually mind if you meet a girl on Takarazaki," He said, "Just tell me beforehand if you late."

When they finally reached The Professor’s office, he looked surprised when the door was not locked. So the two entered, and they find a small girl slumped on one table. Surprisingly, there were a lot of chemistry tools on one side of the room.

"I thought you teach communication engineer?" Haruto asked, curious.

"That was my daughter's research," He replied, "Put that on my table," Professor pointed at one table on the other side of the room.

The Professor then nudges the small girl, "Miyako! Wake up! I told you to not sleep here, right?"

The small girl also had green hair. When the Professor finally makes her wake up, suddenly the green-haired girl rambled, "Now I am going to take the alum… if you observe the reaction… you will see…"

"Wake up!" The Professor suddenly smacked a stack of paper on the girl's head.

"Aw! What are you doing, dad!" the small girl finally reacted, "Your daughter just had her heartbroken, you know! Let me mop around for a few days!"

"You embarrass me, Miyako," the Professor then pointed at Haruto, who awkwardly trying to look away.

"Ah, eh," Miyako suddenly crouched under the table, "I don't want to meet any boy!"

"And you come here?" The Professor asked back, "This is the engineering department! Most my student is a boy."

"Can I blow the engineering department with ethanol," Miyako's voice can be heard from under the desk?

"Anyway, Haruto-kun," Professor Hinano ignored her daughter's scandalous statement and said to Haruto, "Sorry about her. She is my daughter, Miyako. If you meet her again, say hello to her, okay?"

"I don't need that!" Miyako shouted from under the desk.

"Uh… okay, I will leave now," Haruto nodded, "Thanks for the hard work."

The young man sighed when she finally got out of the room. He wondered what the deal with Professor's daughter was. But it is not his problem. So he just walked away and planned to find something to eat...

But close to Professor Hinano's room, Haruto suddenly crashed into another girl. Both of them fall on the floor. Haruto quickly stood and offered his hand to help.

"Oh, ya~ what a gentleman you are," the girl reaches out to Haruto.

She has long blond hair tied into a twin tail, and she wore the same uniform as Momoko. So she is a student from a University-affiliated school. Haruto also noticed trendy accessories she wore here and there.

"Ah, Thank you~ I like the guy who helped lady," the girl rambled, "Girls must flock around you. Hahaha," The girl then took out her cellphone, "How about I ask your number?"

"We just meet, and you already asked me my number?" Haruto was surprised.

"Nothing wrong with having more friends, right?" She smiled, "Name is Emily~! I am the gal who knows everyone in Kamihama. You?"

"Uh, Nanami Haruto. A guy who just moved in a while ago," Haruto answered, "Although I will pass on giving you my number."

"Aww~," The girl pouted, "Oh well, We probably will meet again, anyway~ Kamihama feel surprisingly small when you know everyone on it," The girl pocketed her cellphone again, "See you later, handsome~," and then leaves…. and entered Professor Hinano's room.

Haruto wondered if she knows Miyako. Haruto shrugged and decided to just walk toward the parking lot. He already craving food now.

* * *

"Tamaki Iroha," A voice called, and when Iroha looked back, she finds Kyuubey atop of a blonde-haired magical girl.

"Kyuubey… and… Who are you?" Iroha asked.

The school day has been hectic, and she didn't expect Haruto to be that popular. But when school finally ends, she thought she can be free. And yet, she was stopped in the middle of the street by another magical girl.

"Ah, excuse me. I am Tomoe Mami," The blonde-haired girl bowed, "Kyuubey and I want to talk to you. Mind accompany us a bit?" she asked.

Iroha complied, and soon, she found herself in a lovely café. They sold various cakes and tea. But seeing as Iroha didn't want to waste her remaining money, the pink-haired girl just ordered a cup of tea. Tomoe-san was apparently older than her and quite fond of a cake.

"If you don't mind, I will treat you," Mami said, and without asking a question, ordered a cheesecake.

The two girls were silent, staring at each other. Iroha feels pressure, but the older girl's friendly demeanor was actually melting the awkwardness fast. She asked various questions, a question that normal girl ask like her favorite book and hobby. But when the cake and tea finally arrive, the blond-haired girl put her serious face.

"Tamaki Iroha, do you know the wizard?" The white critter asked.

Iroha tilts her head, wondering how she answers that.

"The wizard?" she asked back, trying to hide that she knows about Haruto.

"A while ago, my fellow magical girl briefly fights a young man near your house," Mami began, "Apparently, he can use magic, and we have been… intrigued… by that. He may be a witch in disguise."

That is Haruto-san, Iroha mentally noted. There is no other young man who can use magic beside him, and he said he was the last wizard on this earth. Iroha cut the cake and putting them on the small piece in her mouth.

The cake was delicious. If Iroha can find Ui, this will be the first place they will visit together, she decided. She remembers when Nemu's father brings a birthday cake, and the hospital trio and Iroha ate them together. Ui said that she like the chocolate cake the most… Iroha's wandering mind suddenly halted.

"A witch in disguise?" Iroha asked back.

"A witch can take various forms," Tomoe-san replied, "and I have met some with a humanoid form. We speculate that a strong enough Witch can take a human form even when seen by a magical girl."

Familiar can roam outside the barrier, and often, ordinary people will see them as just human beings. This is how the fighting between Magical girl and Witch stays secret. The world itself changed human's perspective, so no weirdness detected by non-magical. But Magical Girl usually can see through any familiar's disguise.

"It also possible he is a wizard from an older time," Kyuubey added, "A natural enemy of Magical Girls. But they are extinct now. With little information, however, we can't tell the difference."

"I am sorry, I know nothing about your… wizard," Iroha lied.

Iroha realized that they probably didn't believe her. She drinks the tea, trying to calm her nerve.

"I am searching my little sister in Kamihama recently," Iroha said, "But I will ask around if they know something about this wizard."

"Tamaki-san, there have been strange happening in Kamihama," Mami, who unexpectedly already finished her cake, began, "I plan to visit that city too soon. Kyuubey can't enter the city, and I want to investigate why/ It possible the… wizard involved in that. Would you help me?"

"I am sorry, Tomoe-san," Iroha bowed, "But as I said before, My priority is searching for my little sister."

The two were silent for a moment. All trace of a warm smile on Tomoe Mami disappeared, but she still smiled. A different smile. When Iroha finished the cake and tea, Tomoe called the server and paid the bill.

"Well then, if we meet in Kamihama, do not afraid to say hello, okay?" and with that parting sentence, the blonde-haired girl leaves the café.

Iroha mentally put her name on a person she needs to be wary of. She decided she will go to Kamihama again today. Sadly, the cake in this shop was too delicious, so the pink-haired girl used the last of her money to buy a cake instead. Maybe her mother will like it, and perhaps it will remind her of Ui if she bought her a chocolate cake that Ui likes.

* * *

Despite wanting to eat, Haruto was distracted by a witch kidnapping bunches of the schoolgirl. This time, the young man remembers to send Yachiyo a message before entering the labyrinth.

There was already someone inside the labyrinth, a cream haired girl with a red and white dress fighting with… is that compact mirror? The girl was short, but she dodges all the familiars' attack while attacking the laser beam from her compact mirror. That was a bizarre view.

However, how the girl fight makes Haruto worried. The compact mirror shot beam like a laser gun, but the girl's aim was terrible. It wasn't always hitting, and that wasted her magic too much.

Magical girls' magic is limited, and with a ranged weapon, more magic was used every time they shot their weapon. So the soul gem will become dark faster, and something terrible will happen if it becomes completely dark.

While the girl's attack didn't hit half of the time, the familiar's have more success hitting her than hitting the familiars. At this point, it looks like the familiars are playing with her.

Haruto wore his transformation ring and then put his hand in front of his belt. **"Flame, please~!"** the belt declared, and the red magic circle appeared in front of him.

 _"Henshin!"_ Haruto shouted and then ran toward the magic circle.

As his body covered in his Kamen Rider Armor, **"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"** He ran toward the girl and kicked the approaching familiar. "You okay?" Haruto asked.

"Ah, yeah," The girl seems to be confused, "You are… magical girl?" she tilted her head, wondering.

"No, I am male!" Haruto denied, "I am wizard," Haruto kicked another familiar, "Kamen Rider Wizard."

He then pulled out his Sword-gun with his connect ring and then began shooting the approaching familiars.

"So there is a boy who can use magic," The girl is amazed.

"Anyway, you will waste your magic that way…" Haruto then stopped, "Did you just cry?"

There was a smudge of tears in her eyes, and her eyes were red. But the girl denied, "No, I am not. I am just relieving stress…" she lamely said.

"Well, I am here to save those girls," Haruto pointed toward the girls who currently dangling on the ceiling inside a cell.

The whole labyrinth was made of woods. The ground-shaking as if they were in calm water—the familiar shaped like a clam with leg and arm. The Witch itself shaped like a giant pirate hat with a walnut body. Haruto decided to call this witch a pirate witch. It is also fitted with the cage above their head that holds the girl.

"Ah, yes, that," The magical girl seem to just realize what happens.

"You fight with that compact mirror, right?" Haruto asked, "You need to aim before shooting."

"I do aim," The girl faced on familiar and then bring out her compact mirror. From the mirror, a laser beam shot, but the beam didn't hit the familiars.

"When you aim, don't aim at where your target is, but where your target will be," Haruto replied and then showed what he means. He aimed his gun at the familiars, and as the familiars move left, he adjusted his aim and then shot. It hit the familiar, and the familiar exploded.

"Oh!" The girl nodded and then tried it for herself.

She brings up her compact mirror again and then shot the approaching familiar. It is trying to dodge right, but this time, her shot hit her target. The girl cheered.

"Now, with magic, you can have a degree of control over your trajectory," Haruto continued, "Look at this…!" and then he shot two bullets in a different direction.

Haruto's bullet wasn't magic, but a real hard bullet. It can be enchanted with magic; however, Haruto usually controlled them to bend and hit his target. Two familiar down and exploded.

"Can you try it?" Haruto asked.

The girl nodded and then aimed again. When she is shot, she has a degree of control over her beam. It is her magic, after all. So controlling them was surprisingly easy. However, even when she directed her beam's trajectory, it didn't hit her intended target. Haruto ended up off the familiar with a kick because it was too close to the girl.

"Ah, thanks," The girl replied.

"You need practice," Haruto replied, "Now… can you make a big attack?" he asked.

"Oh, that one I can," The girl happily said.

She took a stand, and then a more oversized compact mirror suddenly appeared in front of her. The cream-haired girl supplied it with magic, and the compact mirror opened some of its parts.

"Hold, don't attack yet," Haruto said as he finishes any approaching familiar, "See, the Witch is running away?" He asked.

The girl nodded. The Witch was indeed running away. It jumped around like a rabbit, and the girl wasn't sure she can hit it even if her beam was big.

"Aim a bit upward and shot when its feet touch the ground," Haruto instructed.

The girl did as she told and then released her beam. The beam of magic hit the Witch. It was thrown away and hit a wooden wall. Haruto then took a new ring, put the ring on his finger, and then high-five his gun sword. **"Come and shot! Shake hands!"** The sword declared, **"Flame Shot Strike!"** and then Haruto shot the downed Witch.

The Witch didn't stand a chance, and when its body obliterated, it explodes. Slowly, the labyrinth dispersed. Haruto picked up a small jewel seed and then give it to the girl.

"That amazing," The girl said, "You sure I can have this?" She asked.

"Your soul gem is dark, you know," Haruto pointed, "You needed this more than me. Do you always fight like a maniac? You will hurt yourself someday if you keep fighting like that."

"Ah… someone said something similar before," She admitted, "I am just upset… I guess? That is how I blow off steam."

Haruto canceled his transformation, "You should find another way to blow off steam."

"Whoa, you are actually a handsome one," the girl praised.

"Thanks?" Haruto didn't know what to do with that praise.

"What are you doing? Molestation?" The girl asked when Haruto start to checking on the victim of the Witch.

"No! I am not a pervert!" Haruto denied, "I am checking if they are okay."

After the labyrinth dispersed, they were moved into a small abandoned park. It was a hidden park, so Haruto thought it is safe enough to leave them alone. But he woke one of them.

"Ah… where am I?" one victim asked, "Ah, Rika! What are you doing with that flashy clothes?" she looked at the girl who hasn't canceled her transformation.

"So your name Rika," Haruto looked at the cream haired girl, "Well, she asked me to search for you. Apparently, you get lost, and we have been searching for you. This is a good place to hide."

"I don't know how I am here," the victim admitted.

"You are not the only one," Haruto said, "I need to go now," She looked at Rika, "You can handle them?"

"Wait, No!" Rika protested, "I didn't even know how to get out of here!"

Haruto sighed.

In the end, Haruto ended up leading bunches of middle school girls out of an abandoned park. If the police see them, Haruto will be suspected of kidnapping. He really was not looking forward to that.

* * *

The best way to get over a lost love is to find a new one; that was what Emiri said to Miyako when she tried to cheer the green-haired girl. Miyako's father was amused by the idea of her daughter searching for a man, but if that what it takes to cheer Miyako back to her cheerful self, she will agree. Of course, Miyako is opposed to it. The shorter girl thought that this kind of party only belongs to popular kids like Emiri. But Emiri sees the small Senpai as a cool kid, too, so the blond-haired girl didn't actually know the problem.

Rika was late, but when she finally arrives, the party starts to pick up.

Mixer usually works with three girls and three boys sat on opposite ends of the table, talking and getting to know each other. Trying to see if there is a match-up between their interest and hobby.

"Name is Emiri Kisaki~ nice to meetcha!" Emiri started, "I just want to have a pleasant chat with all you guys today, y'know? Let's have some fun."

The first boy introduced himself as Takumi, and although he stumbled on his words, he throws praise to Emiri, "That was a cute name for a cute girl like you."

That was a nice compliment, Emiri thought. She gives this boy seven out of ten.

"My name is Rika Ayano. Nice to meet you," Rika said, "I am here to find my charming princess ~!"

This wasn't Rika's first mixer. She knows how to bait boy, and the cream-haired girl used her charm well. Emiri approved her friends. Of course, the next boy, named Shota, took the bait. This, too, wasn't his first mixer.

"If you are looking for a prince, I might have to go get my crown," Shota said.

"Somebody is a bit too eager," Rika replied, smiling the entire time.

This was a good start. But when Miyako introduced herself, with no fanfare or bait for the boy, the atmosphere turned awkward fast.

"My name is Shinji," the last boy suddenly said, "Well, I don't know why you brought a nerd like her, but I would love to personally know you two better."

The temperature drops several degrees.

"Shinji, don't say that!" Shota whispered, "You didn't just say…"

"Nerd, you say?" Miyako breathed, "Fine then! I will go!" she stormed off.

"Miyako-senpai!" Emiri tried to follow the small girl, but her hand was caught by Shinji.

"Now, let her be," Shinji said, flicking his hair and giving his best smile, "I know we can have a better time than with her. How about we go to karaoke?"

Rika stood and then smacked Shinji's hand. When he finally takes off his hand from Emiri, the blond-haired girl followed Miyako.

"You know, Shinji-san," Rika started, "If you go to the mixer, you should try to know all the girls first before deciding to insult them. Goodbye, I hope we didn't meet again."

Shinji tries to stop Rika to leave, using his enormous body to block the path.

"Now, now, Those two may leave this party. But we can still continue, this you know?" Shinji said.

"Shinji, that is enough," Shota said, trying to de-escalate the situation, "I am sorry, Ayano-san, we will take our leaves…"

"Nonsense," Shinji cut off, "now, how about you drink this delicious tea, and we can talk more about yourself, you know," he offered a drink.

But suddenly, a hand caught Shinji's hand and then poured the drink on Shinji's head. Rika looked and then find a familiar young man.

"You know, In this public space, drugging someone's drink will get you in trouble," The familiar young man said.

"What… what are you talking about?" Shinji was flustered, "I didn't…"

"Shinji… you drugged the girls' drink?" Shota asked, "Are you crazy? We are here to have a good time, not…"

"You should be grateful to me!" Shinji replied, "I almost get you two a girl in a bed!"

Rika can't hold herself and then slapped Shinji hard! The entire family restaurant was now looking at them. Shinji was surprised, but soon his face was filled with rage.

"You dare to hurt my handsome face?" and then he lunged.

Rika staggered back, surprised. But before Shinji even touches a hair on Rika's body, the familiar young man already caught Shinji's hand and then throws the boy down on the floor.

"That is not how you flatter a lady," The familiar young man said, "Well, Rika. You better go to your friends. They needed you."

"Thank you, Haruto. I will buy you a parfait after this," Rika bowed, "Shota-kun, I didn't hold this against you. But I hope you didn't bring Shinji again on your mixer."

With that, Rika throttled off to follow her two friends, hoping she can pick the pieces of Miyako's heart. She looked back to Haruto, who currently carried Shinji's unconscious body, and throw it outside before apologizing to the shop manager for the trouble.

* * *

Miyako was inside a toilet. It took time, but after crying herself a bit, she walked out and greeted Emiri and Rika.

"I am sorry," Miyako said, "I just mess up your mixer."

"It is okay, Y'know," Emiri replied, still full smile, "That jerk didn't deserve angels like us~! So it is his loss."

While Emiri didn't look phased, Rika suddenly hugged Miyako. She was apparently also affected by Shinji's behavior. Miyako realized that Rika secretly rubbed her eyes to Miyako's shoulder but wisely keep silent.

"That was lame," Rika said, "I am not into this mixer, to begin with, you know. But thanks to Senpai, we know how jerkass that Shinji guy is. You okay?"

"I am okay," Miyako replied; she wasn't actually sure what to say to the crying girl.

"Ah, but we left Rikki alone! Are you okay?" Emiri asked.

"Don't worry, a super nice guy saved me," Rika answered, "I am sure he is still here. I promised him a parfait. Come, come~," her voice didn't tremble anymore, and she smiled, a genuine smile this time.

The cream-haired girl dragged her two friends outside the woman's toilet and then toward the table they just left. The three then found a young man with blue hair eating a giant parfait in silence.

"You three are back," he looked toward the three, "Shota here want to talk to you," and then pointed toward another boy.

Shota was clearly feeling regret. He looked down the entire time, but when his eyes finally found Miyako, he stood and then bowed to her.

"I am sorry for what Shinji did," Shota said, "We didn't actually want to bring him, but he forced himself to come. I really regret letting him joining us and ruining this mixer."

"Eh… ah…" Miyako was too flustered to speak, but Emiri comes forward… and then chopped Shota's head.

"You really need to choose a better friend, Shota-kun!" Emiri said, "I thought going to an all-boys school will give you a better company."

"Shut up! Shinji is just huge jerkass," Shota replied.

"Um… you two know each other?" Rika asked.

"Yups, Yups~!" Emiri replied, "We go back a long time! We even date in second-year mid school~!"

"That didn't work out," Shota laughed, "Anyway, I am sorry for making you three uncomfortable," He bowed again.

"I… am fine," Miyako finally replied, "You are actually a decent guy, aren't you. Do you mind to… uh…"

"Would you like to exchange the number?" Shota asked.

Emiri smiled as the two exchanged contact numbers. It was a big step for Miyako so this time she wisely shut up. However, Rika's attention was on Haruto, who all this time just keep eating his parfait.

"The shop manager offered this one," Haruto replied, "So you still owe me one."

"You can still eat more?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"Nah, not today," He replied, "You can treat me later if we meet again."

When Shota finally leaves the family restaurant after promising to meet again sometime, the three girls finally sit down in front of Haruto.

"I heard you saved Rikki back then," Emiri began, "That admirable, mister~ We have met before, right?"

"In the university," Haruto nodded, "Well, I didn't know I will meet you again this soon," Haruto looked at Miyako," I am glad your mixer still works out, eh?"

"Shut up!" Miyako covered her face, hiding her embarrassment, "Don't you dare tell my father about what happened here."

"So you two already meet him too?" Rika asked.

"He is my father's student," Miyako said, "I didn't remember his name, however."

"Haruto Nanami, correct?" Emiri asked, "A nice guy who helped a lady."

"Just so you know, I am not only helping girls," Haruto said as he put his spoon down, "When Rika offered me the parfait, I didn't expect I will enjoy this."

"So… So~ how do you two meet?" Emiri asked, "Did you feel a spark, Rikki?"

"No," Rikka answered truthfully, "He saved me from a witch, you know~ but my heart didn't beat faster."

"Wait a minute," Miyako almost shouted, "Witch? He saved you from a witch?"

"Just in case you're wondering, no, I am not Magical girls," Haruto said, "Not a girl either. I am one hundred percent, healthy young man."

"No way," Miyako didn't believe him, "Normal humans can't enter Labyrinth."

"Oh, he didn't just enter a labyrinth," Rikka supplied, "he beat the witch."

"Whoa~ a knight in shining armor~!" Emiri happily said, "So~ Kyubert also grant your wish?"

"Kyube… you mean Kyuubey?" Haruto asked back, "No. Not that little critter."

Haruto then wears a ring and then puts his hand on his belt.

 **"Connect, please~"** A voice called, and then a magic circle floating beside Haruto. He then put his hand on it and then pulled a candy out of the magic circle and give them to the three girls.

"I can use magic," Haruto replied, "I am Wizard, Kamen Rider Wizard."

Emiri clapped her hand, clearly amazed. Miyako was intrigued, while Rika just smiled. A boy using magic and defeating Witch, that was unheard of.

"Haruchin…! Give me your contact!" Emiri suddenly said.

"Haru… No, don't call me that!" Haruto looks offended, "I am not a girl!"

"Oh, come on~!" Emiri holds Haruto's hand, trying to prevent him from leaving, "Don't tell me, you worried about your jealous girlfriend?"

There was a moment of silence in which Haruto just stared at Emiri blankly. He finally pulled out a pen and then write a number on the napkin.

"Yatta~!" Emiri jumped and frantically entered his number on her phone, "One more Kamihama's resident on my phone number~!"

"Say, Emiri. When we met the first time, you said you know everyone?" Haruto asked.

"Well, not everyone," Emiri admitted, "But I do know a lotta people! That is why I asked you for your number. If I find interesting people, I must know them. Talking with people is a lotta fun!"

"Emiri has a counseling office, you know," Miyako added, "That is how I met her, actually."

"Me too, Me too!" Rika added.

"Aww! You two embarrass me!" Emiri said excitedly, "I just like talking with people, and if it can help them, I am glad to help! But that was just a bonus."

"Well, do you know Satomi Touka or Hiiragi Nemu?" Haruto asked.

That two names was a name Iroha mentioned before. Ui's friend and roommate in the hospital. Iroha fondly remembers them as her second and third sister, which always makes them fight each other.

Emiri checked her phones for a few minutes before put her hand together, "I am sorry, Haruchin~! I didn't know them. But I can ask around if my friends know them."

"Please," Haruto agreed.

"Who are they?" Miyako curiously asked.

"A friend searching for her sister," Haruto explained, something happened and that two are the only lead we have. They are supposedly a patient in Kamihama Hospital at one point. Still, we can't ask about them since we aren't family."

"Oh, you know… if you are searching for someone, I remembered about a rumor floating around in my school," Rika suddenly said, "Hum… how does it goes…"

"Do you mean Séance shrine?" Emiri asked back, "I know that! I know that! It is a super popular rumor!"

hAVE YoU HEard? hAs ANYONE toLD YOu?

THE ruMor oF the SÉaNCe ShRInE?

If YOU wANt TO GeT baCk TO a PAST ThaT YOU HAvE lOsT

If yOu WANT tO taLk To A faMIlY mEmBer, You lost Or a lOVEr, YOu ABaNdoNed

if yOu wIsHED To MeET soMeOnE siNcereLY, LeAvE it to OuR GOD!

WrIte the NaMe of tHe persoN You wanT to seE on the wOoDEn PlaqUE :

PaY A proPER VisIt TO the SHrInE, aND yOU cAN mEet the long-lOsT PERSon.

God WIll BRing tHem To yoU~!

Haruto snapped. A gear on his head clicked.

"Are you sure that how the rumor goes?" He asked again.

"Ah, eh, Yes," Emiri was surprised.

"That rumor isn't complete, isn't it?" Haruto asked.

"Whoa… how do you know?" Rika asked, "Yes. It isn't complete. We didn't know which shrine we are supposed to go. But I heard a friend of a friend actually meet the person they searching for. So I guess you can say this rumor is real?"

No, not like that. If this rumor is the same as Friendship-ending staircase, there must be a kidnapping line in the end of the rumor, Haruto thought.

"Rika, 'a friend of a friend,' might as well just a lie created by people, you know," Miyako said, "But I also heard about this rumor. Although I am not sure which shrine this rumor means."

"Thanks," Haruto pulled out his phone, "Can you three keep searching for more information about this rumor? I need to tell someone about this."

"Whoa, You are like waaaay too interested in this," Emiri said, "Tell me! Tell me! Why are you excited about this?"

Haruto looked at the three girls and decided maybe it is okay to tell them?

"Well, I will tell you then," Haruto nodded, "It will be long, so do you mind if I asked that Parfait you promised for, Rika?"

Rika smiled widely and nodded. Haruto then told them about the friendship-ending rumor. How that rumor wasn't just a regular rumor and how he suspected that other similar rumors exist. Maybe, this Séance Shrine rumor is similar to friendship ending staircase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reader over ffn told me there was a lot of grammar errors like misspells, reused or wrong words, mixing up first name/last name orders and saying the wrong gender pronouns. He was right. so I need to go back and fix a lot of things, including grammar and misspell. Even worse is, I am sure how the characters refer to each other differ from chapter to chapter. That needs one hell of editing.
> 
> That aside, I am proud I can introduce Hinano and the gangs. Some of you may complain about how Hinano finally gets a boy. Or how Rika unusually interested in Haruto despite being lesbian. I will say it right now (because I know someone will complain, "Rika is lesbian, you can't make her fall for Haruto"), Rika is still lesbian. I planned to make Ren, Rika and Haruto met in the future chapter somehow.
> 
> This entire chapter is based on Rika's and Hinano's Mahou Shoujo story with heavy change to fit the situation. 
> 
> On another note: Suggest me non-main story character to be featured in next filler chapter.


	9. The tour that reveal your heart

When Yachiyo finally come home, night has fallen. She opened the door and smell a delicious food. Again, Haruto beat her to cooking dinner. The blue-haired young woman admitted that his cooking is delicious, but she can't help but feel defeated by him.

"I am home," Yachiyo greeted.

"Welcome home," Haruto greeted back, "Wash your hand, let's eat before it was cold."

"You sound like grandmother," Yachiyo pointed out while she walked upstairs.

She caught a glance of Haruto look surprised before laughing. Few minutes later, Yachiyo eat dinner that Haruto cooked together. They eat in silent at first, but Yachiyo can't help but curious.

"Where are you sleeping last night?"

"Iroha's house," He replied, "Sorry for not telling. Apparently I passed out after using your power."

"If borrowing my power can make you passed out like that, why don't you just stop using it?"

"Passing out after getting new form is the least of my problem," Haruto replied, "And you know I won't stop."

"You get attached to that girl, aren't you?" Yachiyo asked.

The table silent for a few minutes. But eventually, the young man answered.

"I am sure you will be attached to her too," Haruto finished his food and then clean the table, "She is a main character, you know."

Yachiyo sighed. She thought Haruto fall for the pink-haired girl, at first. But that answer wasn't clear. Haruto keep calling her a main character as if this was an anime. Something probably wrong with his head, Yachiyo decided.

When the table cleared up and the dish all cleaned. Yachiyo make a tea while Haruto spread his homework on the living room. She has her own homework to do and doing it together makes Yachiyo forgot her loneliness and a ghost that keep appearing on the corner of her eyes.

"We find another Uwasa," Haruto said without looking away from his homework, "I met a girl named Emili and she tells me about the séance shrine rumor."

Yachiyo put the tea on the living room's table and then sat in front of Haruto. She takes out all her books before finally putting the white book on her table.

Yachiyo know about Séance shrine rumor, what it does at least. It supposedly let you meet someone you lost. But if Haruto and Yachiyo's previous theory about rumor following specific scenario before it appears held true, then what written in the Kamihama File rumor wasn't complete yet.

"I know of it, but it wasn't clear," Yachiyo responded, "Not enough information, at least. But I heard it allow people to meet the person they searched for."

"That because you search for the Uwasa alone," Haruto answered, "Emiri and her friends helped to gather more information and she even know the scenario, the passage of rumor. But even that wasn't complete. It didn't mention any location or what supposed to happen after someone met their lost one. I think Iroha will use this rumor to meet her little sister."

"Figures," Yachiyo began writing on her homework, "Who will you want to meet if this rumor is true?" she asked.

Yachiyo's homework was writing an essay, a rather long one. She already started making bullet point on what to write in the college. She needed to turn them into essay now. The book she put on the table was related to this essay's topic, and she hoped she can finish it tonight.

"Dunno, maybe my savior. But he is dead. I don't think that rumor can revive the dead." Haruto replied. "You are also searching for someone, right?" Haruto asked.

Yachiyo's mind halted, her hand stopped. She looked at her cousin, surprised.

"That book, you say it didn't belong to you originally," Haruto added, "I figured you searching for the owner by following the book she leaves. You didn't need to search for that person alone, you know."

Yachiyo drank her tea and then looked away, toward the window, toward the moon hanging in the sky.

"I will think about it," Yachiyo finally replied, "Now, enough about this and let's finish our homework. I doubt you can finish all of that tonight if you keep talking."

"Good point," Haruto nodded.

The pair began working in silent. But both know that there is more to talk about this topic. Haruto will bring this topic again and Yachiyo know she will need to answer his question. That the kind of man Haruto is busybody who tries to help everyone.

* * *

"Do you think I will recognize my parent in this universe?"

Sitting in my velvet room, I asked Mel, who busy enjoying her tea. This room was my solace, a place where I can be myself without worrying about lying and keeping a secret. After all, everyone in here is part of my soul.

"You will," Mel replied, "You know the lie you said to everyone about the origin of your power? That was memory implanted by the Demon King about what actually happen in this world, not just a cover story."

"What? Seriously?" I asked back in disbelief. I always thought that was my bullshit skill talking.

"You probably can't separate your own memories and the implanted one when you awake," Dragon chimed in, "That is why you confuse them."

"Does that mean a man named Nanami Yachiyo already exist before I come to Kamihama?" I asked again.

"I don't know, Haruto-kun," Mel replied, "Just so you know, I never graduate High School. "

I looked at Dragon, but he was busy eating a chocolate-peanut doughnut.

"How should I know? I am also a visitor in this world," He replied.

Guess I need to search for the answer myself. I pulled out a paper from my pocket and then write the word 'Parent' on it. I figured I need to call them, even if it turns out I didn't know them. My parents in heaven will be glad to know I am fine, so the same would apply to my new-living one.

"Now, shall we do the usual?" Mel shuffled her deck.

Mel finished shuffling and then one card float in front of me. The card flipped and show four cups.

"Four of cups," Mel began, "Don't be hasty because your power may be needed in other time, other places."

The next card float and then revealed six of cups. Mel added, "Something from past will come back."

Then, another card float and then flipped, showing two swords on its face. Mel looked at me in the eyes and said, "There will be an important decision tonight, so chose wisely."

"How do I know the correct decision?" I asked Mel.

"You will know when the time comes," Mel answered vaguely.

And with that, my consciousness grows hazy and then my view swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Tamaki Iroha got used to Kamihama Station. It was hard to even get out of the station at first, but now she can get to the outside easily… although… where is this?

She was lost. The smartphone on her hand didn't help because she does not know how to use map application. She already sent a message to Momoko, Tsuruno and Haruto that she will arrive today. Hopefully, they will appear and help her.

While she is lost on what to do, a certain voice called her.

"Iroha-chan~!" a girl with hair tied on the side waved to her, "You are here! Momoko and I have been searching for you, you know."

"Ah, Tsuruno-chan," Iroha bowed, "I am glad you found me. I am about to call Haruto-san for help."

"You can call me too, you know~!" Tsuruno smiled, "I will always find you wherever you are!" she cheerfully hugged Iroha.

"Close! Too close!" Iroha said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Now then, let's go~!" Tsuruno pulled the pink-haired girl, "Ah, but I need to message Momoko-chan first," She said as she pulled out her own phone.

Iroha smiled. Her phonebook now filled with another name beside her family. It was an unfamiliar experience, and she wonders if this is how having friend felt like. Iroha realize that now if she needed help, she can call five people easily.

Tsuruno lead to the fast-food restaurant near station. It was a two-story restaurant and the (Self proclaimed) mightiest magical girl lead Iroha to the cashier where Momoko already waited with a proud smile.

"Order anything you want, I will pay for you two," Momoko declared, "Don't order too much tho," She looked at Tsuruno.

"Hiyaa~ sorry. The portion on Fast-Food restaurant is so small!" Tsuruno complained.

The three ordered their food. Tsuruno was content with a spicy karaage and a soda, while Iroha just ordered a small sized burger and a soda. Momoko offered bigger size, but Iroha refused. The concern in Momoko's eyes hurt, but Iroha didn't really feel like eating too much.

The three get their order and then walked to the second floor. Soon they found Kaede and Rena already munching on their food while bickering. When finally Momoko, Iroha and Tsuruno sit near them, their bickering stopped.

"Whoa, that looks spicy," Rena commented Tsuruno's food.

"The essence of Chinese cooking is the cooking of fire! My heart is always lit on fire!" Tsuruno declared, "Spicy cooking is just part of my fiery heart!"

Iroha laughed hearing Tsuruno and following Iroha, the rest of the girl giggling too. Laughing together, eating together, Iroha feel a lot of new experience since she arrived at Kamihama to look for her little sister.

Tamaki Iroha wished when she finally found Ui, Ui can experience what Iroha experience too.

* * *

Yachiyo checked her smartphone and found a message from Haruto. It was just a passage about Uwasa. Her screen seems to be glitches, but when it returns to normal, she began to read the passage.

hAVe yOU hEARD? has aNyONE told YOU?

the RumOr of THE séaNCE SHriNE?

iF you waNT tO gET BaCk tO A PASt tHat yOu hAve loST

IF you WAnT to taLk tO A fAmILy meMbEr, yoU lOST or A Lover, YOU aBAndonEd

IF YOu wIShed TO MEet SOMEOne fROm thE bottOM Of YoUr HeART, leavE iT To OUR goD!

WriTe tHe nAmE OF THe PeRSon yOu WAnt to See oN tHe WOodeN pLAQue.

pAY A ProPEr visit To THe shriNE, And yOu CaN meet tHe LOng-LoSt PersOn.

gOd wIlL BrinG TheM TO You~!

A face flashed in Yachiyo's mind. She wondered where she is now. Is she still alive? Is she okay? Yachiyo took a deep breath and then read the new message from Haruto.

"If you know more about it, call me," He said.

She opened the Kamihama Rumor files. The book was handwritten by her best friend and every time she opened it; the ghost appeared in the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes and then looked at the ghost; it disappeared.

"Mifuyu…" She whispered.

Then finally, Yachiyo reach the page about The séance shrine rumor. What she writes about them, how the modern rumor somehow related to the old legend in the Mizuna Shrine. She decided that maybe paying the shrine visit is a good start to investigate about this rumor. Maybe she really can meet Mifuyu.

* * *

"So all the students who disappeared are back, right?" Iroha asked.

"Yes, all the kids whose names were written on the staircase are back safely," Momoko confirmed while drinking her second strawberry milkshake.

"Is it even possible that there is not a scratch on them when they were captives of a witch?" Rena asked. Kaede poked her cheek and when Rena looked at her friend, a french fries entered Rena's mouth thanks to Kaede.

"That is not witch," Tsuruno replied, "This is not chilly enough," She looked sadly at her Karaage.

"Our soul gem didn't react to it after all," Momoko nodded, "Haruto just called it Uwasa… he said it was something lurking behind the rumor. That is why their modus of operation are different."

"Shishou said that there is a lot of rumor floating around in Kamihama," Tsuruno added, "Mifuyu said that the start of the strange rumor is a witch. They kidnap people after all~ but based on the one who Kidnap Kaede-chan, maybe it is something else after all."

"Hum~ I hear a lot of rumor recently," Kaede agreed.

"What kind of rumors?" Iroha asked curiously.

"I heard there is one about if you watched a TV on 4.44 and 44 seconds a.m. you can see your future groom," Kaede said.

"Haa? That sound…" Rena's sentence were cut when Kaede shoved another french fries in her mouth.

"I haven't tried it. I can't stay up that late," Kaede added.

Future groom, huh? Iroha imagined Haruto in the groom suit… why did Iroha imagined him? Her face redden.

"Ah, someone on your mind?" Momoko asked.

"Ah, no," Iroha replied, "is there anything else?"

"There is another one about expanding underground empire under a certain sewer hole," Rena added, "I think that was just boys discussing Tokusatsu," she added, "Although I am not sure since I am not interested in Tokusatsu."

"Oh, there is a rumor about a man dancing in the intersection…" Momoko began, "But I don't know where that actually was…"

"Momoko-chan! That wasn't rumor!" Kaede replied, "That was just pervert who molest schoolgirl, you know! Didn't the school telling us to be careful if we see him and report him to the police? They send us an e-mail to stay away from that intersection!"

"Eh? Really?" Momoko scratched her head, "I guess that e-mail must have left an impression. I kinda wanted to check it out."

"He is dangerous! Please don't!" Kaede warned.

"Is there any rumor that kidnap people?" Iroha asked again.

Momoko's expression turned serious, "This is really not my expertise. Friendship-ending staircase was the first rumor I know that kidnap people," Momoko then looked at Iroha, "You think Ui-chan is kidnapped by a similar thing as friendship-ending staircase?" Momoko asked.

"Yes… if rumor turn into reality and kidnap people… maybe…" Iroha stopped herself.

_Maybe Ui is kidnapped by this monster behind the rumor?_

"Kaede, Rena, Tsuruno, you know something about rumor that kidnap people?" Momoko asked.

Kaede, who put another french fries on Rena's mouth, then give it a thought.

"Rena rarely heard a rumor," Rena replied, "Well, no one tell Rena about it since Rena has no friend," she sighed.

"I didn't know about a rumor that kidnap people," Kaede began, "But I hear a rumor about how to meet people who disappear. Maybe that can help you, Iroha-chan?"

"Ah! Séance shrine?" Tsuruno asked, "I also heard about that.

"Ah… Haruto-san told me about that rumor," Iroha said, "And he ask me to check it out with him today. But I wonder if you three hear another one."

"Haruto…huh? He didn't tell me anything," Momoko smirked, "Guess you are more important than me."

Iroha tilted her head, not understanding what Momoko imply.

"Can I tag along?" Tsuruno asked, "I am the mightiest magical girl so you will have reliable back up?"

"Is it all right?" Iroha asked.

"Tsuruno is the best help you can have," Momoko agreed, "Too bad we can't tag along this time. But feel free to call if you needed help."

"Rena would love to help too," Rena agreed, "But only call for something important, all right?"

"For me, you can call me even if it wasn't important," Kaede said while shoving another french fries to Rena's mouth.

"So you girls are here," a voice suddenly called and Haruto appeared. The young man looks disheveled with a singed hoodie and a wound on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Momoko look surprised.

"Fight a witch on my way here," Haruto replied, "It escaped but I save several people taken hostage."

Momoko pulled out a band aid from her pocket, "You are bleeding you know?" Momoko said as she forced Haruto to sit, "I didn't know you can get hurt, you wear a helmet, right?" she put the band aid on Haruto's cheek.

Haruto looked surprised, "I think the familiars make that wound before I transformed," He replied, "Although… this slight wound usually heals quickly. So, what are you girls talking about?"

"About rumor," Kaede replied, "People who got kidnapped by Friendship-ending staircase got back, I heard."

Haruto smiled, "I am glad," she said, "me and Iroha will investigate new rumor I found. Hopefully no one needed saving this time."

Kaede's phone suddenly rang and when she looked at the screen, she pulled Rena's and Momoko's sleeve.

"We need to go. Mom already called," Kaede said.

"Ah, your mother worried about you?" Haruto asked.

"Ah, yes," Kaede nodded, "Mama said I should go straight home after school. I think she just worried I got kidnapped again."

"Well, after what happen, my father will do the same if that happen to me," Tsuruno nodded, "Yups yups! I bet my father will be depressed if I didn't get home for days."

"Well, Rena and Me promised Kaede to accompany her so she won't get lonely," Momoko added, "Plus, if we get home with her, Kaede's mother won't be too angry because we come here first. Sorry if we can't help you."

"Ah, don't worry. Me and Iroha is enough," Haruto replied, "Enjoy your time~!"

"Three actually," Tsuruno said, "This mightiest magical girl will help you!" she proudly proclaimed.

Haruto smiled, "Glad to have you, Tsuruno," Haruto nodded.

* * *

Mizuna shrine was the biggest shrine in the Western part of Kamihama, located in Mizuna wards. There were many smaller shrines around. But Tsuruno said Mizuna has a map showing all the shrines on Shinsei, so the three figured it was a good place to start.

When the trio reached Mizuna shrine, it was crowded. There was apparently some kind of event held in the Mizuna Shrine.

"So… what do we do?" Haruto asked.

He honestly does not know how to do the investigation.

"Let's enter and check the event first," Tsuruno cheerfully said, "Maybe we can learn something new about this shrine from the staff?"

The three walks passed the Torii and then washed their hand before entering the Shrine ground. Reading the poster plastered on several places.

"Hum… We didn't need the map, now," Haruto said.

"What do you mean?" Iroha asked.

Tsuruno then read the poster out loud, "If you follow in the footsteps of the tragic lovers and collect the stamps, you will find the greatest marriage power spot in Mizuna ward. Sponsored by the Mizuna Ward Town Revitalization council."

"This is just normal town revitalization thing than rumor, right?" Iroha cast a doubt.

"But going around the town following this may give us a clue about where the séance shrine is," Haruto replied, "Hum… apparently the footstep of the tragic lovers was seven shrines around Mizuna and Shinsei. We may learn a new thing."

Tsuruno then dashed to the event staff and a few minutes later come back with three red card and a paper in her hand.

"The staff told me that this event will last for a week," Tsuruno said as she showed the paper, "Look fun, isn't it~! This is the event instruction."

Haruto looked at the paper, the event instruction, that Tsuruno hold.

"So… the red card contains a small map on every shrine on Mizuna and Shinsei," Haruto read, "It is in walking distance and there is much food stand along the way."

"When we reach each shrine, there will be a staff who will stamp our red card, prove that we reached that shrine," Iroha also read along, "Oh, It said we can learn the history of each shrine. Maybe we can get insight on the Séance shrine rumor."

"So, apparently there are two sets of stamp gathering," Haruto said, "The set A go from Touto, Hokuto and then end in Seito then come back to Mizuna. While the set B goes from Mikuni, Kazumi and end in Amano before going back to Mizuna. We will split up with Iroha alone… Is that the stamp card?"

Tsuruno gave the red card to Haruto. There were two A set and one B set.

"Unfortunately, we can't walk together," Haruto said, "each set goes to different direction. What should we do? Oh, it said when we gathered all stamps, we can put it on top of each other to reveal secret location. I wonder if this is the séance shrine?"

"Is it okay if I took the B set?" Iroha asked.

A small nudge on her heart said that she needed to do this alone. Since she gets to Kamihama, she changes. She gets a friend, and she works together with other magical girl more. Maybe it is time to overcome her shyness? Iroha was nervous about going around city alone, but for once, she didn't want to rely on Haruto.

"You sure?" Haruto asked, "Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Yes, I will," Iroha nodded.

"Be careful, okay?" Tsuruno said, "Don't follow stranger, be careful if you see a man with an overcoat in intersection and don't fight witch alone."

"You sound like a mother, Tsuruno-chan," Iroha said, "I will be fine."

"Talking about mother, you should call your parents," Haruto reminded Iroha, "This might take a long time."

Iroha nodded and then pulled her phone.

* * *

Tsuruno is interested in Nanami Haruto. The older man was cool and strong, but she really can't read his motives. Sometime Tsuruno feel like Haruto taking care Iroha like a little sister. Well, Tsuruno also want to take care Iroha like a little sister.

"Why do you help Iroha-chan?" Tsuruno finally asked.

The way from Mizuna to Touto was close and there were a lot of family and children walking along the street. The park around here usually becomes a spot for flower-viewing, unfortunately the sakura stopped blooming a while ago.

"I just like helping people," Haruto finally answered, "Hm… but I miss my little sister a bit. So maybe that is why…"

"Heeee… you have a little sister…" Tsuruno smiled, "Iroha-chan is so cute I didn't mind having her as a little sister."

Haruto chuckled. The two finally reached Touto Shrine. They walked toward the staff table and get their stamp. Haruto caught a sight of a plaque explaining about the history of the Mizuna Shrine.

"You interested with History, young man?" the elderly staff in traditional garb asked, "Ohya~ isn't this Tsuruno-chan. Is this your boyfriend?"

Tsuruno laughed, "Himuro-san~ It has been a while!" Tsuruno bowed, "This is Nanami Haruto. We are just friends."

"I am Taizan Himuro… why are you looking surprised?" The elderly staff asked.

"You just look like someone I know," Haruto smiled, "Nanami Haruto, pleasure to meet you. I just interested in the myth that this event based on. The tragic couple… the event instruction explained nothing about that."

"Ah, Haruto is not from around here," Tsuruno remembered, "This is a well-known myth in Shinsei and Mizuna. But there is a lot of different version."

"The myth is not always following history," Himuro-san began, "But I think part of it true. The Tragic lover of Mizuna, as people called it, was a story about a woman of noble births fall for a common man. In that time, such union will be opposed by everyone. But the two lovers determined to be married. So the noble family ordered the common man to go to war to prove himself worthy of the noblewoman. What do you think happened next?"

"The common man gets killed in a war," Haruto answered.

"Yes. The title of this story is 'tragic lover' after all," Himuro smiled, "But the story didn't end there. The noble woman, knowing that her family sends her lover to his doom. Her grudge accumulated, she killed every member of her family. She didn't care if they were elderly or children. If they have her family's blood, she will kill them in cold blood. Soon, the blood accumulated, and she called upon her lover's spirit with dark magic."

"And then the two reunited~" Tsuruno added cheerfully, destroying the atmosphere Himuro-san build.

"Hahaha, yes Tsuruno-kun, the two were reunited," Himuro patted her head, "Your father didn't like the happy ending version."

"There is another ending?" Haruto asked again.

"The lover were reunited, however, the common man was just a ghost. He can't hear or talk to her lover and in a grief, the noble woman killed herself," Himuro-san answered.

"How does this story related to the shrines?"

"Oh, that was just something Mizuna Ward Town Revitalization council added recently," Himuro laughed, "They say the six smaller shrine was built upon the ground of six branch family on that story and the woman goes to each one to kill them. I am quite sure Toutou Shrine has nothing to do with Mizuna Shrine. But I welcome any visitor who visited. You can buy souvenir over there," the elderly staff pointed toward one part of the shrine.

"This is nice shrine… although relating it to murder spree maybe a bit too much," Haruto praised, followed by Himuro-san's laugh, "Thank you, Himuro-san. That was enlightening," Haruto bowed, "Let's go, Tsuruno. I want to buy some souvenir."

* * *

Iroha reached the second shrine, Kazumi Shrine. It was on a hill and when she finally reached the shrine, Iroha was tired and just sat down on a nearest bench. The crowd of visitor actually make Iroha nervous, but she got the first stamp just fine.

"This shrine is nice," Iroha said to no one in particular.

She can rest under the shade, and the wind was cold enough to blow her sweat away.

"Normally hiking a hill didn't make a magical girl tired, you know," a voice appeared.

Iroha look beside her and found Yachiyo offering a bottle of water.

"What? Yachiyo-san?" Iroha was surprised, "Is that for me…?"

"Go ahead, drink it," Yachiyo replied.

"Thank you," The pink-haired girl accept the water bottle and drank it. The cold liquid refresh her throat and then she closed the bottle again, "What are you doing here?" She asked Yachiyo.

"Just like the friendship-ending staircase, it is possible that there is something behind the other rumors too," Yachiyo began, "Since the rumor of séance shrine suddenly seems to spread these days, I went to investigate."

"Suddenly?" Iroha asked.

"Yes," Yachiyo affirmed, "The séance shrine rumor itself exists before. But it never spread outside Mizuna and originally, it said nothing about meeting the person you lost. Originally, it was a just extension of the myth about a Tragic lover of Mizuna."

"Ah, I read that in the Mikuni shrine," Iroha said, "Do you think the Séance shrine actually exist?"

"When I researched, People who claimed they actually met their person actually exist," Yachiyo said, "But each of the account in which people posted that never make any new post anymore. It as if…"

"They disappear…" Iroha continued, "Then maybe they couldn't leave séance shrine like what happened to friendship-ending staircase."

"You are smart," Yachiyo praised, "It seems you are investigating this much more seriously than I expected. Do you think you can meet your little sister if you followed what the séance shrine rumor said?"

"I have no other lead," Iroha replied, "But if even there is one possibility I can find her, I will try it."

Yachiyo feel her determination. Haruto said she will also attach to the pink-haired girl. But the only thing Yachiyo feel about her was worry that Iroha will hurt herself. The younger girl was like a abused dog, she knew she will get hurt but still going, anyway.

"Poking your nose into things will only end in tears," Yachiyo warned.

"I know… but…"

"You are going to keep investigating no matter what I say, aren't you?" Yachiyo sighed, "Well, come then. The least I can do is keeping you from hurting yourself."

Yachiyo stood and then walked toward the table where the staff give their stamp. Iroha followed around, wondering what the older girl had in mind.

* * *

Haruto didn't get surprised when he saw the staff on the third Shrine, Seito Shrine. The blue-haired young man just met Yoshiko Tajimi in Hokuto shrine and this time, a man named Masakuni Mido give Haruto and Tsuruno their stamp.

They bought a lunch in shrines and then sat on the nearest bench. It was just _onigiri_ and _tamagoyaki_ , but Seito Shrine apparently sold the two as Shrine food since the head of the shrine, Mido-san, take care a lot of chicken.

"I want to rebrand this shrine with a lot of chicken statue," Masakuni Mido had said, "But Mizuna Town Redevelopment plan come first, so I never have a need to do that now."

Haruto think that man was weir, but he can't deny that the _tamagoyaki_ he sold was delicious. Tsuruno even praise it. Although eating _onigiri_ with _tamagoyaki_ feel like a miss match combination.

"Haruto, what do you think about Yachiyo?" Tsuruno suddenly asked after drinking her bottled tea.

Haruto paused, chewing. He tried to think what to say, but after swallowing the food on his mouth, he finally answered, "She is strong… but she needed help."

"Right?" Tsuruno agreed, her voice get louder as she get excited, "I keep trying to meet her, you know! But she always avoided me until you brought Yachiyo to Banbanzai. Do you know why?"

Haruto ate his last bit of _onigiri_ and then drank his own bottle of tea. Again, he considers his answer. After all, he knows more than he needed to.

"You know, Yachiyo didn't tell me much," Haruto began, "But that book, Kamihama Rumor File, I think she chased after something from that book."

"That book, huh," Tsuruno's body swaying left and right, "Me and Yachiyo once have a team, you know. Like Momoko-chan. There are five of us: Me, Yachiyo, Momoko-chan, Mel and Mifuyu."

"One day, when Banbanzai was busy, the three of them goes to fight a witch. But when I met them at Mikazuki Villa, Yachiyo said that Mel died," Tsuruno's voice was devoid of any emotion. Her usual cheerfulness gone, but she keeps talking, "I can't help but think that this is my fault. If I am with them, Mel won't get killed. If I am with them, we are invisible. But I think Yachiyo took this the hardest. She said to never come to Mikazuki Villa again. And soon after that, Mifuyu also disappeared. I heard later that Yachiyo also said the same thing to Momoko-chan."

"So that is why Momoko dislike Yachiyo," Haruto nodded, "I don't think this is anyone's fault," Haruto said, "However, Yachiyo probably need time to realize that. This is also not your fault, Tsuruno."

"Now then," Tsuruno stood, "Let's throw away as this gloomy mood. Shall we go to the next shrine? I can't wait to know what Iroha-chan find."

Tsuruno changed the subject quickly. Her cheerfulness come back and as if nothing happened, her smile and her energy also back. Maybe being this cheerful was how Tsuruno deal with her sadness. Haruto stood and then followed the girl.

* * *

Iroha and Yachiyo walked along the river banks back to the Mizuna shrine. Their journey collecting stamp was over and they needed to go back to reunite with Haruto and Tsuruno. Iroha has learned a lot of things: about the history of Mizuna Shrine, about the young woman walked with her, about Kamihama.

"Are you close to Haruto?" Yachiyo suddenly asked.

Iroha tilted her head, not understanding the question.

"We just met," Iroha replied, "Haruto-san and Momoko-san saved me from a witch a while ago."

"He is attached to you, you know," Yachiyo replied, "He said you are a main character."

Iroha laughed awkwardly. She remembered Haruto told her that once.

"Is that why she helped me?" Iroha asked back, "I… never get close to boys before so I have no idea."

"Boy usually will do anything when they like a girl," Yachiyo affirmed, "But Haruto helped everyone."

"Yachiyo-san, you are his cousin, right?" Iroha asked back, "I thought you know him more than me."

"We rarely meet actually," Yachiyo confessed, "I… didn't realize how stubborn and selfless he is until he come to Kamihama. I wonder if this is how it feel to have siblings."

"I think different people have different experience," Iroha stopped, looking at the river bank. There was a pair of kids playing around, "In my case: My life has always been revolve around Ui. I love her, so I did everything for her. Without Ui, it feels like my life is empty. Someone once told me I am too attached to Ui, but that how it is to have a little sister for me."

"You are a prisoner of your past, aren't you?" Yachiyo asked.

Iroha began walking again and then replied, "For me, this is not past. Even now, Ui may search for me, so I want to find her as soon as possible. But… Haruto-san, Momoko-san, Tsuruno-chan, they give me so much new experience. I am afraid that I get distracted by all this new feeling. Currently, I want to run toward her, share her my experience because I am afraid that soon, I will forget about her all over again."

"I doubt Haruto will stop helping you to find your little sister," Yachiyo replied.

"Is it okay to accept this much kindness for him?" Iroha asked to the older girl.

"Why don't you ask him?" Yachiyo replied, "You have your goal and you have a help to do it. What left is to gain enough strength to find your little sister. For me, that was the most important. Haruto's help will be wasted if you aren't strong enough to achieve your goal."

The Mizuna shrine was finally in sight. The visitor is has lessened compared to before. The staff was still guarding the stamp table and near there, Tsuruno waving her hand excitedly.

"Shishou~! I didn't know you take part in this too~" Tsuruno approached Yachiyo and attempt to hug her, but the older girl skillfully dodge her and approach Haruto instead.

"You learned something new?" Yachiyo asked.

"I didn't even know you coming," Haruto admitted, "We need to put the set A and set B together. Since you are with Iroha, I assume yours is Set B?"

Yachiyo pulled out her red card and Haruto readily give his to Yachiyo.

"But I want to have Shishou's card~" Tsuruno shouted in the background, followed by Iroha giggling, "Oh well, Iroha-chan~ let's join our red card together~" her shout was loud and attracting people.

Yachiyo's attention was back at the red card and when they joined the two set, a new circle appeared. It formed a kanji that read 'Mizuna Shrine Second Gate'.

"This shrine has second gate?" Haruto look surprised.

"You can walk inside and go to the north. There is second shrine back there and we called it second gate," A staff replied helpfully, "You can get your prize there. Would you like me to take you there?"

"No, thank you," Haruto replied, "We appreciate your help. Come on, you two~!" Haruto called out and soon the four walked together.

The trail toward second gate was small, and it was surrounded by a small statue of fox and torii. But soon they reached the small shrine. There was shrine staff was sitting on a small booth, exchanging gift with other participant's red card. On the side of the shrine, a lot of wooden plaque was hung. The prayers of the visitor were written on it.

"Do you think this is séance shrine?" Haruto asked.

"Uncertain," Yachiyo replied, "If people went missing after writing down their prayers on this shrine, it would be all over news by now. This Mizuna shrine is a big shrine after all."

Yachiyo looked at the wooden plaque and read the prayer one by one. There were people prating for safe childbirth or success in some sort of job. So far, it was just a normal wooden plaque.

"Maybe I can ask around," Haruto said, and then walked toward the exchange booth.

"Oh~ you also finished the two set," The staff smiled wide, "Is that your girlfriend over there?" she pointed at Yachiyo, "You know, we advertise this event as couple's event, but only family taking part."

"Maybe because you relate it to tragical event?" Haruto offered his opinion, "She isn't my girlfriend," Haruto laughed.

"I feel a hanging 'yet' on that sentence," The staff laughed, "For you and your Girlfriend-to-be, we will give you this," The staff give Haruto a small package.

Curious, Haruto peeked inside the package and he found a heart-shaped chocolate, a fake flower, and a pair of silver-colored ring.

"We have so much of that left that we worried the chocolate will melt soon," the staff gigged, "You are actually only the fifth couple to finish this challenge. Oh, here come the sixth…"

Haruto walked away and Tsuruno, pulling Iroha, come to the booth too to exchange their red cards.

"Ah, staff-san, have you ever heard Séance shrine?" Iroha asked after accepting her own gift.

"You asked about that too, huh," the staff didn't look happy about that question, "That rumor has been going wild recently. But no, I didn't know about séance shrine until people began asking if this Mizuna shrine is the same one in that rumor. Oh, but I hear this: The shrine will appear the same time as the common man appear in the story of Mizuna's tragic love tale."

The three bowed after receiving the answer, and then they joined Yachiyo again.

"That didn't actually help," Yachiyo commented on the hint they just get, "I didn't find any prayers that said they want to meet the person they lost. So maybe the séance shrine isn't here."

"Ah, mou~ Where is the séance shrine?" Tsuruno asked loudly.

"At least we confirmed that the séance shrine rumor and the Mizuna's tragic lover tales are related," Iroha commented, "Maybe if we can find more about that myth…"

"Not now, however," Yachiyo stopped Iroha's sentence as she pulled out her smartphone, "It is almost time. Tamaki, Iroha, would you help us?"

Haruto facepalmed.

"Yes!?" the two, although confused, replied the older girl.

"Will you help me?" Yachiyo asked.

* * *

Tsuruno Yui, along with her two new friends and her Shishou, finds herself in a supermarket in Shinsei. It was actually close, but Yachiyo asked her help in such urgency that she worried something bad will happen.

However, they were now inside a supermarket, carrying a shopping basket while following Yachiyo around.

"Each person only can buy two each. You three get them, right?" Yachiyo asked Iroha, "so while Haruto gets the canned food… Tsuruno, you should get pasta. It can be stored for a long time."

"So… this is what you mean by helping?" Iroha, understandably, confused.

"Haruto brough his point card. I assume you have yours, Tsuruno?" Yachiyo asked Tsuruno.

"Aye sir~!" Tsuruno cheerily replied.

"I will lend you grandmother's point card so you can get discount," Yachiyo took out a card from her purse and give it to Iroha, "Today, all points are wroth ten times the usual. I can't believe I forgot about something this important."

"She is crazy about shopping, you know," Haruto appeared again from next aisle, "I get what you requested. Anything else?"

"You didn't understand the importance of this?" Yachiyo looked at Iroha, "That just show you are still a little girl."

"A day after I arrive at Kamihama, she forced me to register a point card here too," Haruto told Iroha, "I think she saw us as opportunity to shop more food while saving as much as money as possible."

"O… okay…" Iroha replied.

But suddenly the three girls stopped what they are doing. They feel the same presence of Witch in this supermarket.

"A witch labyrinth…" Yachiyo muttered, "At a time like this…" she look conflicted.

"Where?" Iroha looked around. Apparently she can't exactly tell where the witch is.

"Go," Haruto told Yachiyo, "I will take over the shopping."

"Thanks Haruto," Yachiyo said as she give him her phone and purse, "I make a shopping list in there. Get as much as you can within the budget," and then she runs off and pulls out her soul gem, with Iroha following her.

"You won't help?" Tsuruno asked the young man.

"She is strong. She will manage" Haruto replied, "Now, will you help her or will you help me?" he pointed at the shopping basket in the ground that Yachiyo and Iroha abandoned.

Tsuruno tilted her head, but finally decided, "Iroha-chan is there to help. So I am sure Shishou will be fine," the magical girl then took the shopping basket, "Shishou trust you that much. She even give you her purse and phone."

"We live together, Tsuruno," Haruto replied while checking Yachiyo's phone, "Oh, this one. Okay, we already have this… and this…" The young man looked at the shopping basket, "If we only have two people, we can't buy all this. Oh, if you live together with someone, you will gain a certain level of trust. Can you get a cabbage for me? And bring this and this…" Haruto pointed at several stuff on the basket, "… back to their respective aisle."

"You didn't but them?" Tsuruno got confused.

"Yachiyo prioritize the money to spend," Haruto replied, "If there are four people here, buying all of this will be cheaper. But we are only two people here."

"Ah, I see," Tsuruno nodded. She ran off, following Haruto's direction, putting things back and getting a cabbage for him.

When she finally come back, Tsuruno then asked the blue-haired young man, "If I live with you, will you trust me as much?"

Tsuruno was always envied how Yachiyo trust Mifuyu, and now, Haruto. She realized that there is a certain distance between her and most people. But she wished Yachiyo trusted her enough to tell Tsuruno what happened the day Mel dead.

Haruto, meanwhile, looked at Tsuruno confused, "Why do you ask that? I already trusted you, you know."

They walked around the supermarket, putting things back and getting new item. Tsuruno tried to process what Haruto had said.

"We had just met, you know," Tsuruno said again.

"and yet you helped fighting friendship-ending staircase," Haruto pointed out, "And you are here, helping Iroha searching for séance shrine rumor. If we already fight together, I will count you as my trusted vassal," he joked.

"Vassal, eh?" Tsuruno smiled, "I like the sound of that. Then my lord, what else shall we buy?"

Haruto laughed at her joke. The two of them finally get what they needed and walked toward the cashier. They paid the two shopping basket separately to get the discount from their point card and when they finally done paying; they walked toward the nearest bench in the supermarket.

"I can't believe shopping can be this tired," Tsuruno admitted, "Dad never shop in a supermarket before."

"You have your own channel to shop for Banbanzai, I assume?" Haruto asked.

"Yes," Tsuruno affirmed, "He was a long-time friend, and he even helped dad when Banbanzai almost goes bankrupt."

It was something Tsuruno didn't want to talk about. But maybe because Yachiyo trusted him, Tsuruno placed her trust on Haruto too.

Yachiyo and Iroha finally come out of the supermarket and approach Tsuruno and Haruto. The blue-haired girl has a serious face on her and when they finally meet, Yachiyo smiled widely.

"I finally know what that last hint means," Yachiyo declared.

Haruto, meanwhile, pulled out her phone. The young man also smiled and then looked at Yachiyo.

"The staff at Mizuna Shrine second gate said about the common man, right?" Yachiyo said, "It actually refers to the end of the story when the common man come back to the living world. As a ghost, when do you think he will appear?"

"At night, right?" Haruto confirmed. When Yachiyo nodded, Haruto continued, "I finally get the complete passage of that rumor from Emiri."

And then he read…

HAVe yOu hEArd? haS anYONE tOlD yOu?

thE RUmOr Of THE SéANCE sHriNe?

have YoU hEard? haS aNYONe tolD YoU?

ThE rUmor OF The SéAnCe shRINE?

If YoU wAnt TO Get BACK TO a paST tHAt yOu hAVe LoST

If YOU WANT To tAlk tO A famILy MeMbER, yOu lOsT Or A LOVeR yOu abaNDOned,

IF You WISHED tO MEET SOmeONE frOm the BOTtOm oF yoUr heART, LEave IT tO OuR GOD!

WriTE THE nAmE oF THE pErsOn you WANT tO SEE oN The WOoden PLAQuE

pAY A pROPer vIsit TO tHe MiZUNA SHrIne WHeN the MOoNLight AT ITS bRigHteST.

AnD yOu can meeT tHe lonG-lOSt PeRSon.

gOD wiLL BrING tHEm to yoU~!

bUt bEwAre, BUt BE CAReFUl!

They say you wILl GeT lOst iN Bliss

aNd nevER BE ABle tO reTUrn home.

ahH~! how TeRrifyiNg

… his voice warped in the process.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted by Eiyuu Senki Gold. That is why this chapter takes a long time.
> 
> I enjoyed making this chapter because I make a lot of shouts out on this chapter. It was fun. Hahaha.
> 
> The next chapter actually already finished, but I am not satisfied with the battle scene. The anime and the game go differently, and I already combined that two. However, the pacing is a bit messed up so I plan to re-write all the battle scenes so next chapter may take a while. My Grammarly Subscription also ended yesterday, so you may find misspelling and grammatical error more than usual. For that, I am sorry.
> 
> Talking about grammar, when I looked back to previous chapter to see the Henshin scene, I find a 'She' when I reference Haruto. While that makes me laugh for a bit, I really need to go back to the previous chapter to edit that soon.


	10. It is Darkest before Dawn

The moonlight shine overhead and even if there is no lamp post, the group of intruder can see the shrine perfectly fine. Haruto looked above where the torii gate. Mizuna’s gate was closed and a high fence surrounded the area. The girls were grateful that Haruto have a connect magic, so they didn’t need to bring all their shopping bags to the shrine and fight with them.

Haruto about to go around the fence when the girls jumped over the closed gate. Haruto sighed. He accidentally saw their panties and the only man on the group just looked away, too embarrassed to say anything.

Maybe they really should realize that the magical girl business is not the only girl anymore. Not that he didn’t enjoy the view.

Haruto pulled out his ring, wear it and then put it in front of his belt

**“Excite, please!”**

His body suddenly grows muscle. And then Haruto leaped in one jump toward the fence and landed on the other side. Excite ring enhance his muscle temporarily even outside Rider suit. However, Haruto wondered why it is named ‘Excite’. Maybe because it excites his muscle? Or maybe because he is currently a bit excited with what he just saw… that was a dirty joke, Haruto make a small laugh.

“Why so slow?” Tsuruno asked.

“I need to do small magic to leap like you,” Haruto replied, “Anyway, your guess is correct, Yachiyo.”

Yachiyo nodded. When they finally get past the shrine gate, there was new Torii stood in the left side of shrine ground with ‘séance shrine’ written on it. That torii was originally not there and yet it now glowing under moonlight as if inviting them.

And standing near the gate was the small little critter, looking at the group with expectant eyes.

“Mokyu~!” it called.

“That the small Kyuubey,” Iroha said, “Why is it here?”

Iroha approach the small critter and it jumped toward Iroha, rubbing its cheek on Iroha’s bosom.

“Is that the little kyuubey you were talking about?” Yachiyo asked.

“Yes, he was there during friendship-ending staircase incident too,” Iroha replied.

Really? Haruto didn’t even realize that. Maybe the little kyuubey was just too small to get his attention in the middle of battle. But then, Haruto remember the first time he encounters that small fellow.

“Last time you touch that little critter, you fainted, remember?” Haruto said, following the pink haired girl.

“I will be fine,” Iroha smiled, “This little guy also brings back my memories about Ui. So I think this one isn’t dangerous.”

Yachiyo looked at the small critter with suspicious eyes, but ultimately ignored the little kyuubey, who now climbed into Iroha’s head.

“Shall we enter, then?” Tsuruno said, pointing at the Torii.

Haruto, Iroha and Yachiyo nodded. And then the four of them stepped inside. They walked down the path surrounded by Torii gate and bamboo forest before finally reaching a small shrine with offering box. Surrounding the shrine was a wall with a lot of wooden plaque hanged on them.

Then suddenly four wooden plaque fall from the sky. Yachiyo picked them up and give the wooden plaque to Iroha and Haruto. Yachiyo then stared at Tsuruno’s outstretched hand.

“Hm… why are you sticking your hand?” Yachiyo asked.

“What about my wooden plaque?” the Mightiest magical girl asked.

“You don’t need one, don’t you,” Yachiyo plainly answered.

Tsuruno pouted cutely, demonstrating her dissatisfaction while making ‘Um…’ noise. Yachiyo sighed.

“A funny face won’t get you a plaque. What would you need one for?” Yachiyo asked back while folding her arms.

Tsuruno look dumbfounded, “Eh?” then a realization come in, “Ah! We are looking for the same person, so… I guess that means I don’t need to pray!”

Hearing that, one name slipped on Haruto’s mind. Mifuyu. The girl Yachiyo has looked all over and the original owner of Kamihama rumor files.

Her cheerfulness back, Tsuruno exclaimed, “Then I, Tsuruno Yui, will server you as your shield… protecting you while you pray!”

“You are always so hasty,” Yachiyo scolded, “It is good you are quick thinking. But Try not get too sidetracked.”

“Quick thinking? Tsuruno?” Haruto asked in disbelief, “Really?”

“Don’t underestimate me, Haruto!” Tsuruno patted his shoulder, “I am the mightiest at school too…!”

“Mightiest?” It was Iroha this time who asked in confusion, “Did you beat everyone in school?”

“She is saying she gets the best grades on school,” Yachiyo corrected.

“What?” Iroha and Haruto asked in unison.

Tsuruno, meanwhile, looked smugly at the two people who doubted her intelligence. She clearly enjoying the attention.

“Well, I will stay here too then,” Haruto pocketed the wooden plate, “The person I met is not in this world anymore. So I will guard you two with Tsuruno.”

Yachiyo and Iroha nodded. The two girls then approached the offering box and then write a name on their respective wooden plate with permanent marker Yachiyo bring on her purse. When they finished, the wooden plate suddenly turn into a moth-like creature and fly away.

“Now, we pray.” Yachiyo said.

But a shadow suddenly raised from the ground, “You will not write anything? You will not meet them?” the distorted voice called. Then a shadowy hand caught Tsuruno and Haruto.

“Iroha, Yachiyo, go ahead!” Haruto pulled out his ring, “I will find you later!” and in the middle of shadow hugging him, he manages to put the ring he wore on his belt.

“Unicorn, Please!” the belt declared, and soon, a plastic model floated out of magic circle and assembled itself into a blue unicorn made of plastic and gem. The mini unicorn then runs toward Yachiyo and latches itself into Yachiyo’s shoulder.

Tsuruno meanwhile quickly transformed into her magical girl suit and then burned all the shadows. Haruto then escapes freely from the shadowy people and then wears his transformation ring.

 **“SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!” / “SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!” / “SHABADOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!”** his belt declared.

The shadowy people were now trying to envelop Haruto and Tsuruno again. Then Haruto declared, “Henshin!”

As the belt declared, **“Flame, please!”** a red magical circle protected him from the shadowy people, **“Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!”** and when Haruto run through the red magical circle, he was now donning his red and black armor, ready to fighting the witch.

“Whoa, that always cool no matter how many time I see it,” Tsuruno said.

“Ah, but the enemy disappeared,” Haruto pointed out, “And with them, Iroha and Yachiyo also gone.”

Their surrounding was now devoid of any noise and people. He sighed, maybe he needed to write someone's name on the wooden plaque after all.

One bow, Two clap and then pray. Tamaki Iroha wished strongly, “Let me meet my Little Sister,” and then one more bow.

Suddenly the world around them transformed. The sky was painted orange and behind them, a web of twisted bridge and torii stood as far as eye can see. However, Iroha’s eyes were caught by a person standing on one of that bridge.

A familiar figure, a familiar face.

A girl with short pink hair wearing a pajama.

“Ui… is that you?”

Iroha ran as fast as she can. Her chest tightened. Finally, she saw her little sister. Finally, she is within reach. And yet that eye devoid of any life. And yet that expression stone cold. Iroha hugged her little sister, but her figure glitches. It was as if reaching into a radio that lost its signal. Regardless, Iroha manage to get a hold of her little sister.

“We finally meet,” Iroha said. Her feeling jumped out, her heart feel excitement, “I was searching for you. “

But Ui said nothing. Iroha stepped back, realizing that there is no warm come from Ui’s body. Realizing that this… what is this?

“If you want to change your fate, come to Kamihama City,” Ui said, in a familiar voice, in a voice that Iroha missed. But that voice devoid any feeling, “Because Magical Girls can be saved in this town.”

Iroha was now hyperventilating. She meets Ui, but this is not Ui. The figure glitches, her precious sister, slowly lost her colour. Iroha stepped back and then she finally realized.

“SAvEd… savEd… kaMIhAMA… maGIcAl gIRLs… SaVed… faTE… fAtE… FAa…..”

And like a broken radio, the figure, the fake Tamaki Ui, repeated the same sentence again and again, with each repeat, her voice get more distorted and distorted.

“Mokyu!”

Iroha snapped. She took a deep breath. This is not Ui. Iroha took a deep breath. This monster… produce a fake to make people get attached. Iroha looked around and finally see what she didn’t notice before.

Many people sit, hugging a vaguely person-shaped clay mud. They were actual human, and yet the people who sit near them weren’t. It was a replica, a fake. Like Ui who before her. And when Iroha finally realizes that, the figure of Ui broke down into pieces.

Iroha feels her heart get stabbed. Her hand trembles, her mind halted. She… what happened… why…

“Mokyuu~!” the small Kyubey pulled Iroha into reality.

Yes. This changed nothing. Iroha stood, she realized that she still needs to find Ui. If she despaired here, if she just give up just because a fake Ui appeared in front of Iroha, then Ui what will happen to Ui? Iroha need to find her, to make sure she is okay.

“Thank you, Small Kyuubey,” Iroha said while petting the small creature. But while looked down, Iroha noticed that her soul gem that attached in her neck was darker.

The pink-haired girl noted she needs to be careful now.

Iroha looked around, and then finally found Yachiyo confronting another fake. The pink-haired girl can’t hear what the two are talking about, but in her eyes, the white-haired girl is also glitching. Like a TV without signal, like the fake figure of Tamaki Ui before.

Iroha ran toward Yachiyo, hoping that she also realized that the person in front of her is fake.

“Yachiyo-san!” she called.

When Iroha finally close enough, she finally heard what their voices.

“Mifuyu, we mustn’t stay here,” Yachiyo said, “Let’s go out of here. There is something wrong in this place.”

Iroha stopped, and the younger girl finally realized that Yachiyo didn’t realize that all of this is just an illusion.

Yachiyo approach the white-haired girl and grabbed her hand. But the white-haired girl looked at Yachiyo in the eyes, “Please don’t go. Can you stay with me here?”

No, that is not a good idea. Iroha prepare her crossbow and she shouted on top of her lung, “Please get away from Yachiyo-san!”

Yachiyo looked back to Iroha and the younger girl now sees a stamp on Yachiyo’s face, a witch kiss mark covering half of her face. The older girl fall on her knees while a small blue unicorn keep butting its head on Yachiyo’s cheek, maybe trying to make Yachiyo realize what truly happened..

“I…roha?”

“Ya-chan won’t stay here because of you?” The white-haired girl asked, clearly angry.

Her body was covered in light and then her clothes turned into magical girl suit. She was a magical girl? Iroha readied her bolt. The girl holds a pair of giant Chakram on her hand and then throws one of them toward Iroha. Iroha dodged the attack and then finally launched her bolt. However, the white haired girl easily deflect it.

“Who are you?” the white-haired girl asked while dashing toward Iroha, “How dare you get in the way between our friendship,” her giant Chakram turn back and Iroha barely dodged the next attack, “I am her best friend. Her oldest friend. We will never abandon each other!” Iroha jumped back to gain a distance, and yet the white-haired girl manage close their distance again and swing her giant Chakram, hurting Iroha’s arm in the process, “There is a place for you here.” And with one kick, Iroha was thrown back.

The pink-haired girl stood. She didn’t care if she need to drag back Yachiyo. She didn’t care if her own arm fall off. Iroha needed to bring out Yachiyo out of here. She stood and then aimed her bow. But the white-haired girl closed the distance again and then grabbed her crossbow, preventing Iroha to shot them.

“I don’t care if you are her closest friend,” Iroha declared, “But Yachiyo-san has someone waiting for her back home. This! Is! Not! Her! Place!” and Iroha head-butted her foe.

The white-haired girl stumbled back and suddenly a familiar spear stabbed trough her chest. Looking back, Yachiyo was there, her face still covered in the witch kiss, and yet she looked at the white-haired girl with pure agony.

“Yachan, why…?” the white-haired girl asked, her voice distorted.

“You… are not Mifuyu…” Yachiyo replied.

As the white-haired girl broke down into pieces, Yachiyo fall on her knees, “You are not Mifuyu… You are not Mifuyu… you are not Mifuyu…”

“Yachiyo-san! Get a hold of yourself!” Iroha shouted, approaching Yachiyo in pure panic. She never sees the older girl look weak, look hurt. The person who appears before her clearly affecting her. “That girl is fake, just impostor, an illusion.”

“Yes, I know,” Yachiyo took a deep breath, “I know…” she looked at Iroha, “I am fine.”

Noticing that Yachiyo’s soul gem also darken, Iroha took out a grief seed they just got from the witch in the supermarket and put them on Yachiyo’s soul gem. The grief seed absorbed the darkness in Yachiyo’s soul gem and soon, it become clear blue again.

“That… was yours, right?” Yachiyo asked, “You earned it, why you give it to me?”

“Because I can’t abandon you, Yachiyo-san,” Iroha replied, “Haruto-san will be sad losing his cousin, right?”

“But your soul gem…” Yachiyo noticed Iroha’s soul gem. It also dark, with a light barely visible inside it.

“I will be fine,” Iroha said, “I still have…”

“Mokyuu!” The small critter who sat on top of Iroha’s head suddenly warned. Whatever Iroha want to say was cut when an earthquake shakes the world. One by one, the surrounding torii broke down, the water raising and creating waves and slowly, the bridge around them raising. Following by the world changing, a dragon-shaped sludge appeared from the water below and then it fly toward Yachiyo and Iroha.

Yachiyo pull Iroha’s hand and then carries the younger girl over the shoulder. But when the dragon sludge opened its mouth and almost ate Yachiyo and Iroha, a motorcycle landed on its snot. The familiar masked figure had arrived and with him, Tsuruno riding on his back.

“The Heaven calls!” Haruto shouted.

“The Earth calls!” Tsuruno followed.

“They call upon us!” Haruto added, “Listen, evildoers!”

“We are the warrior of justice!” Tsuruno replied, “We are…!” however before Tsuruno finished her line, the sludge dragon throws a water balloon at them with its tails, hurting its own face in the process.

Yachiyo who carrying Iroha, Tsuruno and Haruto manage to dodge the attack. However, the water balloon exploded and throw the three separately.

“Hey! You can’t attack when we haven’t finished our line!” Haruto shouted, shooting his gun toward the monster.

“He is right! He is right!” Tsuruno agreed while launching fire toward the sludge dragon.

However, the dragon manages to tank their attack. The fire didn’t burn its body, the bullet just bounced off there

“Why are you doing that stupid thing?” Yachiyo asked, launching several halberds to the direction of the sludge dragon.

“It was cool,” Haruto answered, “You… didn’t seem to be fine… and what happen to Iroha?”

“I just met someone I searched for and then it turns out to be fake,” Yachiyo snapped, “And this girl soul gem is now darkening. And then you appear saying that idiot thing. Why are you people keep giving me trouble!”

“I… am fine…” Iroha protested from Yachiyo’s back, “Put me down!”

“No! you are not!” Haruto and Yachiyo replied in unison before another water bubble and explosion come to their direction.

“Get on!” Haruto ordered and Yachiyo complied, putting Iroha on the motorcycle, “Hang on!” Haruto ordered and Iroha dutifully hugged Haruto. Haruto blushed under his helmet, but ignored considering the current situation.

“Haruto~ Shishou~!” Tsuruno called, “Those icky stuff make me can’t make fire!” she approaches Haruto and Yachiyo while showing her wet fans.

“What is that thing made of?” Haruto turned his gun into sword and then high-five his sword.

“Come and slash; shake hands!” The sword declared, fire gathered on its blade, “Fire Slash Strike!”

The sludge dragon rushed toward Haruto. The young wizard then turned his motorcycle and then slashed the sludge dragon’s head with his fiery sword. But with a resounding ‘bonk’, his sword was deflected and his fire dissipated. The dragon whipped its tails, trying to attack Haruto again, but Haruto just cranked her motorcycle and then avoid the attack and then ran away.

“You okay?” Yachiyo asked Haruto as she followed his motorcycle, “This is just speculation, but I think because this Uwasa grant wish, it can’t be damaged by magical girls since our power is wish-based. I do not know why your attack didn’t work, however, seeing as you are not magical girl.”

It was actually amazing how Yachiyo easily keep up with his motorcycle.

“I am hope,” Haruto replied, “My power is as strong as the hope in my heart… that is similar to yours. After all, you can use both ‘hope’ and ‘wish’ to pray to god.”

“Then… what should we do?” Tsuruno asked, “Should we escape?”

The dragon roared, and the group nodded together.

“Escape it is…” Haruto agreed.

I feel the warmth coming from his back. Despite being in danger, Somehow I feel relieved.

But I can feel something cold creeping up from the bottom of my heart. I am suffocating. My heart bleeding. Is this what dead feels? Will I not find Ui? What will happen to Ui when I died? My body feels like it was tied by something. When I finally open my eyes, I stood on empty spaces with my body tied with bandage.

Slowly… slowly… my insides are beginning to freeze

This bandage paper reminds me of Ui. There is this one time when Ui needed to be operated on and when it done, bandage covered her chest and stomach reaching until her neck.

I am being sucked in. that bandage pulled me deeper, deeper, into the depth of my being. And then I see my mirrored self. The same pink hair, the same white hood, the same crossbow. The same as me.

I feel like my consciousness is going to be sucked into that pit in my heart.

“Tamaki-san! Stay with us!” Yachiyo’s voice sounded, it was close.

I can’t see, but my lips moved, my voice croaked, “Ya… chiyo-san, what will happen to me?” I asked.

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” this time, it was Haruto’s voice. It was calming, it was soothing, “Stay with us, please! Once we get out of here, we will go to Mitama’s place.”

But despite how calming his voice, I know something bad will happen to me. There is a doubt in my heart. Can we get out of here? I just know, the darkness in my heart, in my soul, it starts to move, clouding over my mind.

“You want to find your little sister, right?” Yachiyo-san voice sounded again.

“You shouldn’t give up hope,” Haruto’s voice followed, “I am sure we will get out of this sticky situation just fine. I promise you.”

“Yachiyo-san, Haruto-san,” Iroha called, “when we get out,” Iroha fell hard just to finish her sentence. But she keeps going, “I want to tell you something…”

“Don’t say that! That is a dead flag,” Haruto replied, “Ah, who I am kidding. I promise you we will survive this. So don’t faint on me!”

My insides are freezing, my consciousness is fading as it gets sucked away. I can see a tiny flicker of light. But the rest of my view was just an icy darkness. Deeper… Deeper… The light feel so far away. The murky… black… ominous… bleak… Bottom of this darkness inside me… what happened to the light?

And suddenly my eyes were covered in a bandage.

Iroha gasped, and suddenly her eyes suddenly covered by a bandage. It come out of nowhere, and then she floated with more bandage covering her body.

“Don’t tell me…!” Yachiyo looked at Iroha.

Haruto pulled a ring and wear them. However, a voice whispered in his ears.

_“Don’t!”_

Iroha’s pink hair untied and grow longer. The hairs forming a giant bird above her, holding the bandage that tied Iroha’s body. Haruto readied her sword, Tsuruno prepared her fans, and Yachiyo created multiple halberd. But none of them know what to do.

“Is that a witch?” Haruto asked.

The creature, the Giant bird, its magic feel like a witch. However, Iroha was clearly still hanging there. Yachiyo shake her head, however she didn’t know what creature is that.

Meanwhile, The giant bird turn around and looked at the dragon. Two inhuman creatures looked at each other as if measuring the threat their enemies had.

They howled their voice out before advancing to each other.

The Giant bird launched bandage toward the sludge dragon and then tied its body like a mummy. Iroha was still hanging under the Giant Bird, and yet she didn’t fall. It as if…

“Just me… or did Iroha-chan control that Giant Bird?” Tsuruno asked.

It was a logical assumption. After all, Iroha moved her hand, following the movement of the bandage that attacked the Sludge Dragon. Iroha and the creature she controlled easily throw The Sludge Dragon’s covered body to the ground, creating tremor on the bridge where Haruto, Yachiyo and Tsuruno stood. Viciously, the Giant bird uses its beaks to tear the sludge dragon apart.

Again…and aGAiN…AnD again…AND AgAiN…aNd agaiN…

Iroha’s hand was now holding her head, shouting, wailing and the more vicious the creature she controls, the loudest her wail. Haruto can feel a sorrow, a sadness, and above all: Her wailing conveys emptiness.

Then the world melted, and the trio found themselves back to reality. That was the moment that Haruto realized that the Sludge Dragon has been defeated. Yachiyo looked around and realized there is no Grief Seeds.

Then Iroha wailed again.

“Is she really in control?” Haruto asked.

“No, it is the other way around,” Yachiyo replied, “That bird is controlling Iroha’s body.”

Yachiyo realized it when Iroha looked at them. No, The Giant Bird looked at them. The trio readied their respective weapon. Whatever it is, the Bird needs to go down.

“Tsuruno!” Haruto and Yachiyo called.

Tsuruno dodge the Giant Bird’s attack. However, the bandage on its control manages to catch Tsuruno’s arm. It flee and dragged Tsuruno. Haruto pulled a ring, however he stopped himself.

 _Don’t!_ a voice whispered in Haruto.

But Haruto can’t just keep silent. So he turned his sword into the gun mode and shoot the bandage that tied Tsuruno. When Tsuruno fall, Yachiyo dashed and caught Tsuruno in time.

However, The bird changed its target to Haruto, but Haruto was ready, the ring on his fingers.

 _Don’t_ a voice called again.

Then, suddenly, **“TIRO FINALE!”**

A Giant bullet tear apart that bird.

123

Yachiyo is still tired. Even with her soul gem purified, it only recovered her magic. Not her tired body. She needed to rest and The blue-haired young woman knows that everyone in the group needed to. Haruto has been holding himself back, not using more magic. Tsuruno can’t create any fire and Iroha…

Yachiyo stood and looked at Haruto, who manages to catch Iroha’s unconsciousness body in time. Haruto give a thumbs up, but his armor dissipated into light and the young man’s looked as tired as he is. His transformation ring also looks murky, dark. As if…

No. Not the time. Yachiyo looked around and then finally find who are their savior. Or rather, the one who mercilessly shot the Giant Bird.

The newcomer has a blond hair tied into pigtails. Her magical girl suit looks like a marching band uniform and she holds two flintlock gun, its muzzle aimed toward Haruto and Iroha.

“I met Iroha-san before and she said she didn’t know any male magic user,” The unknown girl said, “turn out both of them are witches posing as a person. How can you so calm with a witch next to you?”

“You are awfully hostile for someone with a big smile on their face,” Yachiyo replied.

“You are correct,” The blonde-haired girl admitted, “But my hostility is aimed only at that two witches you are with.”

“Wait, me too?” Haruto asked, surprised, "How can I be a witch if I am a man? Come on!"

“What are you playing dumb for?” The blond-haired girl replied, “No male can use magic, and yet you did. Regardless, I will eliminate you two before you pose a problem. Will you get out of the way?”

“Everyone in here is magical girl,” Yachiyo sternly said, “Haruto claimed he is wizard. His magic is unrelated to Kyubey. But Haruto is my cousin,” She looked at the unknown girl, “I will know if he got killed by a witch,” Yachiyo declared.

“No, not her. Not him. Not them,” The Gun wielding Magical girl replied. She clearly didn’t believe a word Yachiyo said. The girl continued, “Didn’t you see it? Her true form? That Giant Bird. What else is that besides A Witch? Maybe that guy over there also has the same form. Maybe he is her familiar. Regardless… I, Tomoe Mami… will eliminate them both.”

Haruto pulled out a ring, but Yachiyo noticed he hesitated to use his magic again. Yachiyo created another halberd, ready for battle. She glanced at Tsuruno, who did the same with her fans. When Mami finally shot her gun, an unknown figure landed right in front of Mami and with a giant sword, deflected her bullet.

“Yo, Iroha! Haruto~!” A familiar voice called, pulling the giant sword and then smiled at the group, “Never thought I will save two mightiest magical girl in Kamihama and a wizard.”

“Momoko~!” Tsuruno cheered, “Why are you here?”

“I come here to buy a snack for Kaede and Rena, and then I find you getting attacked by an outsider!” Momoko replied, “This is the most astonishing development of the week! What the heck happened here?”

Both Tsuruno’s and Yachiyo’s magical girl suit finally disappeared, making them back to their civilian outfit. This makes Momoko understand the two have gone through a lot. Momoko looked at the stranger and glared.

“Is this your doing?” Momoko asked.

“Wait? No!” Mami denied.

“But you attacked them, are you not?” Momoko readied her sword, “Like they say, Seeing is believing and what I see is a stranger attacking my friends. If you not gonna leave, I will not hesitate to cleave my sword trough your neck!”

Mami looked at the group, considering her option. She finally sighed and dissolved her gun.

Mami then glared back, “Just so you know, I am not your enemy. The only reason I am here is because I need to hunt that witches over there… disguising as a human. Remember that!”

“Well, then… I will take my leave now,” Mami bowed and then leave the shrines.

It was then that finally Haruto, Yachiyo and Tsuruno breathed a sigh of relief. Tsuruno smiled at Momoko and then patted her shoulder.

“For once you are not late, eh, Momoko-chan?” Tsuruno said.

Momoko just make a weak laugh.

After Haruto put the unconscious Iroha on the bed in second floor, he sunk his body on the sofa near the kitchen. A lot of things had happened and he just want to sleep. With Momoko goes back to Kaede's house and Tsuruno get called by his father, There is only three people in Mikazuki Villa. Haruto really want to sleep and rest, to meet the peoples inside his soul and ask about why is the gem on his transformation ring goes darker. However, a sound of boiling kettle grabbed his attention and Haruto found Yachiyo stood beside the boiling kettle, not doing anything. 

“You okay?” Haruto approach Yachiyo.

She takes the kettle from the stove and then attempted to pour it to the table. Fortunately, Haruto stopped her.

“The cup is over here,” Haruto said as he moved Yachiyo’s hand toward the cup and then pouring the water into the cup. Haruto then take the hot kettle from Yachiyo and put it back on the stove and the turn off the stove.

“I… just saw person I searched for,” Sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand, Yachiyo finally said.

Ah, the famed Mifuyu. Haruto nodded. The young man sat beside Yachiyo and then enjoyed the tea Yachiyo make… too bad she forgot to add sugar… or tea. Haruto sighed. This is bad.

“I missed her, Haruto,” Yachiyo continued, “I want her to be beside me, I want to make sure that she is still alive like Tsuruno and Momoko. But on the other hand, I am afraid that if I get close to them, they will get killed like Mel and Kanae. Meeting her fake reminds me again about that complicated feeling. I didn’t even know if Mifuyu still alive or not.”

Haruto took Yachiyo’s boiling water and then put a tea leaves on them. He learned enough from Yachiyo how to make tea, although maybe not as good as her. He finally put the tea back on Yachiyo’s hand and Yachiyo drank it.

“Can you tell me more about Mifuyu?” Haruto asked.

Yachiyo nodded, “We meet when we are twelve. We didn’t get along at all that time. Her grandmother… didn’t like me. She said I was a bad influence on her. She was stuck up and never go out. Every little thing I tell her can make her excited, and she always wears a kimono. We are the opposite of each other. That probably why we get older,” Yachiyo stood and then reached the cabinet and pulled out a glass, “This glass belong to her,” she showed it to Haruto, “That one was Mel’s, this one was Kanae’s,” she pointed at another, “That one was Momoko’s, and that one was Tsuruno’s. We get along so well and we always hang out in this villa. I… enjoyed that time.”

Yachiyo looked at Mifuyu’s glasses, “When there are only three of us: Me, Kanae and Mifuyu, Kanae bought us a three glass. She chose it herself and said each of glasses remind her to us. When Kanae got killed and then Mel, Momoko and Tsuruno joined in, it was Mifuyu who bought the glasses for them. Mifuyu said she wants to make it a tradition.”

“Then, I think we can continue that tradition, right?” Haruto asked back.

Yachiyo looked at him. Her expression was unreadable.

“I didn’t try to replace Mifuyu here,” Haruto clarified, “She is wonderful person, and she is precious to you. But you can’t just go searching for her alone. It will destroy you. We are family, at least let me help.”

“You will help even if I am not family, right?” Yachiyo asked back.

“Point taken,” Haruto nodded.

“You really need to learn to make a better tea,” Yachiyo commented while putting the cup on the sink.

Haruto looked at his cousin. The burden on her back seems to be lessened and her hand wasn’t trembling anymore. A lot of things happened today, but Haruto was glad he manage to take the burden off Yachiyo’s back, even just a bit.

Maybe this is the reason why Mel said don’t be hasty. If he used his magic, there is a chance that he will pass out. Haruto looked at his transformation ring and then start to get worried.

“Your ring… getting darker…” Yachiyo noted.

Haruto nodded.

“It was as if that was…” Yachiyo began.

Haruto agreed, “… a soul gem.”

Iroha have a dream.

She saw the three little girl bickering in the hospital room. It was Hospital room that Iroha are familiar with. She was here almost every day when her little sister hospitalized. Beside The little girl with pink hair, Ui. The other two are Hiiragi Nemu and Satomi Touka. Touka was a genius in science. Ask her how certain phenomenon works and she will know about it and explain them in great detail. Nemu was more literature girl. She like reading fiction book, be it fairy tales or cheap light novel.

But maybe because they are so different, Nemu and Touka always bickering. This particular day in this particular dream, Iroha remember Nemu lend Touka her novel but Touka keep saying what happened in this fairy tales book won’t happen, can’t happen.

“Humph! Literatur that is only good for fantasizing is useless for humanity,” Touka declared.

“How can a scientist who doesn’t understand imagination and feelings be any of use?” Nemu challenged.

They almost began to pulling each other's hair before Ui interfered.

“I am not good for anything, so I don’t really get what you are talking about,” Ui said, “But I think it is a miracle that two geniuses like you two found each other.”

Ui always found a way to make her beloved friend agree on something, and that usually stops their bickering.

“Nemu-chan, a novelist with a wild imagination,” Ui pointed at Nemu, “Touka-chan, a scientist who can bring that imagination to live,” Ui then pointed at Touka, “When I see you two together, “I think this world is full of imaginations that become reality. As long as you two around, anything is possible in this world.”

Iroha opened her eyes. She woke up from the bed and realized that she in a room she didn’t know. Where is she? Iroha wondered. But then she looked at her ring, her soul gem, and unexpectedly the soul gem was clean as new. Did Yachiyo use a grief seed on her?

Iroha exited the room and heard a voice of cooking. Following that noise and delicious smell, she stepped to the first floor and soon found a kitchen where both Yachiyo and Haruto cooked together.

“You finally awake,” Haruto smiled at Iroha, “How are you feeling?”

“I am fine,” Iroha said, “Thank you for using grief seeds on me,” the pink-haired girl bowed. Both Iroha and Haruto look surprised, but Iroha then asked, “Where are we?”

“My home,” Yachiyo finally answered, “you fainted, so I brought you here for now.”

“Tsuruno said she will meet you again soon,” Haruto added, “Her father worried if she got home too late so she can’t join us.”

“Did you want to contact your parents?” Yachiyo asked.

Ah, Iroha seem to forget. She then pulled out her phone and saw so many messages from her mother. The message was similar, asking where is Iroha and when she will go home. Then, suddenly, her phone rang and Iroha picked them up in panic.

“Iroha-chan, are you okay?” Her mother asked from the other side.

“Ah, yes. I am okay,” Iroha replied, “I am sorry I just picked up now.”

“It is fine, It is fine,” Her mother’s voice sound relieved, “and, where are you now?” she asked.

“Ah, I am in…” Iroha looked at Haruto and Yachiyo, then finally answered, “I am in Haruto-san’s house…”

“Wait, No!” Haruto shouted, “Ah! You shouldn’t say that!”

“What?” Suddenly Iroha’s father's voice sounded, “You are in that brat’s house? What are you doing in the boy's house?” he was genuinely angry and her shout can be heard across the room.

Yachiyo approached Iroha and then said, “Hand me your phone, I will talk to your parent.”

Iroha didn’t have a choice but to trust the older girl. Yachiyo then took the phone and leave the room and few minutes later she back and giving the phone back to Iroha.

“Iroha-chan, why don’t you say you are with Nanami Yachiyo,” her mother said, “I can’t believe you can be a friend with a famous model. Ah, that is not what I want to say. You can stay there for a night. We will pick you up tomorrow. Your father isn’t as angry as before, you should say Yachiyo-san’s name first, you know. Your father won’t be angry if you stay in girl’s house.”

“Ah, eh, yes,” Iroha do not know what make her father not angry anymore. But apparently Yachiyo great at persuading people.

“Ah, although if you stay a night with Haruto-kun, you don’t need to tell us,” her mother teased, “Your mother will understand. You are at that age after all.”

“Mother!” Iroha shouted in embarrassment, “We are not…”

“See you tomorrow, my daughter~!” and then with playful tone, her mother closed the call.

Iroha sighed. She looked at Haruto who currently putting a plate on the dinner table and Iroha’s face feel hot. She shook her head.

“Let’s eat,” Yachiyo put a pot of curry on the table, “As your mother said, you can stay here for now.”

Iroha joined the dinner table while trying to forget what her mother just said. Iroha and Haruto is just friend. She was sure of it. The three ate the curry. It was delicious. Deep down, Iroha thought that Yachiyo and Haruto cooking together feels like her father and her mother when the two are in Holiday. It has been a while since someone cook for Iroha. Nowadays, because both of her parents busy, she was always the one who cooks.

Iroha can’t help but look around when her food finally done. Haruto poured a tea into her cup and she drinks it. It was delicious green tea.

“Why are you looking around like that?” Yachiyo asked.

“Um… I was just thinking that you two live in such a big house,” Iroha answered.

“Our grandmother used to run a boarding house…” Yachiyo replied, “She retired to Kobe, Haruto’s home town. It is too big for one person, however. Thankfully, this guy is here.”

“I helped her to clean this house,” Haruto nodded, “I am also amazed at how big this house is. We keep finding stuff Yachiyo didn’t remember have.”

“Anyway, what did you want to tell us?” Yachiyo asked.

Iroha come blank for a second, then it comes back to her. When the situation began to be desperate. Iroha said she wants to tell the two Nanami Cousins something.

“Um… from now on, can we investigate rumors together?” Iroha asked, “Yachiyo-san searching for Mifuyu-san and I am searching for Ui. I think investigating rumor in Kamihama is the correct direction.”

Yachiyo keep silent. Iroha was worried that Yachiyo will refuse. After a silence for a few moments, Yachiyo finally replied.

“I have another reason bringing you here,” Yachiyo said, “I was thinking we could use this house as our base of operations. I wanted to show you where it was.”

“Does that mean…?” Iroha’s face light up and her smile widens.

“My answer to your question is, ‘Yes’” Yachiyo nodded.

“What about Haruto-san?” Iroha looked at the young man who currently enjoying his tea in silent.

“He will help even if you didn’t ask,” Yachiyo replied.

“Don’t answer for me!” Haruto said, feigning anger. But then he smiled at Iroha, “But Yachiyo is correct, even without you asking, I will help. Who knows how many victims these rumors have. I need to save them all.”

“Then, Tamaki-san, let’s hunt down Kamihama City’s rumors together,” Yachiyo offered her hand, “We can’t face an Uwasa like the one we fought today alone.”

“So that makes us three partners, right?” Iroha enthusiastically asked.

“No. Not partners,” Yachiyo replied, “You are just assistant and Haruto just a driver.”

“WHA? Huh… er… What does that mean?” Iroha asked, surprised.

“That mean Yachiyo just being Tsundere,” Haruto replied with smile, “You know, like she say no no but deep down, she already see you as a partner.”

“Haruto, if you keep running your mouth I will stop the water in first floor bathroom,” Yachiyo threatened.

“Noo~! Anything but that!” Haruto begged comically.

Iroha gigged. Must be nice having a sibling to bicker with. She remembered Ui and Iroha swear she will do everything to get her little sisters back. Iroha was sure now that the people she and Yachiyo searching for are waiting for them beyond the sea of endless rumors.

“Anyway, what made you want to investigate rumors?” Haruto suddenly asked.

“I remembered something Ui once said to me,” Iroha replied, “She said anything is possible in this world.”

“If that is true, that means even city like Kamihama can exist,” Yachiyo smiled.

A city with a monster kidnapping people, a magical girl working together to hunt witches, a city where a rumor come true. If anything is possible, then it means with the three of them worked together, they can find Mifuyu and Ui.

Tamaki Chiwa looked at her phone, amused. While the mother of one finds it surprising her daughter suddenly has a friend across the town, she was happy for her. Their daughter grows up healthy and happy. There were many memories between Chiwa and Iroha, and she loved her daughter.

But when Iroha entered middle school, something changed. She stopped talking about her friends; she goes home late, and she always wants to do everything alone. Iroha always a good kid and Chiwa was grateful she take over cooking, but the mother will always worry about Iroha.

Iroha’s eyes are empty.

That was something that Chiwa realized one day. Iroha has lost something. Hiroshi, Chiwa’s husband, had said that according to that young man named Haruto, Iroha searching for something in Kamihama and maybe that was has been affected her.

“You okay, dear?” Hiroshi asked.

Tamaki Hiroshi was a tall man with black hair. Her handsome husband and a caring father. Sometimes too caring.

“Dear, I am fine,” Chiwa smiled, “I am worried about Iroha.”

“That damn boy, If he do something…”

“I think she will be fine,” Chiwa cut her husband off, “Iroha has look better since she goes to Kamihama. She even has a friend there. Do you remember the last time Iroha told us about her friend?”

This evening, Iroha had said she would go out to Kamihama with her friend. That was surprising and happy occurrence. So the mother approve it. Even when she is worried about her daughter, when the call finally goes trough and Iroha was now staying in Nanami residence, she was still happy. This is her first stay over in friend's house.

“I am worried that something is wrong with Iroha,” the mother admitted, “That is why I asked my office to get a job outside Japan. I think a change of view may make Iroha better. But now… I think she is better in Kamihama.”

“Why don’t we ask her tomorrow?” Hiroshi suggested, “We really can’t abandon your job now, aren’t we? You bet too much on it. I am sure we can set something up so Iroha didn’t need to separate from her new friend.”

The Two Tamaki nodded. A plan formed in their head. When they finally finished the discussion, it was already midnight. The husband and wife then sleep for the night. When the sun raised and the day began anew, the two realized that the house in the morning feel empty with Iroha start cooking for them.

But maybe they need to get used to it.

The breakfast table in Mikazuki Villa was awkward. There was Haruto, cooking as much pancake as he can. Yachiyo silently drinking her tea. Iroha looking at Haruto and her father with worried and Tamaki Hiroshi, eating as much as Pancake as humanly possible.

When Iroha’s parents arrive at Mikazuki Villa, her father has declared that he will not allow Haruto to get close to Iroha unless he proved himself. Haruto, taking it in strike, challenging the older man in an eating contest.

Iroha was worried about this whole situation, but Yachiyo and Iroha’s mother didn’t seem to worry about this nonsense debacle, saying this is how most male behave in this world.

“Kid… you are great,” Iroha’s father finally said, “Your pancake is delicious and although I want to eat more, I can’t eat this.”

There were three plates of Pancake remaining on the table. However, the amount of empty plate just proves that Tamaki Hiroshi was a man with a strong stomach.

“Then, can I try this?” Iroha mother asked, “I want to know my future son-in-law cooking taste like.”

“Mother!” Iroha wailed, “We aren’t like that!”

“Feel free,” Haruto replied while folding his apron, “I am not sure I can eat them. Just looking at this much pancake…” he stopped while trembling.

“Then, I will eat this,” Yachiyo joined in.

“Then, me too,” Iroha followed.

Iroha ate the remaining pancake. The sweetness was right, and the texture was perfect. Iroha doubted she can make a pancake this good.

“Iroha-chan, would you like to stay here?” Her mother suddenly asked.

Iroha choked on the pancake due to surprise, but Haruto quickly gives the pink-haired girl a glass of water. When she drank the water and the pancake safely entered her stomach, Iroha looked at her parents in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You remember that your mother gets a job in France?” Iroha’s father asked.

Iroha nodded. She remembers that her mother gets a promotion to work in company branch in Europe. That was joyous news and the entire family eat out in a nice expensive restaurant that night. It slipped out of her mind because she was busy in Kamihama.

“We thought that since you get along well with Yachiyo-san and Haruto-kun, we figured it better for you to stay here than moving to France,” Iroha’s mother continued, “You also have more friend in Kamihama, right?”

“Eh, ah, yes,” Iroha nodded, “I get along well with Momoko-san too. But are you okay without me?”

“Kid, it is the other way around,” Iroha’s father asked back, “Are you okay without us?”

Iroha smiled. She was grateful for this. This means she can search for Ui easily and maybe when her parents go back to Japan again, Ui already comes back and they will remember her little sisters.

“I talked with Yachiyo-san and she said since this is originally a boarding house, having you stay here is convenience for both of us,” Iroha’s mother continued, “What do you think? Will you stay here or would you come with us to France?”

Iroha’s answer was obvious.

“I would like to stay here, please,” She replied, “Is it okay, Yachiyo-san? Haruto-san?”

“She is the owner of the house, don’t ask me,” Haruto pointed at Yachiyo.

“I already agree with your mother, aren’t I?” Yachiyo asked back.

“Then, I hope we get along well,” Iroha bowed to the two Nanami.

“Well then, time to start the transferring process,” Iroha’s father suddenly said, “Which school is the closes around here?” he asked Yachiyo.

“Wait, I am also moving school too?” Iroha asked in surprise.

“Of course,” Iroha’s father replied, “Or would you go to Takarazaki every morning?”

Apparently Iroha’s parent already planned this without Iroha’s knowing. So the Tamaki Family stays in Mikazuki Villa for a while, discussing various things about moving and transferring to Kamihama.

When the sun finally set on the horizon, The Tamaki finally drives back to Takarazaki. The next two days will be busy, but Iroha was smiling the whole time. Everything already planned and soon, Iroha can search for Ui freely in Kamihama.

Notes

Originally, Yachiyo and Tsuruno never mention Doppel after séance shrine arc… like at all. So I want to change that. I added a little scene where Haruto asked Yachiyo about Doppel, but ended up deleting them because that is not something they can talk about in Yachiyo’s current mental state.

On another note, I am proud of how I write Iroha’s parent. Their name: Tamaki Chiwa and Tamaki Hiroshi, was taken from two Seiyuu: Sato Chiwa and kamiya Hiroshi, the two people who voiced Senjougahara Hitagi and Araragi Koyomi in Bakemonogatari. Their scene was wholly original and with this, make them more ‘human’ compared to the game and anime. It also makes Iroha moved to Mikazuki Villa one arc earlier.

Next is second filler chapter with Haruto learning about his power (and MORE!)


End file.
